Lorsque le passé nous rattrape
by dcasimir
Summary: Bonjour, voici une nouvelle fiction basé sur le Olicity. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment. Je précise que les personnages et l'univers d'arrow ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, différente de l'autre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'aimerai avoir des reviews s'il vous plait. Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Oliver**

 _\- Mission accomplie, je rentre..._

Encore un criminel sous les verrous. Il y a de moins en moins de grabuge dans la ville, tout les délinquants, voleur et autre genre quitte Starling. Bientôt je n'aurai plus de travail.

Je gare ma moto devant le verdant et pénètre dans le sous sol... Je descends les escaliers heureux, après une journée sans Felicity je vais enfin la voir ce soir. Bon nous avons discuté au téléphone notamment durant la mission,mais ce n'est pas suffisant, j'ai un besoin urgent de la voir... J'entre dans la pièce, pose mon arc sur son socle ainsi que mon carquois, je détaille la pièce du regard et je suis déçu. Il n'y a que Dig...

 _\- Felicity n'est pas la ?_

 _\- Elle est monté au club, Théa avait besoin de ses compétences._

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Théa je me demande ce qu'elle ferait sans Felicity, elle a toujours des soucis informatiques ou autre et fait souvent appelle à elle pour la dépanner.

 _\- Encore ! Felicity devrait se faire payer. Vu le nombre de fois qu'elle dépanne Théa..._

Rah ma soeur abuse vraiment... Il est déjà bien tard, un peu plus de minuit, je suis claqué et demain une dure journée m'attend. J'émet un bâillement puis me dirige vers la salle de bain... J'ai besoin de prendre une bonne douche.

 _\- Oliver ! Tu n'as pas oublié la soirée ?_

La soirée... Bien sur que si j'avais oublié, merde je ne suis pas prêt de me mettre au lit. Je sens que ma nuit va être très courte. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois y assister parce que de une Felicity y est probablement déjà, et de deux si je n'y vais pas, Théa m'en voudra.

 _\- Si ! Merci de me le rappeler... Je prends une douche et j'arrive._

 **Felicity**

 _\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

 _\- Un problème avec ma caisse, elle ne veut plus prendre les cartes bancaires... Pfff quel poisse... J'accumule en ce moment._

 _\- Pousse toi, laisse moi y jeter un oeil._

Je débranche les câbles, puis les rebranches, toujours rien... Grhhhh je sens que ça va m'agacer. Je file dans le bureau vérifier le système informatique et je constate que Théa n'a fait aucune mise à jour de ces logiciels depuis plus d'un mois et qu'en plus elle s'est chopé un virus. Théa bon sang que vais-je faire de toi... Je ne sais pas combien de fois je me suis tué à lui expliquer que c'était important les mises à jour mais rien à faire, elle ne fait rien de ce que je lui dit. Je m'assoie derrière son pc, et procède d'abord à l'élimination du virus. J'y passe un peu plus d'une demi-heure... Ca va, il n'était pas trop méchant, ensuite j'effectue toute les mises à jour de ses logiciels incluant celui pour la carte bancaire.

 _\- Merci Felicity tu es la meilleure. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi._

 _\- Commence d'abord par faire tes mises à jour régulièrement comme je te l'ai demandé, tu auras probablement moins de soucis._

 _\- Ah oui ! Les mises à jour... Désolé j'ai oublié._

 _\- Essaie de ne plus oublié Théa, c'est important, surtout si tu veux que tout fonctionne correctement. Imagine si ton problème avait eu lieu demain._

 _\- Bah je me serai retrouvé dans la mouise..._

Je rigole devant la moue de Théa, puis je pars m'installer avec le groupe dans la partie VIP de la discothèque. Ray, Laurel, Barry, Katlyn, Ronnie et Cisco sont déjà installés. Je fais le tour de mes amis et les embrasse chaleureusement chacun leur tour puis je m'installe à mon tour dans un fauteuil... Théa et Roy se joignent à nous rapidement. Une main vient se poser autour de mes épaules et quelqu'un me chuchote à l'oreille

 _\- Tu as assuré..._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et un bisou est déposé sur ma joue. Je prends la main de Dig et la serre un peu dans la mienne. Il s'assoit à son tour, à côté de Barry.

 _\- (Théa) On peut savoir ce qui retient mon frère ?_

 _\- Il prend sa douche, il arrive._

Je sirote mon cocktail tranquillement avec mes amis... Les sujets vont bon train notamment mon départ.

 _\- (Ray) Trois mois, tu ne trouve pas ça un peu long tout de même... Je me demande ce qu'on va faire sans toi. Enfin surtout moi._

Laurel tape gentiment Ray sur son épaule. Et lui glisse un _"et je suis la moi"._ Ils sont marrant tout les deux notamment depuis qu'ils sont ensembles. Je ne pensais pas cela possible et pourtant. Ils sont bel et bien ensemble et ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Je suis contente, enfin surtout pour Ray, je savais que je lui plaisais et, au départ à son arrivé dans la société, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, en toute amitié, mais celui ci aurait voulu plus.. Sauf que pour moi, c'était impossible, mon coeur était déjà pris.

 _\- T'inquiètes pas Ray tu va gérer... Puis trois mois c'est vite passé non._

Enfin non peut être pas... En tout cas pour moi ce sera trois mois de pur vacance et de détente enfin si mon téléphone ne sonne pas toute les cinq minutes...

 **Oliver**

Je remonte au club. Tout nos amis sont la, j'avise Felicity, elle est assise sur un fauteuil une place, je ne peux même pas m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je pose une main sur son épaule et la gratifie d'un sourire suivi d'un clin d'oeil puis je file m'asseoir près de ma soeur. La soirée avance assez rapidement, je ne sais pas combien de cocktail à bu Felicity mais elle me semble légèrement éméché.

Il est un peu plus de deux heures du mâtin et je dois être levé à six heures. Il me reste un peu moins de quatre heures de sommeil.

 _\- Je vais y aller, désolé mais je dois me lever tôt demain._

Felicity se lève à son tour.

 _\- Tu me raccompagnes ?_

Et comment, bien sur que je vais la raccompagner c'est évident. Nous prenons congés de nos amis qui nous demande d'être prudent. Je prends Felicity par la taille, elle titube légèrement et rit pour un oui ou pour un non. Elle est rigolote lorsqu'elle se trouve dans cette état. Je l'emmène dans la voiture, lui ouvre la porte et la laisse prendre place. Je me mets ensuite derrière le volant et démarre. Je vois Felicity trembler.

 _\- Tu as froid ?_

 _\- Un peu oui._

Je crève de chaud mais tant pis, je pousse un peu le chauffage pour elle. Le trajet se passe dans le silence, d'ailleurs je pense qu'elle s'est endormie. Je comprends qu'elle soit fatigué, elle vient de cumuler plus de quinze de boulot. Entre les dossiers qu'elle devait mettre à jour chez pour la socièté, plus notre travail de ce soir, il y a plus d'une personne qui serait achevé. Je me gare devant la maison, je tente de la réveiller mais rien à faire, elle dort profondément.

Je la prends alors dans mes bras puis l'emmène à l'intérieur. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas lourde. Ses mains s'enroulent autour de mon cou et sa tête est posé contre ma poitrine. Je sens sa respiration sur ma peau et je suis parcouru de frisson, je me contrôle, je ne veux absolument pas la réveiller, elle a besoin de dormir. Je monte les escaliers et la dépose dans le lit. Je la débarrasse tant bien que mal de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements, ouf elle a mis une jupe, bien plus facile à retirer qu'une robe. Je remonte les couvertures sur elle et dépose un bisous sur sa tempe, puis je redescends à la voiture pour prendre le reste de ses affaires avant de me coucher à mon tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Felicity**

J'entends le bruit d'un réveil, j'ouvre un oeil, tâte le lit à côté de moi, la place est vide... J'éteins mon réveil et avise l'heure... Quoi dix heures ! Bon sang, je suis carrément en retard. Je file dans la salle de bain et prend une douche rapide, ensuite je retourne dans la chambre et m'habille. Je prends deux secondes le temps de regarder si j'ai des messages sur mon téléphone et je souris, je suis plus détendue soudainement. Je descends puis me dirige vers la cuisine, je prends mon petit déjeuné tranquillement. La sonnette de la porte tinte, je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir, ça doit être Dig.

 _\- Ah mon sauveur, merci d'être venu._

 _\- Content de rendre service. Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment non... Pourtant il faudra bien y aller._

 _\- Ou sont tes bagages ?_

 _\- Dans le salon je crois._

 _\- Ca ne te dérange pas si je te laisse les rangers dans le coffre, je dois encore faire deux trois bricoles avant de partir..._

C'est un amour Dig, vraiment. J'aurai jamais pensé trouver un homme comme lui. Il est serviable, généreux et honnête. Je l'aime.. Oui. Beaucoup même. Je me dépêche de terminer mon brossage de dent, puis je relève mes cheveux dans un espèce de chignons, laissant quelque boucle dépasser. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir.

 _-C'est bon je suis prête, on peut y aller._

 _\- Tu es ravissante... Comme toujours._

 _\- Arrête Dig tu n'es pas objectif... Vraiment pas.._

Dig éclate de rire, bien sur qu'il ne l'est pas, il me trouve toujours belle, même avec un sac poubelle en guise de vêtement il me trouverai belle. Enfin la j'abuse un peu je dirai que la dernière phrase est plutôt réservé à Oliver.

Après avoir roulé trente minutes, Dig se gare sur le parking de la marina. Je l'aide à porter mes valises.

 _\- Felicity, tu penses que tu avais besoin d'autant de bagages ?_

 _\- Hey, il n'y qu'une seule grosse valise, les deux autres sont des petits sacs. Dig je pars trois mois tout de même et je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on va faire. C'est top secret... Tu te souviens._

Nous rigolons à l'unissons.. Non mais c'est vrai, je ne sais rien de ce voyage simplement qu'il va durer trois mois a et qu'il y a une machine à laver dans le yacht, un détail assez important parce que sinon je n'aurai pas eut une seule grosse valise mais cinq. C'est la seule info que j'ai réussi à tirer. Dig s'arrête devant un yacht.

 _\- Wahou il est magnifique celui-ci !_

 _\- C'est celui avec lequel tu va voyager._

 _\- Non Dig, tu n'es pas sérieux, c'est impossible._

 _\- J'en suis sur, regarde le nom qu'il porte._

Aucun doute c'est bien celui la... Bon sang, je ne m'étais pas imaginé un truc aussi beau. Il est magnifique et encore ce n'est que l'extérieur, je n'ose même pas imaginer comment est l'intérieur.

 **Oliver**

Ca y'est, j'ai enfin vérifier les derniers détails avec les gardes côtes, puis avec les différents port ou l'on va accoster le bateau, j'ai présenté les documents qu'ils m'avaient demandé, je pense que je suis prêt. Ca fait plus de trois mois que j'organise ce voyage et ça me fait drôle de me dire que je suis enfin parvenu à bout de cette préparation. Je sors du bureau et me dirige vers le yacht, Felicity est avec Dig, elle a des yeux rond comme des billes et l'air franchement très étonné. Je suis ravi de l'effet de surprise, c'est sur elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Je la détaille, elle est vraiment belle, elle a relevé ses cheveux en chignons, des mèches folles s'en échappent, elle sait que je raffole de cette coiffure. Elle porte un simple short en jeans, révélant une bonne partie de ses jambes, des tongs toute simple et un petit débardeur noir. Elle ne me voit pas arriver, je la prends par la taille, son dos est collé contre mon torse.

 _\- Alors il te plait ?_

 _\- Il est wahou !_

 _\- Attend de voir l'intérieur._

Elle se retourne et m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Elle a l'air vraiment heureuse et ravie. Je le suis également surtout de pouvoir enfin la prendre dans mes bras. Enfin j'y ai eut le droit cette nuit mais c'était diffèrent, elle dormait profondément.

 _\- Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser les amoureux._

Dig prend Felicity dans ses bras.

 _\- Attend, tu ne veux pas visiter ?_

 _\- Heu comment dire... J'ai déjà visité Felicity._

 _\- Quoi, je suis la seule à ne pas l'avoir vu si je comprends bien ..._

Nous rigolons, Felicity fait une moue boudeuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le voit avant aujourd'hui.

Je serre la main de Dig.

 _\- Bon voyage... Amusez vous bien._


	3. Chapter 3

**Felicity**

Je regarde Dig s'éloigner, je suis un peu triste enfin non beaucoup. Trois mois sans le voir, enfin ni lui, ni personne. C'est quand même dur de se dire ça. Je sais que ce voyage de noce sera plus que génial et qu'on va enfin pouvoir profiter Oliver et moi. Mais je suis tout de même triste. Oliver me prend dans ses bras, je pense qu'il a compris dans quel état je me trouve. Il me serre doucement, et m'embrasse sur la tempe. Ensuite il me prend par la main et m'emmène sur le yacht. A l'arrière se trouve un petit salon en cuir blanc, d'ailleurs c'est la que Dig a posé mes valises. Je suis étonnée qu'il n'y est pas de table, comment on va faire lorsqu'on voudra manger sur cette petite terrasse.

 _\- Il n'y a pas de table ?_

 _\- Si, elle est juste dans le sol._

Dans le sol, Oliver appuie sur un bouton et la table sort du plancher. Elle est faites du même bois que le sol, je pense que c'est du teck. C'est vraiment très astucieux. Oliver fait ensuite coulisser la petite baie vitrée, nous pénétrons à l'intérieur et wahou... Je reste bouche bée, je ne m'attendais pas a cela. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un bateau et encore moins dans un yacht. Un salon en forme de U se trouve à l'entrée, une petite table basse est posé sur le sol. Sol qui est fait de parquet dans les tons très clair. Un ensemble de meuble bas recouvre tout le mur qui est face au canapé. Il n'y a pas de télé mais je suppose qu'elle doit être inséré dans un de ces meubles. Oliver doit avoir compris mon interrogation, il agite une petite télécommande et comme je le pensais la télévision apparaît. Il me donne le petit boitier, non seulement il est possible de regarder la télévision mais il y a un autre bouton pour faire apparaître une chaîne hi fi. Après le salon sur la droite se trouve la cuisine en forme de L entièrement équipé, table de cuisson, four, hotte, micro-ondes, réfrigérateur, lave vaisselle, un évier... Les façades sont dans un mélange de bois foncé et de résine blanche... Elle est somptueuse. Une longue fenêtre teintés permet de faire entrer la luminosité. A gauche, la salle à manger pouvant accueillir six personnes. Je continue ma découverte, du même côté que la salle à manger il y a trois petites marches menant au poste de pilotage. Je regarde rapidement, les sièges ont l'air bien confortable, ils sont en cuir blanc et ont l'air bien enveloppant.

Je me dirige maintenant vers l'escalier menant au dernier pont. Oliver est toujours derrière moi, il est silencieux, il me laisse profiter de ma visite. J'ouvre la porte qui se situe face à moi.

Une chambre, elle est spacieuse... Un lit trône au milieu de la pièce, il est fait du même bois que tout les autres meubles du pont supérieur. La cabine est équipé de nombreux rangement, sur la droite se trouve un dressing, oui je ne rêve pas un dressing. Bon sang, je ne me serai jamais imaginé que l'on pouvait avoir ce genre de chose dans un bateau. Je souris ravi, je me retourne et file vers la porte qui est dans notre chambre, wahou une salle de bain privative avec douche assez grande pour y contenir deux personnes, un lavabo, les toilettes, un grand miroir et encore de nombreuses armoire de rangement. Ici tout est fait en teck et en céramique blanche pour les sanitaires. Des petits spot sont disposés ça et la au plafond. Je ressors de la salle de bain, et me dirige cette fois ci dans le petit couloir. J'ouvre une autre porte, c'est une seconde chambre avec cette fois ci deux lits d'une personne, il n'y a pas de dressing comme tout à l'heure mais c'est aussi beau et cossu. J'ouvre à nouveau une porte, une salle de bain un peu plus petite que celle de la chambre principale, enfin surtout la douche. Une autre pièce et encore une chambre avec un lit double. Le lit est poussé contre le flan du yacht, près d'une fenêtre, il y a une grande armoire de rangement et une petit commode. Je ressors, il n'y a plus de porte, je pense avoir tout visité. Oliver ouvre un espèce de volet roulant, et je découvre un petit espace ou se tient la machine à laver et un sèche linge. Il me prend ensuite pas la main et m'emmène vers l'arrière du bateau, je n'avais clairement pas vu cette porte qui est dissimulé dans la boiserie du couloir. Un garage, bein mince alors, enfin un garage est un bien grand mot mais toujours est t'il qu'un jet ski est stationné dans l'arrière du bateau. Il ne manque vraiment rien, tout est parfait. J'embrasse Oliver amoureusement.

 _\- Ca te plait ?_

Oh que oui, bon sang comment ça ne pourrait pas me plaire, c'est somptueux, magnifique, tout y est, il ne manque rien.

 **Oliver**

Je pense que ma femme est contente, elle semble impressionné, j'espère ne pas en avoir trop fait, je suis resté assez soft tout de même. Je la prends par la main, une dernière surprise l'attend sur le pont supérieur. Je lui intime de monter à l'étage et la suis. Je lui reprends la main, nous nous avançons sur la bateau. Felicity est encore en admiration, ici se trouve le poste de pilotage principale, des transats pour pouvoir se détendre, et enfin j'appuie sur le bouton se trouvant près du poste de pilotage, le plancher vibre légèrement sous nos pieds une partie s'escamote laissant apparaître un énorme jacuzzi.

 _\- Un jacuzzi, sérieusement... Ola Oliver c'est trop, je ne sais pas quoi dire... C'est juste génial_

 _\- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi mon amour._

Je la prends par la taille et l'embrasse. Je pars ensuite au poste de pilotage et démarre les moteurs. Felicity s'est assise sur le siège à côté de moi. Je lui souris et lui prend la main.

 _\- C'est parti, trois mois rien que pour nous... Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oui, plus que prête._

Je n'ai aucun mal a manoeuvrer le bateau, je le sors assez aisément de la marina, nous nous retrouvons rapidement en pleine mer.

 _\- Oliver je suis désolé pour hier... Je pensais que nous aurions pu passer du temps ensemble mais je me suis endormie dans la voiture._

 _\- Ne le sois pas, tu as eu une rude journée._

 _\- Oui enfin quand même, j'aurai dû lutter... Et pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé ce mâtin ?_

 _\- Tu dormais profondément... Tu n'as même pas sourcillé quand le réveil a sonné à six heures. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de te laisser dormir. J'ai programmé ton réveil et je suis parti. John est passé me prendre à six heures trente comme convenu, il était étonné que tu ne sois pas la. Je lui ai demandé si il pouvait t'amener pour onze heures, de toute façon j'avais encore deux trois choses à faire avant notre départ._

 _\- Ah tu es vraiment un amour..._

Je lui fait un petit clin d'oeil et un énorme sourire puis je me concentre sur ma conduite.

Après trois heure de navigation nous arrivons enfin à notre première destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Felicity.**

J'avais froid sur le pont supérieur alors je suis venue me mettre au chaud. Oliver est resté en haut. Il m'a proposé de prendre les commandes du yacht mais j'ai gentiment décliné, pourtant je sais naviguer, Oliver m'a un peu forcé à passer mon permis, mais bon sang, le yacht est bien plus imposant que celui sur lequel j'ai appris... Nous approchons des côtes, au loin je commence à apercevoir quelque building. Je passe une veste et je rejoins Oliver.

 _\- Nous sommes arrivés !_

 _\- On dirai bien oui_.

Oliver mène notre bateau dans la marina de Miami, des dizaines de yacht sont déjà à quai, ils sont tous très beau et luxueux. Le notre est du même acabit que cela, il ne dénote pas dans le port. La marina se trouve à proximité de la plage et du quartier le plus branché de la ville. Je suis excité par notre premier arrêt. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Oliver à prévu de rester ici il ne m'a rien dit. Nous sortons du bateau, Oliver enclenche l'alarme... L'alarme bah ça alors, je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il en possède une.

 _\- Tu as peur qu'on nous le pique ?_

 _\- Il vaut mieux être prudent._

Oliver me prend par la taille et nous avançons sur le ponton. Nous nous arrêtons au bureau, Oliver règle ce qu'il doit pour l'accostage, il paie pour deux nuits. Bon j'ai un début de réponse.

 **Oliver**

Nous marchons le long de la plage, il y a beaucoup de monde, des gens qui bronzent sur la plage, d'autre qui se baignent, d'autre qui joue à divers jeux, volley, badminton, football ect...

Des filles se pavanent devant les plus beau spécimen, bon sang, elles n'ont rien de mieux à faire... Felicity a voulu s'arrêter pour aller au toilette. Je l'attends sagement assis sur un banc, une groupe de fille s'approche... Je souris, non pas que ça me plait mais ça m'amuse... Deux s'assoit de chaque côté du banc et la troisième se poste derrière moi... Elle commence à parler entre elle, n'hésite pas a se frotter contre ma peau, non mais sérieux que cherche t'elle... Je me lève, je suis plus gêné pour elle qu'autre chose. Elle semble vexé, d'ailleurs la plus grande des trois la brune me retient par le bras et me glisse au creux de l'oreille.

 _\- Hey beau brun, tu ne voudrais pas que nous passions la soirée ensemble ?_

Je lui réponds rapidement un truc du genre qu'elle arrive trop tard, que je suis déjà pris pour la soirée. Elle semble déçu sur le moment mais passe rapidement à autre chose.

 **Felicity.**

Non mais sérieusement, elle fait quoi cette grande brune avec mon homme... Attend elle n'ose tout de même pas lui parler dans l'oreille... Et en plus ça à l'air de l'amuser lui... Non mais quel culot... Je détaille la nana, ouais elle est vraiment mais alors vraiment bien foutu... Une vraie bimbo, le genre de fille qui plaisait à Oliver à l'époque et qui lui plait probablement encore, parce que monsieur n'hésite pas à la regarder. Je reste planté sur mes pieds au milieu de la jetée, je suis furieuse la, vraiment... D'ailleurs je prends une photo et l'envoie à Théa. Je note, _"on dirai que ton frère s'est déjà lassé de moi... "_ La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, Théa m'envoie un petit smiley qui rit aux éclats et le message " _je ne savais pas que tu étais si jalouse."_ Jalouse moi, non je ne le suis pas, pas du tout... Oliver me repère enfin et s'avance vers moi.

 _\- Ah tu es la._

Bein bien sur que je suis la... Et en plus j'ai assisté à une scène qui ne m'a pas plu du tout, mais je me garde bien de lui dire... Je suis furax. Il me prend la main et nous continuons notre balade. Oliver essaie de discuter mais à chaque fois je lui fait des réponses brèves.

 **Oliver**

Oula, je ne sais pas ce qui a mis ma femme de cette humeur mais elle a l'air en colère. Je m'arrête, la prend dans mes bras. Elle se tend... Ouais quelque chose cloche j'en suis sure maintenant.

 _\- Felicity, tu vas me dire ce qui ne vas pas ?_

 _\- Ah parce que tu ne le sais pas !_

 _\- Bah non ! Je ne vois pas._

Non mais je suis sérieux je ne vois vraiment pas, tout allée bien jusqu'a maintenant... Mon téléphone vibre dans la poche de mon short.

 _" Savais tu que ta femme était jalouse... lol"_

Oh Théa si tu savais comme je t'aime la maintenant tout de suite, je crois qu'il va falloir que je la remercie plus tard, lorsque je serai seul... Oui parce que je ne veux pas que Felicity sache qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, d'ailleurs je décide de ne rien lui dire pour le moment. Je reprends sa main et nous continuons notre ballade sur la plage.

 **Felicity**

Je ne sais pas si dois continuer d'être en colère... Ma réaction est peut être excessive, après tout il n'a rien fait de mal... Si il a détaillé la fille et s'est amusé de la situation. Zut, zut zut, j'arrive pas a resté longtemps fâché après lui, surtout quand il déploie tout ses atouts pour que je me détende et que je ris.

Nous nous arrêtons dans un restaurant qui se trouve au bord de mer. Nous commandons une bouteille de vin et dégustons un plateau de fruits de mer. Nous nous régalons, tout est bon, délicieusement bon.

 _\- Felicity... Je crois avoir compris pour tout à l'heure._

 _\- Ah ! Et qu'as tu compris ?_

 _\- C'était juste après que tu sortes des toilettes, je pense que tu as du voir des filles qui m'aguichaient... Je me trompe._

 _\- Non Oliver tu ne trompes pas... Je suis désolé, je pense que j'ai réagi au quart de tour...N'en parlons plus s'il te plait._

Oliver prend mon visage dans ses mains et déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est toi que j'aime depuis plus de trois ans maintenant... Enfin depuis bien plus longtemps que ça même._

Après notre dîner, nous montons dans un taxi et nous allons dans le quartier le plus branché...

La ville est magnifique, les bâtiments sont illuminées d'une multitude de couleur, du bleu, du rose, du vert, du rouge, du mauve... Des palmiers surplombent la grande avenues, amenant encore plus un côté exotique à cette ville déjà si magnifique. Des voitures aussi somptueuses les unes que les autres sont garés le long des trottoirs... Les gens ici ne manquent pas d'argent.

Oliver m'emmène dans une discothèque, je ne suis pas fan de ces endroits, Oliver non plus d'ailleurs, mais nous avons décidé de tout explorer, de vivre notre lune de miel à 100% sans regret. Nous nous engouffrons dans le club, la musique est forte si bien que si je veux parler à Oliver, je suis obligé de lui crier dans les oreilles. Des gens dansent sur la piste, des filles se déhanchent sur les mecs, je détourne le regard, ça me rappelle trop ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi.

Oliver et moi finissons par danser ensemble, on se tient un peu à l'écart de la foule. Oliver a toujours les yeux rivaient sur moi et je me sens rassuré de voir a quel point il veille sur moi.

 **Oliver**

Nous avons passé une excellent soirée, le début de nuit n'était pas mal non plus mais nous ne nous sommes pas éternisé dans le club. Nous étions tout les deux assez fatigués par notre journée... Il est un peu plus de dix heures et ma femme dort encore... Je lui prépare un plateau composé de jus de fruit frais, d'une tasse de latte, de pain et de confiture.

 _\- Ma chérie..._

Felicity s'étire, j'adore la voir au réveil, ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés, son visage est encore tout ensommeillé. Elle s'étend puis roule vers moi. Elle pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je passe mes doigts sans ses cheveux et caresse ensuite ses joues.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui, après notre soirée d'hier, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'être bercé.. Enfin si un peu quand même..._

Je souris, après notre retour nous avons pris une douche rapidement et je lui ai fait tendrement l'amour avant que l'on sombre tout les deux dans un sommeil réparateur. Felicity commence a manger, elle partage son repas avec moi... Ensuite nous nous habillons puis nous partons visiter la ville. Nous commençons par les musées d'art, la villa Vizcaya. Nous nous arrêtons pour déjeuner dans un petit restaurant qui fait des spécialités espagnoles, puis nous continuons notre aventure, Felicity tient absolument a faire le jardin des perroquets et je dois dire que je suis content de son choix, nous passons un super moment ces perroquets sont magnifiques et tous de couleur très différente. Je prends une jolie photo de ma femme tenant un perroquet aux couleurs jaune et bleu, puis l'envoie à ma soeur.

 **Felicity**

J'ai passé une magnifique journée, j'ai découvert plein de chose sur l'art que je ne connaissais pas, j'ai vu plein d'oiseaux différents dont je me rappelle même plus les noms, mais il était sublime avec de magnifique couleur chatoyantes,c'était un réel plaisir pour les yeux. Nous finissons notre soirée dans un petit restaurant sur le bord de mer. Nous sortons du restaurant tout les deux éreintés par notre journée.

 _\- Oliver, je n'ai pas la force de marcher jusqu'a la marina..._

Oliver rigole, pour lui tout va bien, bien sur, il a l'habitude de ce genre de marathon, il s'entraîne tout les jours à la course à pied et fait encore bien d'autre truc.

 _\- Ma pauvre chérie, j'ai peut être une solution pour toi..._

Il se moque de moi en plus... Oliver s'éloigne sur la plage, me laissant seul à proximité du restaurant.. Mais ou va t'il ! Il fait noir, enfin pas complètement d'ailleurs le ciel est magnifique il est d'une teinte orangé et on voit le soleil décliné à l'horizon. Je me suis perdue dans la contemplation du ciel et je suis surprise lorsque j'entends un hennissement. Un cheval, Oliver se tient devant moi sur un cheval.

 _\- Alors qu'en dis-tu ?_

Je souris, je l'aime voilà ce que j'en dis, il ferait vraiment tout pour moi, pour me rendre heureuse. Il descend de sa monture et m'aide à grimper, ensuite il se met derrière moi. Je colle mon dos sur son torse et me détend.

 _\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais monter à cheval._

 _\- J'ai pris des cours d'équitation lorsque j'étais enfant.._

Nous rejoignons un autre cavalier, probablement le propriétaire du cheval, nous le suivons, d'abord au pas puis au galop, notre cheval cours dans l'eau, quelque goutte d'eau viennent chatouiller mes mollets. Je suis heureuse, c'est vraiment une belle fin de soirée, avant de rendre le cheval à son propriétaire, nous demandons si il est possible qu'ils nous prennent en photo, celui ci accepte. La photo est superbe, on nous voit en selle, Oliver me tient par le taille, moi je tiens les rennes et derrière nous voyons le soleil orangé reflété sur l'eau de l'océan. Demain nous partirons vers une autre destination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliver**

Nous avons passé deux jours très agréable à Miami. Felicity essaie par tout les moyens de me faire dire la prochaine destination, elle a tenté le chantage, les câlins, les bisous, elle m'a fait la tête bon pas longtemps, c'était d'ailleurs assez marrant, puis je pense qu'elle a fini par se lasser car elle est partie s'asseoir dans le salon avec un livre, me laissant seul au poste de commande. Il est près de treize heures et je commence à avoir drôlement faim. Je regarde rapidement le Gps et remarque une petite crique non loin de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons. Je pivote sur la droite et mène le bateau dans la direction.

J'arrête le moteur, Felicity est tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'elle ne sait pas rendu compte que nous nous sommes arrêtés. Je me pose derrière elle est l'enlace tendrement. Je l'embrasse à l'arrière de son cou, remonte derrière son oreille, elle est parcouru de frisson.

 _\- Oliver... Tu me déconcentres._

Je souris, bien sur que je la déconcentre, je veux qu'elle me regarde...

 **Felicity**

Ce livre est passionnant, a peine ai-je fini un chapitre que j'attaque le suivant, je veux connaître la suite. Je sens le bateau ralentir mais je ne lève pas les yeux pour autant... Des bras puissants m'enlacent, puis des petits bisous sont déposés dans mon cou et derrière l'oreille. J'ai des frissons, beaucoup même... Bon sang, Oliver me fait toujours le même effet. Je n'arrive plus à lire, j'ai relu plusieurs fois la même phrase... Il me déconcentre... Je referme le livre et me retourne dans ses bras. Oliver me sourit, il est fière de lui.

 _\- On va aller pique-niquer la bas... ça te tente ?_

Je suis des yeux l'endroit qu'il me montre, c'est une petite crique paisible, elle est composé d'un tout petit banc de sable et est entouré de rocher assez haut, permettant toute l'intimité qu'un couple pourrait rechercher...

 _\- Je ne suis pas contre..._

 _\- Très bien alors allons-y._

Je prépare de quoi manger, pendant qu'Oliver file sortir le jet-ski. Je fourre tout dans le sac à dos puis je monte derrière lui en me cramponnant à lui. Nous ne mettons pas longtemps à arrivé. C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique, j'aime beaucoup. Nous nous asseyons sur le sable puis nous mangeons les sandwichs que j'ai préparé. C'est vraiment agréable de se trouver seul ici... Après le repas, je plonge dans l'eau, je fais quelque longueur, Oliver ne m'a pas suivi, il me mitraille avec l'appareil photo. Je lui fais signe de me rejoindre, il retire son tee-shirt et plonge à son tour, il me rejoins en deux temps trois mouvements, nous nous amusons pendant quelque minutes à s'éclabousser, puis Oliver plonge sous l'eau, je le cherche mais ne le trouve pas... Je commence à paniquer, je n'aime pas lorsqu'il fait cela j'ai toujours peur qu'il ne remonte pas. Je sens une de ses mains remonter le long de ma jambe puis il me saisit par la taille et m'embrasse. J'enroule mes mains autour de son cou, et nous nous embrassons, ce qui devait être un baiser se transforme rapidement en quelque chose de plus fort...

 **Oliver**

Nous marchons dans les rue de Cuba, La havane pour être précis, ma femme semble ravie de la destination. La ville est magnifique, nous avons loué une voiture pour pouvoir nous déplacer a notre guise. Nous visitons toute sorte de monument qui ont chacun une histoire qui leur est propre, les gens sont sympas et accueillant, Old Havana , la plaza Vieja, place de la cathédrale, bon par contre nous ne sommes pas entré a l'intérieur, mais de l'extérieur on peu dire qu'elle est vraiment jolie, des gens sont attablés sur la terrasse d'un restaurant et contemple le monument. Le soir commence a tomber, nous nous rendons donc a la fabrica de arte cubano. L'ambiance est agréable à l'intérieur, de la musique cubaine émane des enceintes et la barmaid fait de super bon cocktail. Nous passons un moment plus que sympas, des cubains dansent sur la musique, d'autre chante, l'endroit n'est pas très grand mais c'est convivial.

 **Felicity**

La Havane, je ne connaissais pas du tout et je dois dire que j'ai passé un très on moment dans cette ville magnifique, les monuments sont super beaux, les paysages également et les habitants sont gentils. Nous retournons au bateau épuisé mais content de notre journée. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que nous faisons demain, si nous restons ici ou si nous repartons, Oliver ne veut vraiment rien lâcher, pas la moindre petite information.. Je suis frustrée quand même j'aime savoir... Je file sous la douche et je pars rejoindre mon homme qui est déjà allongé dans le lit.

J'ai bien dormi je m'étends, tâte le lit, Oliver est déjà levé, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il ne dort que cinq heure par nuit voir parfois six mais ça reste vraiment très rare. Je regarde à l'extérieur, le yacht est déjà en mouvement. J'ai donc ma réponse, nous ne resterons donc pas plus d'une journée à la Havane, bon en même temps je m'en doutais, nous avons fait les principales chose qui y avait à voir. Je remonte sur le pont supérieur et je trouve Oliver aux commandes, je l'embrasse sur la joue.

 _\- Hey ma beauté... Tu as bien dormi._

 _\- Oui, mais a mon réveil, quelqu'un me manquait !_

 _\- Je suis désolé, tu me connais je n'arrivais plus à dormir et plutôt que de te réveiller en me tournant et retournant, j'ai préféré venir ici._

 _\- Ca fait longtemps que nous sommes partis ?_

 _\- Non, trente minute à peine... Notre prochaine destination est très proche, il y en a pour seulement une heure._

Une heure donc nous restons à Cuba... Je file dans la cuisine me servir à manger.

 _\- Oliver, tu veux quelque chose._

 _\- Hum... Un café s'il te plait.. Noir_

 **Oliver**

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je précise, elle me connaît par coeur. Je bois le café qu'elle vient de m'apporter puis me concentre à nouveau sur la navigation. Felicity s'assoit sur le fauteuil à côté de moi avec son latte et sa tranche de pain. Elle me propose un morceau, je croque dedans, j'engloutis la moitié de sa tartine. Elle sourit en me regardant...

 _\- Hey.. Tu as quasiment tout mangé..._

 _\- Désolé..._

Si tu prends les commandes j'irai t'en préparer une seconde pour me faire pardonner.

 _\- Oliver... Tu es sur que tu veux me laisser le yacht entre les mains, tu n'a pas peur que je l'explose, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre..._

 _\- Bah que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive, nous sommes seuls... Puis tu as eu ton permis il me semble._

Je me pousse et lui cède les commandes, elle est tendue, très tendue... Je lui masse tendrement les épaules histoire qu'elle s'apaise un peu, lorsque je vois qu'elle commence à être plus à l'aise, je file en cuisine lui préparé d'autre tartine que je badigeonne de confiture.

 **Felicity**

Finalement tout se passe bien, j'avais vraiment peur... Pas que je ne sache pas naviguer.. Non, ça je sais le faire mais le yacht vaut une petite fortune et, je ne voudrais pas être celle qui l'abîme. Le temps passe, je suis les indication du Gps, et lis ma prochaine destination... Je me tape la main sur le front, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant, bien sur que tout est indiqué la dessus... Maintenant je n'enquiquinerai plus mon mari pour savoir ou nous allons, il me suffira de regarder l'écran du gps. Oliver m'a laissé seule, il m'a dit qu'il allait prendre sa douche... J'arrive à proximité de la marina... Je commence à stresser, il y a du monde, enfin beaucoup de bateau, il faut manoeuvrer le bateau en marche arrière pour le mettre à quai et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de la faire. Le yacht est bien plus long et plus large que celui sur lequel j'ai appris... J'enclenche la marche arrière et tente désespérément de m'y mettre... Bon sang non je ne vais pas y arriver... Je suis tenté de le laisser la en plan, mais un autre bateau attend que j'ai fini mes manipulation pour prendre son emplacement... Tu peux le faire Felicity... Tu peux... Ouais je peux.. J'inspire un grand coup puis expire.. Je me replace un peu mieux et réitère ma manoeuvre...

 _\- Oui... Oui... Oui.. J'ai réussi._

 _\- Et je suis fière de toi._

Oliver est la, en fait depuis le début il est la et il m'a carrément laissé me débrouiller, je devrai lui en vouloir mais finalement je rigole.

 _\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire ici ?_

 _\- Visitez la barrière de corail._

 **Oliver**

La playa Santa Lucia, ce n'est pas une grande plage, elle s'étend sur vingt kilomètres. Ce n'est pas aussi grand que Miami mais c'est très jolie et les paysages sont magnifiques. Felicity me demande ce que nous allons faire, parce que oui y'a pas grand chose à faire mais je veux absolument faire de la plongé...Nous prenons le ponton en bois et nous nous dirigeons vers la hutte qui fait office de bureau pour les activités. Je me présente, j'avais réservez un moniteur de plongé pour la journée. J'avais beaucoup échangé avec lui par mail, m'était renseigné sur tout, les consignes de sécurité, la matériel qu'il fallait... Il m'a conseillé d'amener le mien car ceux d'ici ne sont pas en très bon état. J'ai donc acheté tout un tas de chose pour cette activité.

La dame de l'accueil me dit que José nous rejoindra sur la plage d'ici une vingtaine de minutes...

 _\- Oliver..._

Je vois que Felicity panique, elle n'a jamais fait ce genre d'activité.. Je ne peux pas en dire autant quand j'étais adolescent mon père m'a emmener une fois et j'avais trouvé ça génial. Après le naufrage du Gambit je ne pensais pas refaire un jour toute ces choses, pour moi c'était impensable mais le fait de savoir que tout cela n'était pas un accident mais que quelqu'un avait orchestré tout cela, je me suis remis en question et je ne regrette absolument pas.

- _Ne panique pas Fel, ça va bien se passer... José est un professionnel, il connaît son métier._

José nous rejoins comme convenu, il nous explique rapidement comment ça va se passer. Felicity ne dis rien, à mesure qu'il explique elle devient livide. Je la prends dans mes bras et tente de la rassurer...

 **Felicity**

Bon sang... de la plongée, il n'est pas sérieux... Il est hors de question que je plonge, José a beau être le meilleur moniteur de l'île je ne plongerai pas... Y'a probablement des requins la dessous, il est hors de question que je sois le dessert d'un de ses poissons... Non...

Oliver et José retourne sur notre bateau prendre le matériel, je n'avais même pas vu que nous étions équipé de tout ça. Ensuite nous partons sur un petit bateau à moteur en direction du large, deux autres hommes nous accompagne celui qui est commande et un autre qui va plonger avec nous, il est la pour me rassurer... Je n'ai pas encore vu d'aileron dépassé de l'eau mais rien à faire je suis sur qu'il n'y a pas que des petits poissons. Oliver passe son masque puis met sa bouteille d'oxygène sur son dos, il enfile des palmes... Je rigole.. Il est marrant comme ça, vraiment... José, m'équipe... J'avais dit non mais rien a faire Oliver a tellement insisté que je me retrouve contrainte et forcé de plonger avec eux. Oliver me prend les mains et esquisse un sourire, il se veut rassurant...

José plonge le premier, Oliver le suit, puis c'est mon tour... Je reste planté dans le bateau, je n'ose pas, Santos, il me semble que c'est son nom me prend la main et me fait signe qu'a trois nous sautons... Non... Je ne veux pas... Je ferme les yeux et l'écouté compter et à trois je me retrouve entraîné dans l'eau. Santos ne m'a pas lâché, je bats des pieds et je fais des mouvements avec mon bras libre pour descendre... Le spectacle est magnifique, des milliers de poissons de diverse couleur passe devant mes yeux, les coraux sont magnifiques, il sont de couleur et de forme différentes. Un poisson clown vient frôler mon bras, j'aimerai le toucher mais je me retiens, je ne veux pas les perturber... Toute mon angoisse s'efface, Oliver avait raison, je ne pouvais pas rater cela c'est exceptionnel. Notre petit groupe continue d'avancer, Santos ma tient toujours la main, je suis heureuse qu'il nous ai accompagné, sa présence me rassure, c'est vrai j'aurai préféré que ce soit la main d'Oliver dans la mienne, mais lui est plus devant moi, il suit José de prés et prend des photos. Un banc de poissons au couleur jaune avec un quelque tache violette autour des yeux des vert et orange nagent paisiblement, je ne sais même pas quel nom il porte mais ils sont tous sublimes. Nous passons au dessus d'une tortue d'eau, elle est géantes sont pattes son énorme, je ne parle même pas de sa carapace, sa stature est impressionnante, nous continuons notre ballade dans ce monde qui m'était encore inconnue il y a une heure. Santos me lâche enfin la main, Oliver lui demande de nous prendre en photo tout les deux ce qu'il accepte de faire. José revient vers nous et nous demande de faire demi tour... Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, il était sympas ce coin mais les poissons font la même chose ils nagent dans le sens inverse et rapidement comme si il était poursuivi... Nous repartons donc vers le bateau, je ne suis pas rassuré, Santos me reprend la main. Finalement José c'est inquiété pour rien, il n'y a rien sauf que lorsque je lève les yeux, une énorme requin est au dessus de nous, Santos doit sentir ma peur car il lève son pouce... J'essaie de me détendre après tout il connaît mieux les dangers de l'océan que moi.

 **Oliver**

Nous sommes tout les deux tranquillement assis dans notre salon devant la télévision que nous ne regardons pas vraiment, nous regardons les photos que nous avons faites cette après midi et nous cherchons les noms de différents poissons que nous avons rencontré sur le net.

 _\- Merci mon amour..._

 _\- De ?_

 _\- De m'avoir convaincu que ça valait le coup... C'était grandiose, et je ne suis pas prête d'oublier tout ce que j'ai découvert sous la mer..._

J'embrasse ma femme. De toute façon il était hors de question que je descende la dessous sans elle, je ni serai pas allé si je n'avais pas su la convaincre, c'est une chose que je voulais découvrir avec elle.

 _\- Je suis content que tu sois venu... Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement... Il se fait tard, nous devrions allé nus coucher._

J'éteins la télévision, ferme le bateau et nous descendons ensemble dans notre chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Première tempête**

 **Felicity**

Déjà plus de trois semaines que nous avons quitté Starling, je dois dire qu'elle a été riche en découverte et en émotion. Finalement nous sommes resté un peu plus longtemps que prévu à Cuba, José notre moniteur de plongé avec qui Oliver avait échangé plusieurs mail, nous a proposé de nous faire visiter la région... Il est vraiment sympas cet homme, nous avons rencontré sa famille, ce sont tous des gens adorable. Nous avons dîné chez eux à plusieurs reprise et avons même assisté au mariage de sa soeur. Au départ nous n'étions pas très chaud, nous disant que nous n'avions pas notre place mais José a insisté puis ça faisait vraiment plaisir au reste de sa famille donc nous sommes restés. La famille de José avait réservé une petite partie de la plage qu'ils ont aménagés à leur façon. Quelque table ici et la, des chaises mais très peu... Après être passé chez le notaire oui parce que ça ne se passe forcément comme chez nous, la soeur de José est arrivé dans une jolie voiture, cadeau d'Oliver pour les remercier de l'invitation, il avait cru comprendre que c'était la rêve de la soeur de José alors il l'a loué pour la journée. Elle était heureuse, elle a remercié mon mari je ne sais combien de fois. Elle portait une robe blanche toute simple... Après l'arrivé des époux nous avons bu quelque verre de Rhum et avons dansé une partie de la nuit... C'était vraiment un agréable moment.

A présent, nous naviguons vers la république Dominicaine, j'ai hâte que nous arrivions. Oliver à tenu a faire le voyage sur deux jours parce qu'il ne voulait pas que nous fassions milles kilomètres sur la journée. Je suis aux commandes du yacht, finalement ça me plait de naviguer.

 _\- Felicity, nous devrions nous arrêter la pour la nuit... Le soleil commence à décliner, il va rapidement faire noir._

 _\- J'écoute ses conseils, je sais qu'il a raison, naviguer dans le noir ce n'est pas top.._

 **Oliver**

Nous nous arrêtons sur une petite crique pour la nuit. Un poteau sort de l'eau, plusieurs même, je sors du yacht et l'attache de chaque côté. Ensuite, j'aide Felicity à préparer le repas pour ce soir. Spaghettis bolognaise...

 _\- Oliver, je vais dresser la table, nous mangeons dehors ou à l'intérieur ?_

 _\- Dedans..._

Je sers nos assiette puis nous mangeons en discutant de notre semaine qui vient de s'écouler. Nous avons vraiment fait de bel rencontre. Après avoir débarrassé et tout mis au lave vaisselle, nous montons sur le pont supérieur pour profiter du jacuzzi. L'eau est chaude, et la température est douce, un léger vent vient chatouiller notre peau de temps en temps. Je prends Felicity dans mes bras et nous restons un moment ainsi a contempler le ciel qui est parsemé de millions d'étoile.

 _\- Oliver tu as vu ?_

 _\- Yep... On devrait rentrer, je crois qu'une tempête se prépare..._

 **Felicity**

Nous étions vraiment bien, pourquoi a t'il fallu que cette éclair viennent zébrer le ciel. Nous rejoignons l'intérieur du bateau. J'espère qu'Oliver se trompe, je ne suis pas du tout rassuré la tout de suite.

 _\- Tu es sur Oliver que c'est une tempête ?_

Je vois Oliver parcourir plusieurs site météorologique...

 _\- Oui certain.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne risque rien... Nous sommes à l'abri ici. Nous ne sommes pas en pleine mer. Puis le bateau est sécurisé..._

Nous allons nous doucher, puis nous nous mettons au lit. Je me pelotonne contre Oliver. C'est moi qui est le plus peur de nous deux, Oliver me rassure, je me sens nulle à ce moment précis parce que c'est lui qui devrait avoir peur, c'est lui qui a vécu le naufrage du bateau et si mes souvenirs sont bon c'était durant une tempête. L'orage se rapproche de plus en plus, le vent monte et la pluie claque sur les vitres. Je me serre encore plus contre mon mari.

 _\- Ca va aller Felicity.. Je t'assure._

Il m'embrasse tendrement puis me reprend dans ses bras. La yacht tangue un peu... Il est ballotté de droite à gauche avec le vent. Oliver a fini par s'endormir, moi je n'y arrive pas, il n'y a rien à faire. L'orage est toujours la et la pluie continue de tomber en de grosse goutte, le vent à redoubler en intensité... J'essaie de penser à des choses rassurante, à ma famille, mes amis. Je cale ma respiration sur celle de mon mari, ça me calme un peu...

 **Oliver**

Felicity a fini par s'endormir, elle est toujours contre moi mais est beaucoup plus détendu. Je la pousse légèrement pour ne pas la réveiller. La tempête a duré une bonne partie de la nuit, il est encore tôt six heures. Le jour se lève doucement. Je m'habille, prend un petit déjeuné, détache le yacht, démarre le moteur et je prends la direction de notre prochaine destination. Nous avons parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin hier, il ne me reste plus que trois heures de trajet. Une demi heure avant l'arrivé je réveil Felicity, lui apporte le petit déjeuner au lit, je ne m'attarde pas avec elle, je lui réserve une grosse surprise, je pense qu'elle va être aux anges. Je lui ai juste demandé d'être prête dans l'heure. Elle ne m'a posé aucune question ce qui m'a un peu étonné.

 _\- Je suis prête._

 _\- Nickel allons-y alors._

Près de la marina il y une agence de location de voiture, je loue donc un 4*4... Felicity me pose tout un tas de question, je me doutais bien que son silence n'aurait pas duré.

 _\- Toujours aussi curieuse !_

 _\- Oui... Je ne vais pas changer..._

 _\- Oh non surtout pas, c'est comme ça que je t'aime._

Je lui prends la main et me concentre sur la route, je tourne vers l'aéroport.

\- _Oliver, qu'allons faire à l'aéroport ?_

 _\- Regarder les avions décollés et atterrir..._

 _\- Tu te fou de moi..._

Bien sur que je me moque d'elle... Je trouve une place de parking, nous descendons et remontons les allées de bitume jusqu'a l'entrée principale, il est à peine dix heures et le thermomètre affiche déjà plus de trente degrés. Il faut une chaleur étouffante dans l'aéroport et pourtant la climatisation fonctionne.

 **Felicity.**

Ah Oliver et ses secrets, je sais qu'il aime ça, mais il aurait pu me donner un indice, je déteste ne pas savoir. Qu'est ce que nous faisons ici, peut être qu'il veut me faire faire un saut en parachute, ou alors un vol en hélicoptère... Oui c'est sûrement un truc dans le genre. Il ne veut pas m'en parler pour ne pas que je panique. Oliver me tient toujours la main, il s'assoit sur un banc. La c'est bizarre vraiment, je n'y comprend rien du tout. Une petite fille court dans notre direction, je la reconnais instantanément...

 _\- Parrain !_

Sara, la fille de John et Lyla, Oliver se lève et la réceptionne, elle se niche dans son cou et le couvre de bisous, elle est âgé de trois ans maintenant. Je relève la tête et vois mes deux amis pas très loin. Je suis à la fois étonné et super contente de les trouver la. J'enlace le couple, Oliver a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il est content de sa surprise.

 _\- (Dig) Vous nous manquiez alors on a pris un vol._

Dig et Oliver partent récupérer les bagages _._

 _\- Je suis contente que vous soyez la même si je ne comprends pas tout._

 _\- (Lyla) Y'a rien à comprendre, John et Oliver avait planifié ça avant votre départ, nous attendions juste qu'Oliver nous donne le jour ou nous devions arrivé. Il a mis le jet à notre disposition._

Oliver et John avait déjà tout organisé, ce sont vraiment de sacré cachottiers ces deux la.

 _\- Vous restez longtemps ?_

 _\- Oui assez longtemps en fait._

La réponse de Lyla est vague, je me doute bien qu'elle a eut ordre de se taire, mais je m'en fiche de savoir ou pas, je suis simplement heureuse de passer du temps avec eux en dehors de notre ville et de nos missions du soir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oliver**

Nous retournons au bateau pour déposer les bagages de nos amis. Ma petite princesse ne me lâche plus. Elle est toujours dans mes bras, elle me pose tout un tas de question sur ce qui nous entoure, elle est curieuse. Je pense que ma surprise a vraiment fait plaisir.

 _\- (Lyla) Oliver c'est quoi ce nom "Olicity Queen" !_

 _\- Une combinaison de nos deux prénoms suivi de notre nom de famille, je trouvais ça vraiment chouette._

Lyla souris, me tapote l'épaule et suis Felicity à l'intérieur. Elle n'a pas encore vu le bateau.

Avec Dig nous nous installons sur le salon extérieur, je fais extrêmement attention à Sara, je ne voudrai pas qu'elle passe par dessus bord. D'ailleurs il va falloir que nous l'ayons à l'oeil constamment.

 **Felicity**

Lyla semble aussi impressionné que moi lorsque j'ai visité le yacht la première fois. Je lui montre la chambre qu'elle partagera avec Dig ainsi que celle de Sara.

 _\- Bein dis donc, de l'extérieur on est loin de s'imaginer qu'il y a autant d'espace._

 _\- Et encore tu n'a pas tout vu, nous avons un petit garage ou est garé un jet ski et un jacuzzi sur le pont supérieur_.

\- _Sérieusement !_

Après avoir rangé les affaires nous rejoignons les garçons. Ils sont attablés à l'extérieur et sirote un cocktail. Sara est toujours sur Oliver, elle ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, on dirait que son parrain lui a manqué.

L'après-midi, nous partons nous baigner dans les eaux claires de l'océan. Il n'y a pas grand monde sur la plage, quelque touriste mais très peu. Il fait vraiment très chaud, nous ne sommes bien que dans l'eau. Nous quittons la plage lorsque le soleil commence à décliner. Nous repassons au bateau pour nous doucher. Ensuite nous prenons la direction d'un restaurant ou nous dégustons des langoustes et autre fruit de mer, ainsi qu'une bonne poêlé de légume et de poulet. Avant de rentrer nous parcourons un peu la ville, il y beaucoup d'ambiance, ça me rappelle un peu Cuba. Nous ne nous attardons pas parce Sara s'est endormie dans les bras de Dig.

 **Oliver.**

Première journée avec nos amis, après le petit déjeuné, Dig et Lyla, partent faire leur première expérience en plongés. Pendant qu'eux découvrent les fond sous-marins nous, nous allons faire quelque course. Sara est avec nous, elle ne me quitte toujours pas ma petite princesse. Je lui tiens fermement la main pour ne pas qu'elle se sauve et de l'autre je tiens ma femme par la taille, nous ressemblons à une petite famille.

Pendant que je prépare le repas, Felicity et Sara jouent sur la plage, nous avons acheté un seau et une pelle pour la miss et je vois qu'ils fabriquent des châteaux de sables. Enfin s'est plus Felicity qui les fait et Sara qui s'amuse à les détruire dans la foulé. Sara rit aux éclats et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression ébahi de ma femme.

 **Felicity**

Non mais je rêve, j'ai passé plus d'une demi heure a monter ce château et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre Sara en photo devant mon oeuvre. Elle a tout démolie et en plus ça la fait rire, complètement rire. Je l'attrape et je lui fait une tonne de chatouille, elle se tortille dans tout les sens pour échapper à mes attaques.

 _\- On va voir parrain ?_

Sara à les yeux qui pétillent lorsque je prononce le mot magique. Je l'emmène donc au yacht. A peine avons nous franchi les portes qu'elle se jette sur lui et lui raconte tout ce que nous avons fait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Oliver à préparé mais ça sent divinement bon. Lyla et Dig entre peu de temps après nous, nous nous installons pour manger une paella et je dois avouer qu'en plus de sentir bon elle est super bonne. J'ai vraiment un mari en or, même nos invités le félicite, Lyla dit qu'elle n'aurai jamais réussi à faire mieux et John le taquine.

 _\- Ce n'est pas Pdg d'une grande entreprise que tu aurai dû être, mais cuisinier._

Dig et Lyla nous raconte ce qu'ils ont vécu sous l'océan, ils ont des souvenirs plein la tête, un peu comme nous la première fois nous avons tenté l'expérience. L'après-midi nous allons faire la visite du Manati park, avec son très jolie jardin botanique, nous voyons plusieurs espèce animal tel que des tortues, crocodile, iguane, des perroquets, des flamants rose... ect. A la fin nous demandons si il est possible que Sara nage avec les dauphins, ça ne nous est pas refusé mais forcément il demande à ce qu'un adulte soit présent dans le bassin avec elle. C'est son père qui s'y colle même si il n'est pas très ravi au départ, il pensait envoyé Oliver parce que comme c'est lui qui a eut cette idée de génie, selon lui la place lui aurait revenu de droit, sauf qu'Oliver n'a pas voulu, pour lui c'est une expérience qu'un père doit vivre avec sa fille.

Sara ne semblait pas très à l'aise au départ avec les gros poissons comme elle dit mais elle s'est très vite accommodé à leur présence et a fini par les toucher. Nous avons mitraillé la scène de photo et de vidéo, ça fera un magnifique souvenir pour elle plus tard.

 **Oliver**

Déjà plus dix jours que nous sommes ici et je dois dire que nous avons bien profité, nous avons fait de nombreuse visite, je suis retourné faire de la plongée avec Dig, ça été un sacré moment, nous nous sommes retrouvés entourés de raie énorme et de requin, oui des requins je dois dire que nous étions pas du tout rassuré, mais heureusement notre guide nous avez expliqué la conduite à tenir au cas ou ça arriverait. Nous avons fait un safari a bord d'un camion première destination visite d'une implantation de canne à sucre, c'était très enrichissant suivi d'une balade à cheval à travers la végétation, nous avons assisté à la naissance d'un cigare et avons eut le plaisir d'y goûter, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que j'ai apprécié quand à Dig on aurait dit qu'il allait cracher ses poumons, Felicity et Lyla quand à elle ont poliment refusé ce qui leur était offert. Nous avons également vu comment il faisait leur café, je dois dire que je préfère largement notre méthode qui est bien moins fatigante, nous avons visité une école locale, leur façon d'étudier est complètement différente de la notre, les enfants sont regroupés selon une tranche d'âge ainsi des enfants de 3 ans peuvent être dans la même classe qu'un enfant de 5 ans. Nous avons goûté à la joie du parachute, visité la village Altos de chavon qui possèdent une architecture magnifique, cette ville est bâti dans les hauteurs, les artisans ont travaillés la pierre afin de façonnés des ruelles, c'est vraiment très beau et bien réalisé.

On a visité un village de pêcheur ou il y a peu d'hôtel, toute la nature à été préservez, nous avions l'impression d'entrer dans un autre décors que ce que nous avions vu actuellement. Dans ce village il n'y pas de site, ni de jolie battisse, juste des cocotiers et des étendues de sable blanc qui sont resté intact, rien n'a été détruit par le passage massif des touristes.

 **Felicity**

Après ces quinze jours magnifique, il est temps que Dig et Lyla rentre à Starling, j'ai un peu le coeur lourd de les voir partir, mais c'est ainsi. Nous les conduisons à l'aéroport, le jet est déjà arrivé sur la piste. J'embrasse mes amis et la petite puce, et les laisse s'éloigner vers le jet. Oliver me prend dans ses bras. Nous faisons de grand signe à nos amis puis la porte de l'avion se ferme. Nous regagnons notre voiture et je remercie Oliver pour tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir mes amis de sitôt. C'est vrai que les voir nous quitter me fait un peu mal mais je suis également contente de pouvoir profiter à nouveau de notre escapade rien qu'a deux.

 _\- Alors ou allons-nous maintenant ?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Oliver.**

Après notre séjour en République dominicaine nous naviguons à présent vers la Guadeloupe.

Felicity connaît notre destination et depuis hier elle regarde ce que nous pourrions faire une fois arrivé sur place. Ca fait déjà plus d'un mois que nous avons quitté Starling, un mois que nous sommes seuls enfin si nous retirons les jours passé avec Dig et Lyla. J'amarre le yacht et je file rejoindre ma femme dans le salon extérieur. Elle est étendue sur le canapé, sa tablette dans les mains. Elle est vraiment belle, ses cheveux sont bien plus blond que d'habitude et sa peau à pris les couleurs d'un miel clair qui fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

Nous passons un séjour agréable ici, nous réitérons l'expérience de la plongé et découvrons d'autre poissons que nous n'avions pas encore vu lors de nos précédentes expédition, je m'adonne à la pêche au gros et je ne dois pas être si doué que cela car je n'ai jamais réussi a prendre de poisson. Nous pratiquons une activité que nous n'avions pas encore eut le loisirs de faire le canyonig, je me suis éclaté, je n'ai vraiment eut aucune difficultés pour sauter dans l'eau à plusieurs mètre de hauteur, c'est ce que je fais au moins une fois par semaine la nuit enfin excepté que chez nous il n'y pas d'eau à l'arrivé et que j'utilise mon arc et une corde pour éviter de me tuer. Felicity a été un peu moins rassuré, faut dire qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude de se jeter dans le vide. Malgré tout elle s'est éclaté, nous étions constamment sécurisé, notre guide était vraiment chouette et nous a parlé de sa passion avec beaucoup d'engouement.

 **Felicity**

Le canyonig, je n'en avais jamais fait et je dois dire que j'appréhender un peu, mais finalement j'ai adoré et maintenant j'ai hâte d'en refaire. Nous nous sommes essayé au canoë également, nous y avons découvert la Mangovre et son éco système, c'était une promenade très riche en découverte et enrichissante, mais bon sang le soir qu'est ce que j'ai eut mal au bras et encore je n'ai pas pagayé énormément, j'ai laissé Oliver se débrouiller la plupart du temps. Il ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur, heureusement parce que je me sentais pas vraiment capable de pagayer sur autant de kilomètres.

Ca fait déjà quatre jours que nous sommes ici et je ne m'en lasse pas, c'est très diffèrent de ce que nous avons déjà vu et fait, les activités ne sont pas du tout les mêmes et je trouve cela très bien car je pense qu'a force nous nous serons lassé.

 _\- Oliver, que fait on aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Hum... Une randonné en quad, ça te tente ?_

 _\- Ok, mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas moi qui prend les commandes._

Oliver se marre tout seul, bein voyons moque toi de ta pauvre femme, c'est ça.

Comme convenue, enfin nous n'avons rien convenue mais je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix, c'est Oliver qui prend les commandes de l'engin. Nous partons avec un guide, seul, nous l'avons réservé pour la journée. Nous passons par des chemins très fréquenté par les touristes, notre guide qui se prénomme Jules nous fait découvrir des coins inaccessibles en voiture, nous voyageons à travers la faune et la flore, je respire le grand air, tout est grandiose ici, nous sommes loin de la ville et de sa pollution habituel. Nous nous arrêtons très souvent pour prendre des photos du paysage, je veux que nous immortalisons le moindre de nos déplacements et découvertes. A notre retour, nous faisons le plein de nourriture et retournons au bateau. Nous dînons au clair de lune, le bruits des insectes et de la mer nous accompagne tout au long du repas. Après nous avoir rempli l'estomac nous nous connectons sur skype et nous discutons durant une petite demi heure avec Théa. Elle nous raconte les soucis qu'elle rencontre au club, notamment un problème avec son ordinateur. Je souris lorsque je l'entends se plaindre.

\- Felicity, je t'interdis de te moquer, sérieusement aide-moi

\- (Oliver) Théa, nous sommes en vacance, comment veux-tu qu'elle t'aide ?

\- Tais toi Ollie, laisse moi seule avec ta femme.

Oliver m'embrasse et s'éloigne, il me dit qu'il va vérifié le niveau de carburant. Je tente tant bien que mal d'aider Théa mais, à distance ce n'est as évident.

Après lui avoir fait de multiplie manipulation, j'obtiens enfin un résultat, en fait son logiciel c'est désinstallé mais pas en totalité, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait son compte. Je lui suggère donc de le supprimer correctement et de le réinstaller.

Je coupe l'ordinateur et appelle Oliver, l'air est encore chaud à l'extérieur et, j'ai bien envie de me prélasser dans le jacuzzi avec lui.

 **Oliver**

Ma soeur abuse comme toujours, mais je me retire quand même, je sais que Felicity va l'aider, il lui est impossible de laisser ma soeur se débrouiller. Je m'éloigne en les laissant en tête à tête, j'espère simplement que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. Je descends au pont inférieur et j'effectue quelque vérification.

J'entends que Felicity m'appelle, finalement ça aura été moins long que je ne le pensais. Je remonte, Felicity me prend la main et m'emmène dehors. Elle me montre le pont supérieur avec sa main, j'ai compris ce qu'elle veut et je souris.

 _\- Bonne idée_.

Nous nous déshabillons et nous entrons dans le bain bouillonnant. Je me cale contre le dossier, Felicity se place face à moi. Je lui prends les mains et l'entraîne vers moi. Elle positionne ses jambes de part et d'autre de mes cuisses. Je l'enserre doucement dans mes bras et pose ma tête au creux de son cou. Felicity me masse l'arrière de la tête, il ne me faut pas longtemps avant que le bas de mon corps ne réagisse.

Mes mains se baladent sur son corps, Felicity m'embrasse dans le cou puis sur la joue, je la repousse légèrement afin de pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. Nos langues se taquinent d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus langoureusement, Felicity presse son intimité contre la mienne, je n'en peux plus d'attendre et je suppose qu'elle non plus puisqu'elle soulève ses fesses prend possession de mon corps. Je pousse un gémissement, c'est tellement bon. Felicity ondule sur moi, je ne la quitte pas des yeux, j'aime la regarder prendre du plaisir et j'aime le fait que ce soit moi qui lui fasse cette effet la. Elle ferme les yeux et s'agrippe a mes épaules, elle bouge de plus en plus rapidement et j'accompagne ses mouvements. Je jouis en premier et Felicity ne met pas longtemps à me suivre, elle mord dans mon épaule pour ne pas crier et je lui tire doucement sur les cheveux. Elle se relève, puis sort rapidement du jacuzzi, elle s'enroule dans une serviette, elle est vraiment belle. Je me lève à mon tour et la prend dans mes bras et lui souffle un _"je t'aime"._

Dernier jour ici, je me prépare, j'enfile une bonne paire de chaussure, nous partons pour l'après midi faire une randonné. Felicity est épuisé, je le vois bien, depuis quelque jours elle ne dort plus correctement, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, pourtant avec tout ce que nous faisons la journée, elle ne devrait pas mettre longtemps a trouver le sommeil.

 _\- Felicity tu es sur que tu veux y aller, on pourrait resté ici et se reposer._

 _\- Non Oliver, c'est notre dernier jour et je veux le faire._

Quel tête de mule, je l'embrasse et prend notre sac à dos. Après deux heures de marche nous arrivons enfin à notre but. Les chutes du Carbet. La vue est spectaculaire, je ne regrette pas d'être venu, Felicity s'assoit sur un rocher.

 _\- Ma chérie, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, je me repose juste un peu._

Je lui tends une bouteille d'eau, avec la chaleur il vaut mieux s'hydrater. Nous restons un moment sur le site a écouter le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule de la roche, c'est un havre de paix.

Très relaxant et reposant, si nous étions seul, je ferai même un peu de méditation...

 **Felicity**

Après notre grande et longue randonné, enfin à la fin ça rassemblais plus a de l'escalade, je me prélasse dans le jacuzzi. Je souris en repassant à notre dernière viré dans le petit bassin, ce qui devait être un moment de détente c'est transformé en autre chose. Oliver ne tarde pas à me rejoindre avec deux coupes de champagne et quelque toast, il est vraiment beau, il ne porte qu'un simple short de bain, sa peau à pris une belle couleur foncé, il se baisse et me donne un coupe, je la saisie en souriant. Nous trinquons ensemble à quoi je ne sais pas mais il ne faut pas forcement d'occasion particulière pour boire du champagne.

Il entre dans le bain a remous et m'embrasse, je rougis enfin je pense je sens l'excitation monter. Oliver me caresse d'abord les bras, puis la poitrine et il finit par descendre plus bas. Je me retrouve rapidement à califourchon sur lui et je sens clairement son excitation. Je sors du bain, le prend par la main et l'emmène dans notre chambre. Oliver retire mon maillot de bain puis fait glisser son short de bain sur le sol, il me pousse doucement su notre lit, poursuit ses caresses et joue avec mon intimité. Je suis tellement excité que je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps, je l'attrape par la tête capture ses lèvres et l'entraîne sur mon corps.

 _\- Pressé Madame Queen !_

Je suis même plus que ça, je suis je sais pas mais je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il prenne possession de mon corps, et rapidement parce que je n'en peux plus. Oliver ne l'entend pas vraiment de cette oreille, il continue ses caresses, sur mon corps entre mes jambes, je passe une main entre nous, saisi son sexe et le mène la ou je veux qu'il soit. Oliver sourit contre mes lèvres et accède enfin à ma demande.

Après que nous ayons fait l'amour, je pose ma tête contre son torse. Je suis si bien la avec lui, j'aimerai que ces moments durent une éternité.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oliver**

 _\- Felicity, ça va ?_

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'elle plonge la tête dans les toilettes, je me précipite vers elle pour lui tenir les cheveux.

 _\- Oliver tu devrais te recoucher, tu n'as pas a assisté à ça..._

Comment ça... Il est hors de question que je me couche en sachant que ma femme ne va pas bien. Quel mari je ferai si je la laissais seule dans un moment pareil. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras, je veux être sur que la crise est passé et qu'elle aille un peu mieux.

 _\- Felicity, il est hors de question que je te laisse dans un moment pareil._

Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse, puis s'écarte doucement, elle est pâle, vraiment pâle. Je me demande ce qu'elle a j'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade, que c'est simplement un dérangement intestinale.

 _\- Je me brosse les dents et j'arrive._

Je la regarde s'éloigner, elle chancelle légèrement, je fais un pas dans sa direction pour la stabiliser un peu.

 _\- Si tu permets, je pense que je vais rester à tes côtés._

Elle pousse un petit soupir, puis fait ce qu'elle a faire. Nous nous remettons au lit, je la prends dans mes bras et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, elle tremble légèrement, je remonte un peu plus les couvertures sur elle et la rapproche au maximum de moi. Après une petite dizaine de minutes, je sens son souffle se faire plus discret, elle a finit par retomber dans les limbes du sommeil. Je ne la lâche pas pour autant, je la garde serré et je continue de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'a ce qu'à mon tour je retrouve le sommeil.

 **Felicity**

Je suis réveillé a nouveau, je suis toute transpirante et j'ai de grosse douleur qui me vrille l'estomac, je suis mal vraiment mal... Je me lève en essayant de ne pas réveiller Oliver, je ne veux pas à nouveau le déranger avec mes problèmes, il a besoin de dormir déjà qu'il dort peu alors si je le réveil toute les cinq minutes, il risque d'être complètement crevé demain. Je me précipite dans les toilettes et plonge pour la seconde fois de la nuit ma tête dans la cuvette. Je me redresse, tire la chasse d'eau, rabat l'abattant et m'assoit dessus. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, je ne suis pas bien, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de ma vie. Mon corps est bouillant, j'ai chaud, un voile de transpiration parcours mon dos et mon torse,c'est horrible d'avoir si chaud.. Je passe près de la chambre, Oliver semble dormir profondément, je souris il est tellement beau. Ca fait un moment cinq ans que je le connais, deux ans que nous avons enfin passer le cap de l'amitié et je le trouve toujours aussi sexy et séduisant. Je me recule et ferme délicatement la porte, puis je vais dans la salle de bain prévu pur les invités, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir, l'eau tiède me fait du bien. Je sors, je me sens légèrement mieux, la douche semble m'avoir fait du bien. Je ma rhabille, je passe un petit débardeur et un shorty puis je me dirige sur le pont supérieur, je ne veux pas me recoucher pour le moment, je ne suis pas bien allongé, et je ne veux pas réveiller Oliver en gesticulant sans cesse. Il fait vraiment chaud dans ici, j'ouvre la petite baie vitrée et part m'installer à l'extérieur, la fraîcheur de la nuit me fait le plus grand bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir moins chaud, j'aurai dû rester sous la douche en fait. Je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé puis je me rendors en position semi assise.

Mon répit ne dure pas longtemps, à nouveau les crampes d'estomac apparaissent et je suis prise d'un haut le coeur.. Bordel je n'aurai pas le temps de courir au toilette, je sens que ça vient. Je passe ma tête par dessus bord et rend dans l'eau, c'est pas vraiment top mais tant pis c'était soit dans l'eau ou sur le sol. C'est douloureux, j'ai l'estomac vide, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive. Je me repose sur le canapé, j'ai la tête qui tourne et la vue brouillé. J'espère que je serai me rendormir.

 **Oliver**

Felicity n'est pas avec moi lorsque je me réveille, le soleil n'est pas encore la, mais l'aube apparaît doucement. J'enfile un bas et part à la recherche de ma femme. Je pense la trouver dans le salon mais elle n'y est pas, je commence à paniquer. Je l'appelle à plusieurs reprise, aucune réponse. Merde ou elle est, elle ne peut pas être bien loin nous sommes au milieu de l'océan, les possibilités sont assez réduites sur le bateau. Je redescends et fouille les autres chambres, elle n'est nulle part. Je remonte rapidement les escaliers, mon coeur palpite, j'ouvre la baie vitrée, elle n'est pas verrouillé pourtant il me semble l'avoir fermé hier soir avant de me coucher. Je me calme instantanément lorsque je vois le corps de ma femme, elle est allongée sur le canapé à l'extérieur du yacht. Elle a dû sentir ma présence car elle ouvre les paupières. Elle s'étire, puis se frotte les yeux. Elle semble crevé, elle a des cernes sous ses paupières et est toujours aussi blanche que cette nuit. Je m'inquiète, je n'aime pas la savoir malade. Il ne nous reste que quelque heures de navigation avant notre prochaine destination. Si elle ne va pas mieux, je l'emmènerai voir un médecin.

 _\- Oliver, quel heure est il ?_

 _\- Un peu moins de six heures...Felicity, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ?_

 _\- Je suis venue ici en pleine nuit, j'avais trop chaud en bas et je ne voulais pas te déranger..._

 _\- Tu ne me déranges pas ma chérie, tu as encore été malade ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 **Felicity**

Je ne me sens toujours pas au top de ma forme, mais je me lève quand même... J'ai la tête qui va exploser et toujours des douleurs dans le ventre et l'estomac. Pendant qu'Oliver prépare le petit déjeuner je file sous la douche. J'enfile une petite robe d'été et rejoins mon mari, je ne suis même pas encore en haut des marches que je repars d'ou je viens et termine à nouveau dans les toilettes, l'odeur du café ne m'a pas vraiment réussi... Mais zut, que m'arrive t'il. Je chercher dans l'armoire à pharmacie quelque chose qui pourrait me calmer. Je finis par trouver des médicaments contre le mal de mer. Bon ok je ne pense que c'est ce que j'ai mais si ça pouvait calmer mes nausées ne serait ce que pour le reste du voyage ça m'arrangerait. Je prends deux cachets comme indiqué sur la boite et m'allonge sur notre lit.

 **Oliver**

Felicity n'est toujours remonté, je sais que certaine femme sont longue à se préparer le mâtin mais ça n'a jamais été le cas de la mienne. Je pars la rejoindre, je reste sur le pas de la porte de notre chambre, Felicity est allongé sur notre lit et semble s'être assoupie. Je la laisse tranquille, je ne veux pas la déranger surtout qu'elle a passé une très mauvaise nuit, je m'avance et dépose un petit baiser sur sa tempe avant de m'éloigner. Je remonte et prend donc mon petit déjeuné seul en parcourant les sites internet, je fait des recherches sur notre prochaine destination. Je l'avais fait avant de partir mais je n'étais pas très sur de mes choix, j'espère que tout plaira à Felicity. Je passe environ une heure a regarder différentes information, lorsque le jour est complètement levé, je file au poste de pilotage. Le temps qu'il me reste avant d'arriver à destination n'est plus très long. Je me concentre sur la navigation, enfin j'essaie parce que l'état de Felicity m'inquiète. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade.

Felicity n'est toujours pas réveillé lorsque nous arrivons à notre prochaine destination Trinidad et Tobago.


	10. Chapter 10

**Trinidad et Tobago**

 **Felicity**

Je sors de la chambre, puis file dans le salon, je me sens un peu mieux, ce n'est pas encore la grande forme mais on va dire que cette nuit était bien pire, le yacht est amarré, nous sommes donc à destination. Oliver ne semble pas être la, étrange, je me demande ou il est. Je fait le tour du yacht, il n'est pas à l'intérieur, je sors, la vue est magnifique. Un phare rouge et blanc fait face à notre bateau, plus loin se dresse une montagne entouré de végétation. Je regarde sur la gauche et aperçois Oliver qui remonte le ponton les bras chargés de victuaille. Il est allé faire les courses, c'est vraiment un amour. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit il accélère le pas et son visage s'illumine d'une énorme sourire. Je vais à sa rencontre, il m'embrasse comme ci ça faisait des jours qu'il ne m'avait pas vu, me prend par la taille et m'emmène chez nous.

 _\- Tu vas mieux ?_

 _\- On dirait..._

 **Oliver**

Corvées ravitaillement faite, j'ai pris assez de nourriture pour trois jours, je me dépêche de rentrer, je n'ai pas dit à ma femme que je sortais et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Je marche en direction du yacht et j'aperçois Felicity dehors. Elle est vraiment belle dans cette petite robe d'été, elle a les yeux fixés sur le paysage et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Nous rangeons les courses ensemble, je vois que Felicity ne va pas mieux, à chaque fois qu'une odeur est un peu forte, elle est prise de spasme.

 _\- Felicity... Je t'emmène chez le médecin. Hors de question que tu restes comme cela._

Elle est de plus en plus pâle et à moins de force qu'hier. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ainsi, il en est hors de question. Je la prends par la main et l'emmène en ville.

 **Felicity**

Oliver semble rassuré, nous avons vu le médecin, il soupçonne une intoxication alimentaire, il m'a donné de quoi me soigner, et m'a conseillé de ne pas forcer sur la nourriture aujourd'hui.

Je suis ses conseils, pendant qu'Oliver prend son repas je reste à l'extérieur, les odeurs culinaire m'incommode encore. Je m'en veux de le laisser pendant le repas, c'est vrai ça ne doit pas être rigolo d'avoir pour seul compagnie son assiette.

Après le déjeuné nous partons vers la capitale. Nous voulons absolument assisté au fameux carnaval et je dois dire que malgré la fatigue qui me gagne rapidement je ne regrette pas le déplacement, c'est absolument fabuleux. Le musique retentit dans chaque rue, chaque ruelle, même les boutiques, les voitures et certains passant qui ont des petites enceintes pportables, les danseuses ont toutes des costumes magnifiques, nous assistons à un ballet de couleur chatoyantes, les danseurs prennent du plaisir et nous en donne en retour, on ressent les émotions qu'ils veulent faire passer à travers leur danse, notamment leur culture, leur histoire. Il ne manque rien à ce magnifique spectacle, nous en prenons plein les yeux et je dois dire que je me sens comme une petite fille découvrant ses cadeaux de noël, tout au long de la parade j'ai le sourire au lèvres et les yeux qui brillent de joie et d'excitation, les chars sont décorés avec goût et sont agrémentés de fleur de couleur différentes. C'est vraiment très beau, les femmes qui sont déguisées en fleur sont splendides, des pétales de fleurs bleus sont cousu sur leur costume, il y a vraiment de la recherche, un groupe de carnavaleux marche sur des échasses, il m'impressionne je me demande comment il réussisse un tel exercice, déjà que lorsque je dois porter des talons je me sens pas très à l'aise alors la marché de cette hauteur c'est complètement fou. Oliver se trouve dans le même état d'esprit que moi. De temps en temps je lui tire la main pour lui montrer une chose qui m'a interpellé et qui me plait et lui en fait de même.

 **Oliver**

Le carnaval était vraiment superbe, agréable à regarder, nous avons vraiment passé un bon moment. Il commence à faire nuit et je pense qu'il est plus que temps que nous rentrons, en plus Felicity ne fait que bailler depuis une bonne heure et malgré le fait qu'elle apprécie le spectacle, je peux voir que par moment elle s'assoupie. Elle a sa tête posé contre mon torse et heureusement que je la tiens fermement car parfois je sens son corps se détendre contre le mien, je bouge un peu pour la stimuler, je ne voudrai pas avoir à la porter pour l'emmener à la voiture, pas que ça me dérange mais je ne veux pas nous donner en spectacle.

 _\- Ma chérie, nous devrions rentré, tu tombes de fatigue._

Elle ne se fait pas prié, nous regagnons notre voiture de location, il y a beaucoup de circulation j'essaie de rejoindre l'autoroute mais c'est difficile, la ville est saturée. Je prends mon mal en patience, je discute avec Felicity, mais je vois qu'elle lutte pour ne pas dormir alors je la laisse tranquille, je pose une main sur sa cuisse, et la caresse tendrement. Après avoir plus de deux heures dans les embouteillages, nous arrivons enfin à la marina. Felicity est endormie... Je me doutais qu'elle se serait assoupi elle était vraiment crevé. Je la secoue doucement. Elle sursaute puis me sourit. Je l'aide à sortir de la voiture et ensuite nous filons nous coucher.

 **Felicity**

Déjà cinq jours que nous sommes ici et à part le carnaval, je n'ai profité de rien du tout. Je ne me sens toujours pas mieux, toujours ces nausées qui m'incommode à la moindre odeur culinaires. Je ne comprends pas pourtant j'ai bien pris les médicaments que ma prescrit le médecin. Je passe mon temps à flemmarder dans le canapé devant la télévision, je ne me reconnais plus de tout. Je n'ai jamais été comme cela, je me sens complètement molle. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas grand chose dans le ventre. Je n'arrive toujours pas a m'alimenter correctement, il n'y a que certain aliment qui arrivent à passer et encore je les mange en petites quantités. Le pire c'est le mâtin, je n'arrive pas du tout à déjeuner , c'est difficile pour moi car c'est le repas que je préfère.

 _\- Felicity.. Je pense que nous avons assez attendu, je t'emmène à l'hôpital._

Oliver est inquiet, je lui ai promis que ça passerai, il a été patient et a attendu mais je pense qu'il a raison, ce sera plus raisonnable que je vois quelqu'un d'autre que le médecin du village, j'ai peut être un microbe dans le corps, ou une bactérie dans l'estomac.

 _\- Je vais me doucher et ensuite on pourra y aller._

Je marche vers la salle de bain, j'ai l'impression que mes muscles ont été remplacé par du coton tellement je me sens faible. Je retire mon shorty et mon débardeur puis entre dans la douche, j'actionne les jets massant espérant que ça me revigore un peu. Ouais c'était peine perdue je pense. Je m'habille aussi rapidement que possible, sèche mes cheveux en m'installant sur les toilettes, je me sens incapable de rester debout. Le moindre geste me fatigue, je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir.. Oh mon dieu, j'ai vraiment une tête a faire peur, je ne suis que de cernes et très pâle... Je pense qu'un peu de maquillage pour masquer tout cela ne fera pas de mal. Je fouille dans mes affaires pour trouver ma trousse, je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé du voyage. Je finis par la trouver sur une petite étagère, je le sors et me fige... Merde, merde, merde...La trousse tombe sur le sol, je ne fais même pas attention, je prends l'objet que je viens de trouver dans mes mains et m'assoit sur mon lit.

 **Oliver**

Je pense que je lui ai laissé assez de temps, cinq jours qu'elle ne va pas bien, elle m'a demandé d'être patient, que les médicaments devait d'abord faire effet. J'ai bien voulu la croire, mais il n'y a aucune amélioration, son état est toujours le même et je m'inquiète. Je n'aime pas voir ma femme comme cela elle qui d'habitude est pleine de vie et de peps, toujours prête pour sortir et découvrir de nouvelle chose. Non je ne la reconnais pas du tout. C'est quoi ce bruit, je me précipite vers la chambre et je trouve ma femme assise sur le lit avec une boite dans les mains. Son regard est hagard, perdu dans le vide, elle contemple cette boite sans vraiment la voir. Je m'approche d'elle, lui prend l'objet et le pose à côté d'elle, je m'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur et relève son menton.

 _\- Felicity, parle-moi !_

 _\- Je crois que je suis enceinte.._

Enceinte, pourtant elle prend la pilule, je ne comprends pas trop comment elle peut se retrouver enceinte en prenant la pilule.

 _\- Felicity, tu prends la pilule, c'est impossible._

 **Felicity**

Je prenais la pilule, mais qu'elle étourdie je fais, comment j'ai pu oublier de la prendre. Ca fait huit semaines que je n'ai pas touché à un seul de ses cachets, depuis notre départ en fait. Non mais franchement je me croyais tout de même plus intelligente que ça... J'ai pourtant eut mes règles le mois dernier et ce moi-ci aussi, enfin elle n'était pas comme d'habitude mais je les ai eut quand même. Je ne sais pas comment annoncer à Oliver que je n'ai rien pris depuis deux mois... Il ne va pas comprendre. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé d'enfant, je ne me voyais pas être maman de suite, je pensais que nous aurions des enfants un jour mais pas maintenant, notre vie est bien trop compliqué pour que nous ayons des enfants.

 _\- Felicity..._

 **Oliver**

Ma femme se cache le visage dans les mains et éclate en sanglot. J'ai le coeur lourd et serré en cet instant, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cette état et je déteste la voir aussi malheureuse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se met dans cet état. Je la prends dans mes bras, et je ne dis rien, je la laisse pleurer. Je passe une main rassurante dans son dos.

 _\- Ma chérie, dis moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait. Je déteste te voir ainsi._

Elle se calme légèrement, ses sanglots se transforment en larme silencieuse que je prends soin d'essayer avec mes doigts.

 _\- Tu vas être fâché Oliver, vraiment..._

 _\- Qu'importe ce que tu as à me dire, je te promets que non._

 _\- Je pense vraiment être enceinte Oliver... Je le pense parce que depuis notre départ, je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas pris ma pilule._

Quoi ! Comment ça elle n'a pas pris sa pilule, elle se moque de moi, comment c'est possible d'oublier de prendre sa contraception pendant deux mois... Deux mois ce n'est pas rien, elle aurait dû y penser... Elle rigole, non parce que sérieusement, je ne veux pas d'un enfant, enfin si plus tard mais pas maintenant, nous sommes juste marié, je voulais encore profiter de notre vie à deux avant de fonder une famille, mais a quoi pensait elle ! Je relâche ma femme, je ne sais pas quoi dire et vu dans l'état dans lequel je suis il vaut peut être mieux que je ne dise rien, je risquerai de regretter les paroles qui sortirait de ma bouche. Je me détourne et pars sans un regard pour elle...

 **Felicity**

Je m'effondre sur le lit, Oliver a vraiment mal réagi, il m'avait promis qu'il ne serai pas en colère... Je le comprends un peu il doit se sentir trahi, je m'en veux également de ce qui nous arrive, de ce qui m'arrive, parce que oui c'est moi la fautive dans cette histoire, c'est tout de même moi qui ait oublié de prendre cette maudite contraception. Je prends la boite et la balance à travers la chambre. Je suis en rage, pourquoi j'ai oublié, non mais pourquoi ce n'était tout de même compliqué d'y penser, juste un cachet chaque soir... Je regarde à l'extérieur pour tenter de m'apaiser, et j'y parviens enfin en apparence. Je me rassois sur le lit, je ne sais pas si Oliver s'est calmé et je ne sais pas non plus si il a toujours l'attention de m'emmener à l'hôpital. Je prends mon courage et je remonte sur le pont supérieur qui est désert. Oliver n'est pas la, il est partit. Je prends mon sac et file vers la petite place qui se situe non loin de la marina, j'avance péniblement, je manque de force, des gens se retournent sur mon passage, je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas de leur pitié parce que oui j'ai l'air triste et pas que l'air je le suis, je ne pensais pas qu'Oliver réagirait ainsi moi qui pensait le connaître je me suis trompé. J'entre dans la pharmacie et achète deux tests de grossesse, la pharmacienne me pose des questions et tente de me rassurer comme elle le peut, elle me parle de la pilule du lendemain mais lorsque je lui dis que ça fais deux mois que je n'ai rien pris, son regard change de la compassion elle passe a l'étonnement, c'est drôle j'ai l'impression d'être juger rien que par le regard qu'elle me jette. Je prends mon sachet, paie ce que je lui dois et sort précipitamment, moi qui était mal je le suis encore plus. Je reprends le chemin de la marina, j'ai hâte de faire ces foutus test et j'espère qu'ils seront négatif. Je l'espère vraiment.

Je descends dans notre chambre et file dans la salle de bain. Je lis correctement la notice, bon ça n'a pas l'air trop compliqué. Je passe le test sous le jet comme indiqué puis je pose à plat sur le sol devant mes pieds. Je prends le second et il subit le même sort que le premier. Je scrute avec attention les deux tests, le témoin s'affiche, la petite bande rose continue sa progression sur l'autre fenêtre et merde... Une seconde ligne apparait. Je vérifie le second, même chose, comme je le pensais, je ne me suis pas trompé, je suis bien enceinte. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, je suis dépité. Je me relève prends les deux tests, file dans la cuisine et les balance avec rage dans la poubelle ensuite je m'installe sur le canapé et appelle la seule personne avec qui je peux discuter de tout ce qui m'arrive.

 _\- Felicity, alors comment ça se passe à Trinidad ? Vous profitez toujours autant ?_

 _\- Non pas vraiment... Ca fait une semaine que je suis malade._

 _\- Malade, tu as vu un médecin ? Bien sur que oui, mon frère a dû t'emmener. Qu'est ce que tu as._

 _\- Je suis enceinte..._

 _\- Mais c'est génial ça je vais être tatie, enfin non marraine, parce qu'il est hors de question que je ne sois pas la marraine de cette enfant. Felicity, tu pleures ? Pourquoi tu pleures ma belle, un bébé c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver._

 _\- Il n'était pas prévu Théa, je n'ai pas pris ma pilule depuis notre départ et ton frère l'a très mal pris._

 _\- Mon frère est un imbécile, il est ou d'ailleurs ?_

 _\- Partit... Je ne sais ou. Mais Théa ne t'en fait pas ça va aller, j'avais juste besoin de t'en parlé pour que ça paraisse moins surréaliste._

 **Oliver**

Après avoir couru quarante cinq minutes je me sens déjà mieux, moins en colère. J'arrive à proximité de la marina et je ralentis considérablement le pas, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais dire à ma femme, je suis un lâche, partir comme cela en la laissant seule après l'annonce ce n'est vraiment pas une réaction très adulte. J'espère qu'elle va me pardonner, même si je sais que je ne le mérite pas. J'arrive dans le yacht, Felicity est assise dans le salon, ses yeux sont rougis, et une larme est accroché à sa joue gauche. Je m'assieds sur la petite table et prend ses mains dans les miennes.

 _\- Ma chérie, je ne suis pas très fière de ma réaction, je t'ai promis que je ne me mettrais pas en colère et c'est tout l'inverse que j'ai fait. Je suis désolé, désolé d'être parti, désolé d'avoir réagi comme cela, mais j'ai préféré fuir plutôt que te dire des choses qui aurait pu te blesser._

Felicity ne me regarde toujours pas, Elle contemple nos mains.

 _\- Felicity, il faut être deux pour faire un enfant, et honnêtement, j'aurai dû te demander si tu prenais ta pilule, tu n'es pas la seule fautive. Je t'en prie mon ange, regarde moi..._

 _\- Je te pardonne Ollie, je comprends ta réaction, nous en avions parlé, nous étions d'accord toi et moi pour avoir des enfants plus tard... Je suis désolé d'être celle qui à réussi a tout faire foiré._

 _\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu penses cela, certes je n'ai pas très bien réagi mais si tu es vraiment enceinte nous ferons avec._

 _\- Je le suis vraiment, j'ai fait deux tests pendant que tu étais sortit. Si tu veux que j'avorte je comprendrais mais je ne peux pas te promettre que je le ferai Oliver._

Merde, elle est sortit toute seule, je m'en veux encore plus la, parce qu'elle est faible et qu'elle peine a tenir debout.

 _\- Felicity cet enfant est le notre, et il est hors de question que nous le faisons partir ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Nous allons l'assumer... C'est vrai que j'aurai aimé que se soit plus tard, mais maintenant qu'il est la, on l'accueillera et on s'en occupera. Vient, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Je veux être sur que tu ne manques de rien et que le bébé va bien._


	11. Chapter 11

**Felicity**

Nous sommes dans le bureau du gynécologue, Oliver me tient la main, heureusement qu'il est la parce que cet homme en face de moi n'a pas l'air très sympathique. Je sais qui doit voir beaucoup de cas de femme qui tombe enceinte alors qu'elle ne voulait pas spécialement d'enfant et me voir arriver avec mon histoire doit lui rappeler ces femmes.

 _\- Donc si je comprends bien, ça fait deux mois que vous n'avez pas pris la pilule et vos dernière règles était en fin de semaine et on duré deux jours. Oublié sa contraception durant deux mois c'est énorme, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

Il se fou de moi, ça fait deux fois que je répète la même chose, et qu'est ce qu'il insinue la... Que je l'ai fait exprès, que j'ai fait un enfant dans le dos de mon mari, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme, je ne mettrais jamais mon couple en danger en faisant cela, j'ai bien trop de respect pour Oliver pour faire ça.

 _\- (Oliver) Ca l'est en effet mais s'il vous plait ne jugez pas ma femme, je ne vous le permettrais pas._

Oliver serre ma main dans la sienne et me fait un clin d'oeil. Je le remercie intérieurement, je ne savais pas du tout quoi répondre à cet homme, je suis déjà assez secoué comme cela. En même temps c'est incompréhensible même moi je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Le docteur se lève me demande de retirer le bas et me fait signe de m'installer sur la table. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise, ce n'est pas mon gynécologue et vu la façon dont il m'a traité il y a deux minutes c'est encore pire, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance parce que c'est un médecin et qu'après tout il connaît son métier mais sa réaction de tout à l'heure m'a mise mal à l'aise. Je place mes pieds sur les étriers, je serre les jambes, je ne suis vraiment pas bien. Le médecin place une protection en latex sur la sonde et l'enduit de gel, il se place à côté de moi allume un moniteur et entre la sonde dans mon vagin.

 **Oliver**

Je vois que Felicity est stressé et je comprends tout à fait, le docteur la à moitié rouspété parce qu'elle avait oublié sa contraception et moi je n'ai pas vraiment réagi comme j'aurai dû. Je scrute l'écran pendant que le gynécologue nous parle et nous explique ce qu'il voit. Felicity est bien enceinte, finalement elle avait raison. Je suis soulagé parce que maintenant je sais pourquoi elle est si malade mais j'angoisse également parce qu'un enfant ce n'est pas rien.

 _\- Vous êtes enceinte de six semaines, ce qui correspond tout à fait à l'arrêt de votre pilule. Et c'est ce qui explique votre état. Je vais vous prescrire ce qu'il faut pour que soyez mieux. L'embryon se développe correctement et son coeur bat normalement. Ne vous inquiété pas tout va bien. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller._

Pendant que Felicity se rhabille je suis le médecin à son bureau. Je veux qu'il me rassure, parce que oui j'ai besoin de l'être, je veux savoir si nous pouvons continuer notre aventure ou si nous devons rentrer chez nous, si ma femme va encore être malade longtemps parce que je déteste la voir comme cela, et surtout je veux être sur que le bébé va bien parce que Felicity à tout de même pris des médicaments, bu de l'alcool sans savoir qu'elle attendait un enfant.

 **Felicity**

Nous sommes de retour sur le bateau, le trajet du retour c'est fait dans le silence. Je n'ai pas osé parlé, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je suis tranquillement assise dans le salon, je contemple l'échographie que nous a donné le gynécologue, c'est la première image que nous avons de notre enfant et même si il est tout petit et que pour le moment il ressemble plus à un haricot qu'a autre chose, je suis tout de même focalisé dessus. Oliver s'assoit près de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Felicity... Il faut qu'on discute._

Oh ça y'est, mon mari a retrouvé sa langue, il veut communiquer.

 _\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, pas pour le bébé rassure toi, il est la et depuis que je l'ai vu à l'écran je suis content qu'il le soit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour notre voyage, il nous reste un mois d'évasion mais tu_ _es totalement fatigué et je me dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de continuer._

Et je ne pense pas qu'il est raison, j'ai envie de vivre encore tout un tas d'aventure, disons qu'on sera plus soft sur nos activités mais je veux continuer.

 _\- Je ne veux pas rentrer Oliver, je veux qu'on continue comme tu le dis il nous reste un mois et je veux en profiter car lorsque nous rentrerons tu seras tellement accaparé avec la société que tu n'auras plus autant de temps pour moi. Je sais que Ray t'aide pas mal mais c'est toi le Ceo et on ne peut pas toujours demander à Ray de te remplacer._

 _\- D'accord alors on continue, nous repartirons des demain._

Oliver dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et pose une main sur mon ventre qu'il caresse.

 _\- Je te laisse, je pars prendre les médicaments qu'il te faut et faire quelque courses pour le voyage. Y'a quelque chose que tu aimerais en particulier ?_

 _\- Non rien du tout, merci.. Oliver, évite juste les trucs qui sentent très fort, comme le poisson._

Oliver a à peine quitté l'embarcation que j'appelle Théa.

 _\- Felicity ça va ? Oliver a fini par accepter ?_

 _\- Oui Théa je pense que oui, il m'a dit qu'il voulait le garder mais que ça lui faisait drôle. Il ne s'imagine pas que je ressens la même chose._

 _\- Tant mieux, et le docteur qu'a t'il dit._

 _\- Que tout allait bien, Théa, nous continuons notre voyage, on se voit dans un mois d'accord._

 _\- Pas de soucis ma belle. Je t'embrasse._

 **Oliver**

Je suis assis près du jacuzzi, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je pense de trop. Je me demande si je ferai un bon papa, si je pourrai continuer mon travail la nuit, surtout si Felicity pourra continuer ce travail, si j'aurai le temps de m'occuper de mon enfant, parce que ça prend du temps un nouveau né. J'ai déjà des journées très longue et difficile, avec Ray nous avons eut beaucoup de mal a redresser l'entreprise mais depuis quelque moi nous faisons a nouveaux des bénéfices et Felicity à raison je ne peux pas me reposer uniquement sur Ray, je dois faire ma part de travail moi aussi. Je me masse les tempes. Un éclair zèbre le ciel et j'entends l'orage gronder au loin, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. Je me relève et redescend dans la chambre. Felicity est endormie. Je m'allonge sans faire de bruit et dépose un bisous sur son épaule.

 _\- Oliver... Ca va ?_

 _\- Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis monté sur le pont pour contempler le ciel._

 _\- Oliver, tu m'en veux n'est ce pas !_

Felicity se met à pleurer, c'est la seconde fois de la journée, je me sens mal, parce que si elle est dans cette état c'est à cause de moi, de la réaction que j'ai eut. Et bon sang non je ne lui en veut pas, comme je lui ai dit tout à l'heure je suis aussi fautif qu'elle, j'aurai du être attentif, lui demander pour sa contraception. Elle n'est pas la seule à blâmer. Puis zut elle n'a rien fait de mal elle est juste enceinte, elle porte le fruit de notre amour. Je la prends dans mes bras, je dois la rassurer, elle en a vraiment besoin et ce n'est pas en m'isolant que je vais réussir à la rendre sereine.

 _\- Hey, ma chérie bien sur que non. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous sommes deux, nous avons fait cela à deux et nous gérerons à deux, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je suis désolé si ce mâtin je t'ai montré le contraire, j'étais sous le choc c'est tout. Je t'aime plus que tout et jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour ça. C'est notre enfant et je l'aimerai autant que je t'aime toi. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre . Mais Felicity je t'en prie ôte toi cette idée de la tête. D'accord._

Elle ne me répond pas mais je sens qu'elle hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je l'embrasse sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa tempe et la serre dans mes bras. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera.


	12. Chapter 12

**Felicity**

Et voilà notre dernier mois de vacances s'achève, et je dois dire que je n'ai pas regretté un seul instant ma décision de poursuivre notre aventure, même si Oliver à changé les plans à la dernière minutes, en effet, après l'annonce de ma grossesse, nous avons quitté le yacht et nous avons pris un avion en direction de l'Espagne, nous avons passé une semaine merveilleuse, finis les longues étendues de sable blanc, fini les baignades dans les eaux limpides, nous avons essentiellement visités les grandes villes, Madrid et sa superbe architecture, Barcelone ou nous avons eut le plaisir d'assister à un match de foot entre les deux plus grand club du pays, si au début je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller, je dois avouer qu'une fois sur place je me suis bien amusé, l'ambiance dans le stade était grandiose, les supporters étaient aussi animés d'un côté que de l'autre, les joueurs ont fait le maximum, ils se sont tous donné à fond. Je n'avais jamais assisté à un match de football enfin si à l'université mais c'était du football américain et si on venait à me demander ce que je préfère je dirai le football tout court parce que franchement lorsque nous avons affaire à de grand athlète comme ceux de ces deux club je me dis qu'il est impossible de ne pas aimer. Dommage le score final était nul et n'avons pas vu de but. Après l'Espagne, nous avons mis le cap sur l'Italie.

Ah l'Italie et ses gondoles, Venise est vraiment une ville magnifique et en faire le tour à bord des gondoles est vraiment un moment inoubliable. Lorsque nous nous sommes trouvés sur la barque c'est comme ci le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'Oliver et moi voguant sur l'eau. Les gens autour de nous n'existaient plus, de même que le gondolier, nous n'étions que deux, nous nous dévorions littéralement des yeux. C'était magique. Nous avons refait un tour le lendemain mais cette fois la, nous avons fait attention à ce qui nous entouré et je dois dire que c'est une ville tellement magnifique que j'y retournerai notamment au moment du carnaval. Après Venise, nous sommes allés à Rome, j'ai été intrigué par la tour de Pise, je me demande comment se fait t'il qu'elle ne se soit pas encore effondré parce que sérieusement elle penche vraiment beaucoup, ensuite nous avons vu les ruines romaines, notamment le Colisée. Nous n'avons pas fait le tour, parce que j'étais fatigué, mais nous

sommes tout de même rentrés à l'intérieur et je me demande encore comment l'on pouvait admiré les spectacles alors qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de gradins pour s'asseoir. En sortant nous sommes tombés sur l'Arc de Constantin qui ressemble assez à l'Arc de Triomphe mais qui est plus petit. Nous avons également visité Florence, quelle ville exceptionnelle.

Après l'Italie ce fût le tour de Paris, on dit que Paris est la plus belle ville du monde, bein maintenant que j'y suis allée je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord. J'en suis tombée amoureuse, nous avons vu les plus beau coin de Paris, nous avons déambulés dans les rues découvrant à chaque fois de nouvelle chose. Et je suis certaine que nous n'avons pas vu tout ce qu'il y avait a voir.

 **Oliver**

Notre voyage est terminé, nous attendons patiemment dans le hall de l'aéroport de Roissy le départ pour rentrer chez nous. Felicity est épuisé mais heureuse et je dois dire que je le suis aussi, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écouté, j'ai passé un lune de miel fabuleuse. Je passe un bras autour des épaules de ma femme et l'embrasse. Elle me sourit et m'embrasse en retour, je pose ensuite une main sur son ventre qui commence légèrement à prendre forme. Elle est beaucoup moins malade qu'au départ mais elle n'arrive toujours pas a manger en grosse quantité, elle est obligé de fractionner les repas si elle ne veut pas passer la journée dans les toilettes. Je me pose beaucoup moins de question pour le bébé, il faut dire qu'avec Felicity nous en avons beaucoup discuté, et je n'ai pas cessé de lui montrer à quel point je désirais notre enfant. Avec le recul je me dis que c'est tout de même la plus belle chose qui pouvait nous arriver et je suis heureux que notre bébé se soit installé sans vraiment y être invité car honnêtement je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurai été capable de demander à ma femme de faire un enfant parce qu'avec ce que nous faisons, ça me paraissait inenvisageable.

 _\- Oliver, je pense que nous devons y aller._

Je prends sa main et l'emmène à la porte d'embarquement, nous sommes heureux de rentrer parce que trois mois sans voir nos amis c'est long... Vraiment long. Heureusement, nous avons eu l'honneur d'accueillir Dig et sa petit famille sur notre yacht durant dix jours mais depuis nous communiquons exclusivement par mail. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma soeur parce que bon dieu elle m'a manqué, même si nous nous appelions une fois par semaine, ça voix ne remplace pas sa présence.

 _\- Felicity... Tu préfères côté hublot ou pas ?_

 _\- Non, je préfère pas..._

Je souris, je me doutais de sa réponse mais je préfère tout de même lui demander. Nous nous installons, je sors mon téléphone et regarde les photos de notre voyage, Felicity se joint à mon activité. Nous passons une partie de notre vol à commenter nos photos et a dire " _tu te souviens"_ , bien sur que nous nous souvenons, nous avons des souvenirs plein la tête et une valise rempli de présent pour nos proches. Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas, je referai tout pareil. Je suis vraiment un homme comblé.

 **Felicity**

Lorsque nous arrivons à Starling, il fait nuit. Nous récupérons nos valises, sortons de l'aéroport et prenons un taxi qui nous dépose devant notre maison. Ca me fait drôle de me trouver la, surtout après avoir passé trois mois loin d'elle. Nous pénétrons dans la maison, j'allume toute les pièces et souris. Je suis heureuse d'être rentrée, c'est agréable de retrouver son chez soi, son canapé, sa télévision même si je ne regarde pas particulièrement, ma cuisine, elle me parait immense comparé a celle du yacht. J'ouvre le frigo et pousse un cri de surprise, il est plein, Maria est vraiment une femme exceptionnelle, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait fait les courses.

 _\- Oliver, si tu as faim, il y ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine. Le réfrigérateur est plein._

 _\- Je sais, j'ai demandé à Maria de s'en charger._

Je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait parce que je ne me voyais pas courir les magasins d'alimentation demain. Je ne manquerai pas de remercier notre gouvernante des que je la verrai.

 _\- Oliver._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Laisse les valises, on s'en occupera demain, allons nous coucher je suis fatiguée._

 **Oliver**

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande puis elle a raison, nous aurons le temps demain. Avant de nous coucher, nous filons sous la douche et je ne peux m'empêcher de la toucher, je ne suis jamais rassasier de son corps, de sa peau, de son odeur. Je la caresse sur la moindre parcelle, je joue avec la pointe de ses seins et Felicity étouffe un gémissement, je sais que ça la rend dingue et je n'hésite pas à user de sa faiblesse. Je l'embrasse d'abord doucement puis sauvagement, Felicity me pousse en dehors de la douche, je l'attrape par la taille et la soulève, elle passe ses jambes autour de moi et je l'emmène dans notre chambre, nos lèvres ne cessent de se chercher et de se trouver, je la pose sur le lit, je soulève ses fesses et je me perds en elle. Je fais des petits va et vient, ma femme se redresse, puis saisi mes poignés, je sais ce qu'elle veut, elle veut que je vienne contre son corps mais je ne suis pas décidé, je résiste et je continue de me déhancher. Elle refait une seconde tentative et je finis par céder, je me place donc sur son corps et l'embrasse dans le creux de son cou, puis sur ses lèvres, elle me griffe le dos, puis jouie, je ne mets pas longtemps avant de la suivre à mon tour. Nous restons un moment enlacés avant de nous lever et de retourner sous la douche.

 _\- Oliver, le lit est trempé. Je ne pense pas que nous allons pouvoir dormir la._

En entrant dans la chambre je me rends compte que oui, il est impossible que nous dormions dans notre lit. Même en changeant les draps ça risque de ne pas être confortable, car le matelas est lui aussi mouillé.

 _\- Dormons dans la chambre d'ami_

Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas trop dormir dans ce lit, mais ce soir nous n'avons pas le choix, puis nous sommes tellement fatigués par notre voyage que nous ne tarderons pas à trouver le sommeil.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oliver**

Deux jours que nous sommes de retour et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je suis allé rendre visite à ma soeur et nous avons passé des heures à discuter, elle était vraiment heureuse pour le bébé et forcément elle m'a légèrement enguirlandé pour la réaction que j'ai eut face à l'annonce de la grossesse. Heureusement ma femme l'a vite calmé. Merci Felicity d'être toujours si gentille et compréhensive avec moi. Nous sommes restés dîner avec ma soeur et Roy avant de rentrer nous coucher. Hier mâtin nous avions rendez-vous avec le gynécologue, c'était vraiment un moment agréable, nous avons pu revoir notre mini-nous à l'écran et je dois dire que j'ai été impressionné par l'évolution. Notre bébé désormais ressemble plus à un bébé qu'a un haricot.

Son visage est dessiné, ses bras et ses jambes ont grandi et nous avons même pu apercevoir les ébauches de ses doigts et orteils. Je suis sorti du docteur ému et content de voir que notre enfant se porte à merveille. Après notre rendez vous, j'ai emmené Felicity dans une boutique pour bébé parce que je voulais absolument que nous choisissions ensemble son tout premier vêtement. Nous avons pris un petit pyjama vert clair avec un petit ourson faisant du ski sur le devant ainsi que le petit bonnet assortit. Nous avons passé plus d'une heure dans la boutique, jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela puisse être possible un jour, ensuite nous sommes rentré déjeuner, Felicity s'est reposé pendant que j'ai fait un saut au bureau pour m'entretenir avec Ray, il doit partir avec Laurel et j'avais un servie à lui demander. Il a vraiment bien géré pendant mon absence, je me doutais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Le soir nous sommes allés dîner chez John et Lyla, ma princesse n'a pas arrêté de me montrer les photos que nous avions prises lors de leur passage en république dominicaine. Elle a passé la plus grande partie de la soirée assise sur mes genoux et à me couvrir de bisous et de câlin. J'aimerai beaucoup que notre bébé soit une petite fille, parce qu'honnêtement je veux que ma fille me fasse autant de câlin que Sara.

 **Felcity**

Le réveil est vraiment dur ce mâtin, bon sang c'est inhumain de devoir se lever à sept heures trente. J'éprouve vraiment des difficultés à sortir du lit, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire, il est temps de reprendre le chemin du travail, même si Oliver n'est pas de cette avis, il voudrait que je reste à la maison mais ça me paraît impossible, il ne se rend pas compte mais les journées vont être longue ici sans lui. Je prends une douche tiède espérant me réveiller, je dois admettre que ça n'a pas vraiment été très efficace. J'entre dans la chambre pour passer mes vêtements et jette un coup d'oeil vers le lit. Si je m'écoutais je me rallongerai et me rendormirai, heureusement qu'Oliver n'est pas la, sinon il m'ordonnerait de me recoucher. La journée va être longue. Je prends un rapide petit déjeuner, j'espère que celui la restera dans mon estomac, j'ai de moins en moins de nausées et je me sens beaucoup moins fatigué qu'en début de grossesse mais ce n'est pas encore la grosse forme. Un coup est porté à notre porte, ça doit être Dig.

 _\- Tu es prête ma belle ?_

 _\- Oui je crois que c'est bon._

 _\- Oliver est déjà sur place ?_

 _\- Oui il devait préparer une réunion_.

Je crois que je ne vais pas voir beaucoup Oliver durant les trois prochaines semaines parce que Ray est parti à son tour en voyage avec Laurel. Enfin en voyage c'est vite dit disons qu'ils sont partis chercher notre yacht et qu'ils vont en profiter pour visiter un peu.

 _\- Dig tu peux me déposer au starbucks je vais prendre un café pour Ollie. Tu veux quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non rien merci._

Je monte au dernier étage de la tour, je trouve Oliver dans son bureau, absorbé dans ses dossiers, il ne se rend pas compte que je suis la, c'est assez rare pour le souligner.

 **Oliver**

Je vraiment besoin d'une dose de caféine, ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que je suis enfermé dans mon bureau avec tout ces dossiers et je ne m'en sors pas, pourtant Ray a vraiment fait du bon travail en mon absence, il a prit des décisions importante pour l'entreprise, classé les dossiers important, mis les projets qui lui semblait important à exécution, je ne dois que traiter ces six la et faire en sorte qu'ils soient prêt pour la réunion qui a lieu à dix heures, mais rien à faire, je n'arrive pas a me concentrer, mon corps est au travail mais mon esprit est encore en voyage.

 _\- Bonjour mon amour, tu veux un café._

Je relève la tête et souris, Felicity n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber avec son café, je pense que j'ai pensé tellement fort que j'en voulais un que mes pensées sont arrivées dans sa tête. Je me lève la prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement avant de lui prendre la boisson des mains.

 _\- Merci tu es un amour._

 _\- De rien, tu veux de l'aide ?_

 _\- Je veux bien oui, je n'arrive à rien._

 **Felicity**

Oula je crois que je tombe a pic, Oliver avait vraiment besoin de ça pour se réveiller. Il a l'air d'en avoir déjà par dessus la tête de tout les dossiers. Je m'installe avec lui, à nous deux ça ira probablement beaucoup plus vite. Je relis le premier dossier, je ne sais pas trop si nous devons le valider, certes il présente quelque point intéressant, notamment le développement d'une puce miniature qui pourrait nous servir sur le long terme mais je trouve le coût de fabrication bien trop élevé. Je le mets de côté, nous en discuterons à la réunion. Réunion qui a lieu dans moins de quinze minute.

 _\- Oliver, nous devons y aller..._

Après la réunion qui a duré une éternité, et en plus nous ne nous sommes pas mis d'accord sur tout, nous finissons enfin par allé déjeuner au big belly.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu commandes ?_

 _\- Une salade... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'un hamburger._

 _\- Ok moi je vais prendre un double burgers et des frites._

Wahou un double il doit avoir sacrément faim, je me demande comment il fait pour engloutir un tel morceau.

 **Oliver**

Felicity a tenue à m'accompagner jusqu'a l'entreprise, je vois bien quelle est fatigué et je sais que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée qu'elle passe l'après-midi au bureau mais elle est tellement têtue qu'elle ne m'écoute pas.

 _\- Je ne suis pas malade Oliver juste enceinte, puis j'ai promis à Ray que j'irai donner un petit coup de pouce au département informatique._

 _\- D'accord mais au moindre signe de fatigue, tu rentres te reposer d'accord._

Je l'embrasse pose une main sur son ventre et la regarde s'éloigner vers le couloir. Je marche en direction des ascenseurs lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et reste bouche bée.

 _\- Bonjour Oliver, est ce que l'on peut se parler_ ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Oliver**

Mais que fait elle la, ça fait plus de dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Dix ans oui c'est ça mes cinq années passé sur l'île et ça fait maintenant six ans que je suis de retour, en fait ça fait onze ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Elle n'a pas du tout changé juste vieilli. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut. Peut-être était t'elle dans le coin et qu'elle s'est souvenue de moi, non ça j'en doute en général les filles à qui je brisais le coeur ne revenait pas, mais Sandra c'est diffèrent, je ne lui ai pas brisé son coeur, je l'ai mis enceinte et ensuite elle a perdu le bébé et je dois dire qu'avec le recul je suis bien content que ça se soit passé ainsi parce que onze ans après j'ai toujours du mal à me dire que je vais être papa et cette situation me fait peur. Ce qui me rassure c'est que c'est ma femme qui porte mon enfant, la femme que j'aime depuis plus de quatre maintenant, ce n'est pas un enfant conçu avec une fille d'un soir.

 _\- Sandra, oui on peut discuter, allons dans mon bureau tu veux bien._

Sandra ma précède dans l'ascenseur. Tout le temps que dure l'ascension nous ne prononçons aucun mot, elle a le regard rivé sur ses pieds et je dois dire que j'en fais de même. Ca me parait étrange de me retrouver la avec elle, je ne suis pas à l'aise.

 _\- Assied-toi, ne reste pas debout._

Elle prend place face à moi, elle me détaille mais ne dis toujours rien, je ne sais pas si elle intimidé ou si elle ne sait pas par ou commencer. Je la détaille également, je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder la conversation, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est la.

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver._

Désolé pourquoi est elle désolé, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'excuse...

 _\- Pour ta mère, elle t'aimait beaucoup._

Pour ma mère, elle est venue me voir pour me dire ça, y'a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond la.

 _\- Merci. Sandra, je suppose que tu n'es pas la pour me parler de ma mère ?_

 _\- Si enfin non... Un peu quand même. J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Sache que l'idée n'est pas de moi mais de Gavin. Il a insisté durant des mois pour que je vienne te voir._

Gavin qui est ce que Gavin, je ne connais personne portant se prénom dans mon entourage.

 _\- Gavin ?_

 _\- Ton fils enfin notre fils..._

Qu'est ce qu'elle me raconte la, un fils, c'est impossible elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu le bébé comment est ce possible que j'ai un fils ! Non mais sérieusement elle se fou de moi, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant.

 _\- Je n'ai pas d'enfant, enfin Sandra comment c'est possible, tu m'as dit que tu l'avais perdu._

 _\- Je sais Oliver, je t'ai menti... Gavin est bien ton fils, il a dix ans..._

Elle m'a menti, elle n'est pas sérieuse, pourquoi a t'elle fait cela. Bon sang mais quel cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible, elle me ment encore c'est obligé.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser mais je t'assure Oliver Gavin est ton fils, je ne te mens pas._

 _\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu l'avais perdu, pourquoi ?_

 _\- C'est ta mère qui m'a forcé, elle m'a dit de quitter la ville de me rendre à central city et d'élever notre enfant avec l'argent qu'elle m'a donné. En tout elle m'a donné un million de dollars. Je suis désolé Oliver, tu n'aurais jamais du savoir que tu avais un fils mais, Gavin est rusé et il a découvert que tu étais son père et depuis il n'a qu'une obsession te rencontrer. Je me doute que tout ça te parait insensé et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir._

Je tombe des nues, je savais que ma mère était une menteuse, mais jamais je me serai imaginé qu'elle puisse me faire une chose pareil, c'est abominable pour moi mais aussi pour Sandra, je voudrais m'excuser pour le comportement de ma mère mais c'est au dessus de mes forces.

 _\- Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone. Oliver, si tu ne veux pas le rencontrer je comprendrais mais il n'a que dix ans et avoir un papa à cette âge la c'est important. Vraiment._

Sandra se lève et quitte mon bureau, je suis trop choqué pour émettre le moindre commentaire. Je me prends la tête entre les mains, je crois que je serai incapable de faire quoi que se soit cette après midi, je nage en plein cauchemar et cela je le dois à ma défunte mère. Merde maman tu fais chier avec tout ses secrets que tu m'as laissé comme-ci tout ceux de ton vivant ne nous avez pas suffit voilà que même partie tu arrives encore a saboter ma vie.

 **Felicity**

Je suis vraiment fière de moi, j'ai réussi à régler le problème de réseau qu'avait le département informatique depuis la semaine dernière. Ils m'ont tous remercié chaleureusement et m'ont tous dit que je leur manquais. J'ai souris, bien sur que je leur manque et eux aussi, et même si j'aimais beaucoup mon travail ici, je sais que je ne pourrais plus y travailler pas parce que j'aime plus celui que je fais la haut, non simplement parce que la haut il y a Oliver et que si je descendais travailler ici, je ne le verrai plus du tout. Il passe ses journées au bureau et le soir dans la Arrow cave enfin plus tout les soirs, nous avons arrêter tellement de criminelle que nous sommes de plus en plus tranquille avec ce travail la, mais ça n'empêche pas Oliver de patrouiller deux fois par semaine, histoire de continuer a rassurer les habitants de Starling par sa présence.

Je remonte dans la tour, et entre dans le bureau de mon mari. Il n'a pas l'air d'être au top de sa forme, je l'ai rarement vu aussi abattu, qu'a t'il pu se passer en l'espace de trente minutes pour qu'il soit ainsi.

 _\- Ollie, ça ne va pas ?_

 _\- Si ça va, je n'ai pas trop la tête pour travailler, rentrons tu veux bien._

Oliver qui n'a pas la tête à travailler, ça me semble étrange d'autant plus que ce n'est pas son style enfin ça ne l'est plus, il s'est battu pour garder la société et il y est arrivé enfin avec l'aide de Ray, il s'est associé avec lui et a deux on peut dire qu'ils ont fait un superbe travail. Cependant, je ne discute pas, j'étais venue pour lui dire que je rentrais alors si lui veut rentrer également ça m'arrange, nous passerons le reste de l'après midi rien que tout les deux et ça, je ne peux pas le refuser.

Une fois rentrer à la maison nous nous installons tout les deux devant la télévision, pour une fois je laisse Oliver choisir le programme, forcément comme je le pensais, il regarde un match de baseball. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me déplait mais ça ne me plait pas non plus, je m'allonge sur lui, il passe bras le long de ma taille et vient poser sa main sur mon ventre. Il est vraiment très protecteur avec notre enfant, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait ainsi, en fait je ne me suis jamais demandé comment il serait et, ça me fait plaisir de le voir ainsi au moins je sais que notre enfant aura toujours ses deux parents qui veilleront sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.

 **Oliver**

Je regarde le mach sans vraiment le voir, je suis plus perdu dans mes pensées qu'autre chose, Felicity s'est assoupie, je la regarde dormir, je me demande comment je vais pouvoir lui annoncer la nouvelle, je ne sais pas du tout comment lui dire, déjà que moi je suis choqué alors j'imagine même pas elle, puis je ne veux pas lui causer de soucis surtout dans son état, certes comme elle dit si bien elle n'est pas malade mais si elle est stressé le bébé va le ressentir et je ne veux pas de ça ni pour elle ni pour lui. Je compose le numéro de Dig, j'espère qu'il va décrocher, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un et Dig est probablement le mieux placé.

 _\- Oliver, tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, Dig tu peux faire une recherche pour moi ?_

 _\- Bien sur, sur quoi ?_

 _\- Sandra Moonday et Gavin Moonday._ _Dig soit discret s'il te plait._

Dig ne m'a demandé le pourquoi, c'est ce qui a de bien avec lui c'est qu'il ne me pose jamais de question. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous demain matin dans un café, j'espère qu'il trouvera de quoi, je veux savoir si elle ne me ment pas, bien que je pense qu'elle était sincère mais je préfère être certains. Je ne veux pas me faire avoir. J'aimerai tout de même qu'elle m'ait embobiné parce que honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si cela se révélé être vrai.


	15. Chapter 15

**Gavin**

C'est aujourd'hui, ça y'est ma mère a enfin accepté de discuter de mon existence à mon père. Père que je croyais mort depuis longtemps. Ma mère ne m'a jamais trop parlé de lui et honnêtement avant je me fichais de savoir qui il était mais j'ai dix ans et des tas d'ami qui ont leur deux parents, et mes copains partagent des tas de truc super avec leur papa et j'avoue que parfois je les envie. Maman est géniale avec moi, elle fait plein de chose, fait tout pour que je sois heureux, m'achète tout ce que je veux, m'accompagne à mes matchs de baseball, organise mes anniversaires à la maison. Je ne manque de rien et je ne manquerai jamais de rien, enfin si d'un papa, le manque se fait sentir, j'ai vraiment besoin de le connaitre. Parce que oui mon papa me manque et même si je ne le connais pas je voudrais savoir qui il est. Ca fais des mois que je pose des tas de question à son sujet et à chaque fois elle me dit la même chose, qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle s'est sauvée quand elle l'a su, tout ça pour me protéger. Je lui ai demandé ou il était et elle m'a annoncé qu'il était mort depuis six ans, qu'il avait échoué en mer et qu'il n'était pas réapparu. Je l'ai cru bien sur comment ne pas la croire après tout c'est ma mère, mais aujourd'hui je ne la crois plus. Pourquoi ce changement ! Tout simplement parce que l'autre soir lorsqu'elle est sortie pour acheter à manger, j'ai allumé l'ordinateur je devais faire une recherche pour l'école, maman n'avait pas fermé tout les dossiers et une photo est apparue à l'écran, une photo d'un homme que je ne connais pas du tout mais qui semble me ressembler, enfin un peu. J'ai fouillé un peu dans le dossier, je voulais absolument découvrir le prénom de cet homme, je me sentais comme attiré par lui. Malheureusement je n'ai rien trouvé, j'ai tout de même pris soin d'imprimer la photo, ensuite je l'ai glissé dans mon sac à dos. Le lendemain, lorsque je suis arrivé à l'école j'ai demandé a Eva ma meilleure copine si elle le connaissait, Eva connaît plein de monde, j'avais bon espoir qu'elle connaisse le type. Elle a regardé attentivement mais non, il ne lui disait rien par contre elle a trouvé qu'il me ressemblait. J'ai souri et lui ai dit _"je pense que c'est mon papa"_. Ensuite nous sommes rentrés en classe et j'ai oublié la photo, je l'avais juste posé sur le bord de la table et, lorsque Mr Logan est passé dans la rangée, il l'a accroché et la fait tombé. Il l'a alors ramassé, m'a regardé a travers ses lunettes et m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais une photo de Mr Queen sur ma table. Je n'ai pas su répondre, mais j'étais heureux, heureux parce que j'avais enfin un début de piste, même si ce nom ne me disait rien je savais qu'il était la clé pour résoudre ce mystère. Le soir en rentrant de l'école, je n'avais qu'une hâte pouvoir utiliser l'ordinateur. Le problème c'est que ce soir la, ma mère ne sait pas absenté de la maison et lorsqu'elle était la, elle veillait toujours lorsque j'utilisais le pc. Après le dîner, je me suis couché, maman m'a embrassé comme tout les soirs et m'a bordé avant de sortir de ma chambre. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas m'endormir, j'étais obsédé par la photo et le nom de cet homme, il fallait que je découvre rapidement qui il était. A vingt trois heures, j'ai vérifié que maman dormait, je suis allé dans la salon et j'ai démarré l'ordinateur, une vive lueur a illuminé la pièce, j'ai prié pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille. J'ai lancé la navigateur internet et j'ai tapé le nom que mon professeur m'a donné dans la matinée.

J'ai eu tout un tas de lien qui s'est affiché, j'ai cliqué sur le premier, une petite photo s'est mis à l'écran, c'est bien le même homme que celui que j'ai trouvé dans le fichier. J'ai lu l'article et un grand sourire à éclairé mon visage, il n'y a plus de doute possible Oliver Queen est bien mon père, j'en suis sur, ma mère m'a raconté la même histoire sauf qu'il n'est pas mort dans le naufrage, il a vécu sur un île durant cinq ans et ensuite il est rentré. J'ai visité plusieurs lien et je me suis rendu compte que mon père n'était pas n'importe qui, il est patron d'une grande entreprise, par contre, je n'ai absolument rien trouvé sur sa vie privée, rien du tout. Je souris encore plus, j'ai une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit. J'ai éteins l'ordinateur et je me suis faufilé dans mon lit, énervé et excité, je pensais à mon père et j'ai essayé quelle vie j'aurai pu avoir si il était revenu avant, ou si il n'était pas parti.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuné j'ai dit à ma mère que je savais tout, que je connaissais l'identité de mon père que je ne lui en voulais pas de m'avoir menti, que je comprenais, après tout elle aussi le croyait mort et comment annoncé a un homme qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis cinq ans qu'il a un fils. Elle a laissé couler ses larmes, je l'ai enlacé et lui ai donné un baiser mais, je lui ai demandé d'aller le voir, je voulais qu'il sache que j'existe. Maman a refusé, alors j'ai insisté tout les jours et ce mâtin elle a enfin accepté.

La cloche sonne, je range rapidement mes affaires, et je sors en courant de la classe. Ma mère est comme tout les jours devant la grille de l'école, je lui fonce dessus et l'enlace.

 _\- Alors maman tu l'as vu ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Il est d'accord pour me voir ?_

 _\- Je l'ai vu oui, je lui ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone et je lui ai demandé de nous appeler._

 _\- C'est tout, maman il ne t'a rien dit ?_

 _\- Non mon poussin rien, mais il faut lui laisser le temps, ce n'est pas évident pour lui._

Je suis déçu, je m'attendais déjà a ce qu'il soit à la grille au côté de maman, je ne dis rien de tout le trajet et la première chose que je fais en arrivant c'est d'allumer l'ordinateur pour regarder à nouveau toutes les photos que j'ai de mon père. Depuis que maman m'a avoué que c'était lui je ne rêve que d'une chose l'appeler papa, je n'ai jamais pu dire ce mot et j'ai vraiment envie qu'il sorte de ma bouche.

 _\- Maman, tu penses qu'il est fâché, qu'il ne voudra pas me voir ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Gavin, nous verrons. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ton père a changé, il n'est plus le même homme que j'ai connu._

Je me détourne de ma mère pour revenir sur l'écran, je sais que je vais encore passer ma soirée sur l'ordinateur à scruter les moindres photos de mon père et à prier pour qu'il prenne la bonne décision, parce que si il refuse de me voir je pense que je serai vraiment très malheureux. Si il ne veut pas je serai capable de me déplacer jusqu'a son entreprise et rester dans le hall jusqu'a ce qu'il veule me rencontrer. J'ai dix ans, je suis très têtu et je pense qu'il est temps que je connaisse mon papa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oliver**

Le jour se lève doucement sur Starling, la maison est silencieuse, Felicity est profondément endormi, je dépose un léger baiser sur son épaule avant de me lever, j'ai rendez-vous dans une heure au starbucks avec Dig. J'espère qu'il a trouvé des informations sur Sandra et son fils et j'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas dit la vérité parce que merde, je suis peut être égoïste mais je ne veux pas d'un enfant. Enfin si je veux celui qui grandit dans le ventre de ma femme, mais pas celui la. Je pose ma tête entre mes mains, quel merdier, ma vie était si tranquille jusqu'a hier, maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir une bombe entre les mains. Je descends à la cuisine prendre un café, j'essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible, je ne veux surtout pas réveiller ma femme, elle me poserait un tas de question enfin non c'est pas son genre mais bref je ne veux pas croiser son regard ce mâtin, déjà hier j'ai dû faire bonne figure toute la soirée pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète alors je ne veux pas que ce soit à nouveau le cas ce mâtin.

 _\- Ollie, tu es en bas ?_

Et zut, elle est réveillé. J'ai la poisse en ce moment c'est pas possible. Je pose mon café est remonte l'escalier. Je la trouve étendue dans le lit, les draps sont descendues jusqu'a mi-cuisse, je la détaille de regard, elle est vraiment magnifique et elle a un corps sublime. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou m'attire un peu plus vers elle.

C'est si bon d'être dans ses bras. Je lui embrasse le bout du nez et le front puis me recule. Je m'allonge à ses côtés, et je pose une main sur son ventre que je caresse.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas au bureau si tôt ! Nous n'avons pas de réunion aujourd'hui._

 _\- Non, Dig m'a proposé un entraînement._

 _\- Si tôt ? Vous ne deviez pas faire ça se soir ?_

 _\- Si mais Lyla doit travailler tard et Dig doit garder Sara._

 _\- Oh d'accord. Bon alors je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Il ne faut pas faire attendre Dig. A tout à l'heure._

Je déteste lui mentir, je déteste vraiment ça mais, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

 **Felicity**

J'espère que cette entraînement lui fera le plus grand bien car depuis hier Oliver ne m'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Je ne sais pas ce qui le perturbe, il ne m'a parlé de rien et je ne lui ai posé aucune question. Je déteste lorsqu'il m'en pose alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire.

J'espère simplement que si quelque chose ne va pas, qu'il m'en parlera. Oui, il le fera, il l'a toujours fait. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps. Il n'est que cinq heures trente. Je pense que je peux me rendormir, je ne dois être au bureau que pour neuf heures. Je me réinstalle confortablement dans mon lit espérant retrouver le sommeil.

 **Oliver**

Dig est déjà installé, j'essaie d'étudier son regard et son visage pour tenter de savoir si les nouvelles seront celle que j'espère mais comme à son habitude il est neutre, il ne laisse rien transparaître. Grhhh, ça m'agace mais bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir je suis exactement comme lui.

 _\- Salut Dig._

 _\- Salut, tiens je t'ai commandé un café noir, comme tu l'aimes._

Sympas l'ami, bon en même temps je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, il est comme ça toujours a prendre soin de moi. Je suis son petit frère en quelque sorte.

 _\- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

 _\- Yep... Donc Sandra ne t'a pas menti, elle a bien reçu un million de dollars de ta mère. Je crains fort que Gavin soit ton fils_ _Oliver._

Et merde, merde, merde, la journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencé.

\- _Je suis désolé._

 _\- Ne le sois pas, tu y es pour rien..._

Je bois mon café sans émettre le moindre son, je ne sais pas comment prendre cette nouvelle même si au fond de moi je savais que Sandra disait la vérité, je pensais, non je voulais que ça ne soit pas vrai.

 _\- Oliver, tu dois en parler à ta femme, tu le sais..._

 _\- (Soupir) Oui et je ne sais pas du tout quand ni comment lui dire. Merde Dig elle est enceinte et je n'ai pas très bien réagi lorsque je l'ai su et maintenant je dois lui dire que j'ai déjà un enfant. J'ai peur de sa réaction vraiment peur... Dig je l'aime... Je ne veux pas la perdre._

 _\- C'est pourquoi tu dois être honnête avec elle. Oliver je la connais, elle ne réagira pas mal. Ce n'est pas ce genre de fille, elle est posé et réfléchie. Mais ne tarde pas à lui parler parce qu'elle pourrait des conclusions hâtives et ça se serait pire pour elle et votre enfant._

 _-Je sais Dig, c'est de ma femme que l'on parle._

 _Au fait si elle te demande, nous nous sommes entraînés ce mâtin, ce soir tu n'étais pas disponible._

 _\- Quoi, tu lui as menti ?_

 _\- Oui et dieu seul sait que je déteste ça._

 _\- Et moi avec..._

Je prends congés de Dig et me rend au bureau, il n'est pas encore neuf heures, Felicity ne doit pas encore être arrivé. Je me pose dans mon fauteuil, bon sang j'ai encore une tonne de travail. J'ouvre le premier dossier, c'est une commande, je regarde rapidement le détail et la signe, le suivant c'est la même chose. Si tous était des commandes, ma journée serait rapidement terminé.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, désolé de vous déranger téléphone pour vous, c'est monsieur Palmer._

Je regarde l'heure, étonné que ce soit la secrétaire de Ray qui intervient dans mon bureau et pas Felicity. Dix heures passait, étrange qu'elle ne soit toujours pas la. Je prends l'appelle, j'appellerai Fel ensuite, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

 _\- Ray, tout va bien ?_

 _\- Impeccable, je voulais juste te signifier que nous seront de retour plus tôt que prévu, demain en principe._

 _\- Demain ! Vous ne deviez pas partir pour dix jours ?_

 _\- Si mais Laurel a un soucis avec son travail, nous devons donc rentrés. Oh L'olicity Queen sera à quai à la marina comme convenu. Et au passage superbe bateau. Merci_

Après avoir raccroché avec Ray je téléphone à ma femme, elle me répond d'une voix ensommeillé.

 _\- Coucou ma petite marmotte._

 _\- Ollie je suis désolé... J'ai éteint le réveil et j'ai replongé...Je me suis dit encore deux minutes._

Je souris, c'est tellement rare que ça lui arrive ce genre de chose.

 _\- Je me prépare rapidement et j'arrive._

 _\- Prend ton temps, il n'y a pas trop de travail._

 _\- Non, je me dépêche, je n'ai déjà pas assuré hier, hors de question que je rate encore la matinée, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes marié que je dois avoir des passes droit. A tout de suite._

Pffiou, j'aurai aimé qu'elle reste à la maison au moins pour la journée parce que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la façon de lui dire ce que je viens d'apprendre. Je suis moi même tourmenté par cette découverte. Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Du tout même, je ne sais pas si je veux connaître cet enfant. Cet enfant, bon sang ce n'est pas un môme quelconque c'est le mien. Je me masse les tempes, je ne sais vraiment plus ou j'en suis... Si ma mère avait encore été la, je n'aurai pas hésité une seconde a passer mes nerfs sur elle, mais voilà elle n'est pas plus la, et je n'ai plus personne sur qui déverser ma colère, elle m'a encore placé dans une situation délicate.

Je décide de recontacter Felicity, je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne, les employés peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent c'est moi le patron.


	17. Chapter 17

**Felicity**

Me voilà presque prête, moins d'une demi heure pour me préparer, bon je ne dirai pas que c'est un record mais c'est déjà pas mal. Je ferme la porte de la maison et au même moment mon téléphone sonne. Ollie, il est si impatient que ça.

 _\- Mon amour j'arrive, je monte dans la voiture je serai la dans quinze minute._

 _\- Felicity, reste à la maison s'il te plait, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ce mâtin. Je te promet repose toi. Je passerai prendre le déjeuner avec toi._

 _\- Ollie, je dois m'inquiéter... Tu n'a jamais autant insisté pour je ne vienne pas travailler et depuis hier tu es la sans vraiment l'être..._

Ma voix se brise sur la fin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne pleure pas facilement pourtant mais la quelque chose m'échappe et je crains le pire. Il a peut être une autre femme dans sa vie, ou alors il a pris conscience qu'il ne voulait plus du bébé.

 _\- Felicity s'il te plait... Je passe à la maison d'ici une heure. Ne pleure pas et ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Je t'aime._

Je fais demi-tour et rentre chez nous. Je pose mes affaires dans le vestibule, prend mon téléphone et appel John.

 _\- Dig, c'est moi... Dis tu as bien vu Ollie ce mâtin._

 _\- Oui... Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Il ne t'a pas semblé étrange ?_

 _\- Pas plus que d'habitude._

 _\- Merci Dig, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment la... Je suis inquiète, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Dig, tu crois qu'il me trompe ?_

 _\- Ola ma belle, je t'arrête de suite, il est complètement amoureux de toi... Je subis vos regard et vos étreinte à longueur de temps depuis quatre ans et je t'assure que rien n'a changé. Plus amoureux que lui tu ne trouveras pas. Non vraiment Fel, qu'importe ce qu'a Oliver ce n'est pas en rapport avec une femme._

 _\- Ok merci Dig, j'avais juste besoin d'être rassuré. Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps._

Il reste un peu plus d'une heure avant le retour d'Oliver, il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit, je ne dois pas resté à rien faire, sinon le temps va me paraître long très long. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire, Maria est passé hier et a fait le ménage de fond en comble. Je vais allée voir dans la buanderie peut être que faire la lessive me distraira. Pffff, désespoir il n'y a même pas un morceau de linge qui traîne. Bon je vais me mettre au fourneau alors. J'ouvre le réfrigérateur, il est plein a craqué, mais rien pour cuisiner parce que tout est déjà prêt. Maria a assuré une fois de plus elle nous a préparé à manger pour trois jours. Je claque la porte, je suis dépité. Je sens que je vais tourner en rond dans la maison. Je monte à l'étage et ouvre la chambre que se trouve face à la notre. Elle est grande et lumineuse, les murs sont couverts de peinture blanche. Je m'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte et je commence à imaginer l'aménagement de la pièce. J'imagine le lit posé à tel endroit, la commode à un autre, le siège à bascule près du lit. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, je regarde les murs et je me dis que si c'est une fille j'aimerai quelque chose sur les fées pour la décoration et si c'est un petit garçon une décoration sur l'océan, j'aimerai que l'on fasse peindre le grand pan de mur avec des poissons multicolore, des algues, des rochers, bref je voudrais que l'on peigne ce que j'ai vu sous l'océan lorsque j'ai plongé pour la première fois. Je sors de la pièce puis je me dirige vers celle d'a côté, celle ci est légèrement plus petite, pour le moment elle nous sert de bureau. Je m'installe derrière et j'allume l'ordinateur. Je sais ce que je vais faire durant cette heure pour ne pas devenir folle, je vais regarder un peu les chambres pour bébé.

 **Oliver**

J'arrive à proximité de la maison, j'ai le coeur qui bat un peu plus fort que d'habitude... Mince, il faut que je me calme, ce n'est pas ma faute tout ce qui m'arrive. Je descends de la voiture et me dirige d'un pas lent vers la maison. Je pénètre dans l'entrée, dépose mes affaires sur le sol et pose mes clés sur la desserte. Je mets ma veste dans le dressing et part rejoindre Felicity qui est dans la cuisine, une bonne odeur s'en dégage, je me demande ce que nous allons manger. Felicity me tourne le dos, je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendu entrer, avec le bruit de la ventilation je ne pense pas. Je la prends par la taille et l'embrasse dans la nuque, elle se colle un peu plus contre moi et tourne légèrement la tête.

 _\- Bonjour ma Chérie, ça à l'air bon ce que tu prépares._

 _\- Ce que je réchauffe plutôt, Oliver tu sais que je suis incapable de faire un truc pareil._

Je souris, oui elle en est incapable, elle ne sait pas cuisiner, elle déteste ça mais elle doué dans tellement de domaine que je lui pardonne le fait qu'elle ne maîtrise pas celui-ci.

 _\- Qu'importe, c'est toi qui le réchauffe donc ça revient au même, alors qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Tagliatelle cuisiné à l'italienne. Il me semble qu'il y a de la viande blanche, des champignons, des tomates et des aromates._

Je l'embrasse à nouveau avant de prendre les assiettes, les verres et les couverts. je dispose le tout sur la table, puis je descend à la cave pour prendre de l'eau. Lorsque je remonte les assiettes sont déjà pleines. Je m'installe et je mange tout en écoutant Felicity me faire part des différentes choses qu'elle a vu pour le bébé. Je l'écoute avec beaucoup d'attention et je donne mon avis sur ce qu'elle me demande. Elle me parle même de la futur décoration de la chambre. Je souris, elle est vraiment incroyable elle est enceinte de trois mois et elle a déjà pensé à tout. Je la reconnais bien la. Après le repas, je l'aide a débarrasser la table, elle n'a pas mangé énormément, je suis inquiet parce qu'elle est enceinte tout de même mais je sais aussi qu'elle a du mal de supporter la nourriture, les deux premiers mois ont été un vrai calvaire.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la câline, puis je l'emmène dans le salon.

 _\- Felicity... Il faut que nous parlions... Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile a entendre._

 **Felicity**

Oula je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à me dire mais vu l'air sérieux qu'il a sur le visage je me dis que ça ne présage rien de bon. Il est assis face à moi sur la table du salon, ma main gauche est prise entre les deux siennes, et du pouce il me caresse l'intérieur du poigné. Je le regarde dans les yeux et lui fait un petit sourire pour l'encourager à continuer.

 _\- D'abord, je veux que tu saches que je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça... Avant d'échouer sur l'île, j'étais diffèrent, enfin ça tu le sais. Disons que j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière et celle la en fait partie. Tu te souviens de la fille que nous avons croisé à central city lorsque nous sommes sortie du café après avoir dit au revoir à Barry._

 _\- Euh oui il me semble, une grande brune..._

 _\- Oui je t'ai dit que c'était une connaissance, mais en fait elle était plus que ça._

Je commence à comprendre, cette fille faisait probablement partie de son tableau de chasse. Non pas probablement c'est sur. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire.

 _\- Quatre jours avant de partir sur le gambit, j'ai avoué à ma mère que je l'avais mise enceinte._

 _Elle m'a rappelé deux jours avant que je ne parte et m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu le bébé. Si tu savais à quel point j'avais été soulagé Fel, je ne me voyais pas être papa, surtout pas si jeune. J'avais envie de m'amuser de continuer à être un con, parce que oui je l'étais. C'est ma vie à l'écart de tout que ma fait changé, puis toi._

Il a mis une fille enceinte, il n'était pas prêt à être père... Je crains le pire, il va me dire qu'il me quitte parce qu'il ne se sent pas capable d'assurer notre enfant. Non impossible parce que même si au début il a mal réagi depuis il s'est fortement rattrapé, il me parle constamment de notre enfant, il me raconte souvent comment il l'imagine, comment il voudrait qu'il soit puis lors de l'échographie il était au ange. Non je refuse qu'il me dise qu'il ne se sent pas capable d'assurer il en est hors de question parce que je ne sais pas si je survivrai à une annonce pareil.

 _\- Oliver, tu essaie de me dire que tu ne veux plus de notre enfant..._

 _\- Non ma chérie, bien sur que non, je le veux bien plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Cet enfant c'est une partie de nous et il est hors de question que je le rejette._

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Ouf, il veut toujours de nous.

 _\- Hier, après le déjeuné, j'ai croisé Sandra près de l'accueil, elle voulait me parler. Je l'ai accueilli dans mon bureau, honnêtement je me suis demandé ce qu'elle me voulait surtout que ça faisait plus de cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas revu._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'avait pas perdu le bébé. Que ma mère lui avait donné la somme d'un million de dollars pour qu'elle se taise._

Comment, quoi... Mais quel garce sa mère... Je ne l'aimais déjà pas beaucoup avant mais alors la c'est encore pire. Comment a t'elle pu faire une chose pareil... C'est monstrueux, aussi bien pour Sandra, que pour Oliver et pour l'enfant.

 _\- Elle est venue te dire que tu avais un enfant !_

 _\- Oui, un garçon, Gavin il a dix ans._

 **Oliver**

Voilà, je l'ai dis, Felicity reprend sa main et pose son dos contre le dossier du canapé, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, elle est silencieuse et je ne sais absolument pas si je dois mettre fin au silence. Finalement je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, elle prend la parole.

 _\- Qu'est ce qu'elle attend de toi Sandra ?_

 _\- Elle m'a simplement dit que le petit avait découvert qui était son père et qu'il voulait me rencontrer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Felicity. Je ne sais pas quoi faire parce que d'un côté il y a nous et je ne veux pas que mon passé vienne empiéter sur ma vie mais d'un autre côté c'est tout de même mon fils et il n'a pas demandé a être la. Si tu savais comme je maudis ma mère et tout ses secrets. Je me demande ce qu'elle a encore fait qui risque de me tomber à nouveau sur la tête._

 _\- Oliver, cette décision t'appartient et qu'importe ce que tu choisiras je serai toujours la pour t'épauler._

Je la prends à nouveau dans mes bras, bon sang si elle savait à quel point je l'aime. Elle est vraiment compatissante et compréhensible, je suis vraiment chanceux de l'avoir près de moi.


	18. Chapter 18

**Oliver**

Nous sommes samedi, c'est le grand jour, je suis stressé, non anxieux. Je vais enfin rencontré mon fils. J'ai mis du temps avant de contacter Sandra, presque quatre semaines. Je lui avais simplement envoyé un message lui disant que je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision et que j'étais désolé. Je voulais d'abord être sur de moi. Ce n'est pas une décision qu'il fallait que je prenne à la légère parce qu'à partir du moment ou j'accepte de voir mon fils, je sais que je ferai parti de sa vie et, je ne voulais absolument pas être le genre de papa qui y va une fois par curiosité et qu'ensuite il ne donne plus signe de vie. Non, il était hors de question que je sois ainsi, je veux faire les choses correctement pour lui et pour moi aussi.

 _\- Oliver, ce n'est qu'un enfant, arrête de jouer avec tes doigts, je vois que tu es angoissé. Il va t'adorer, tu verras._

Je souris, je prends Felicity dans mes bras et la serre doucement. Elle a toujours les mots qu'il faut pour me réconforter.

 _\- Je t'aime tu sais._

Je pose une main sur son ventre et me reprend.

 _\- Non je vous aime._

 _\- Et nous aussi nous t'aimons. D'ailleurs ça se ressent, voit comment le bébé gigote sous ta main._

C'est vrai qu'il bouge bien, Felicity est enceinte de quatre mois, son ventre commence à être rond et j'avoue que j'adore cela, la grossesse lui va à merveille, elle est resplendissante, les difficultés du début sont oubliées, elle n'est plus aussi fatiguée et les nausées se sont enfin arrêtées. Nous avons été faire une échographie de contrôle en début de semaine et notre bébé va bien. Nous ne savons pas encore le sexe, il bougeait trop et le gynécologue n'a absolument rien pu voir.

 **Gavin**

Je suis excité, j'ai la bougeotte, je vais enfin rencontré mon père. J'ai hâte, je me suis levé tôt ce mâtin, je n'arrivais plus à dormir et depuis le réveil j'harcèle maman de question. J'espère que mon père ne va pas se défiler et qu'il sera dans les tribunes pour assister à mon match de baseball. J'ai occupé ma matinée avec beaucoup de difficultés, tantôt je suis allée sur l'ordinateur pour regarder à nouveau les photos de mon père puis regarder des dessins animés, et j'ai également relu les articles parlant de la disparition de mon père. Ce mois ci j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur lui toujours quand maman était absente et je dois dire que j'ai été déçu, il a une femme dans sa vie mais je n'ai trouvé nulle part qu'il était marié avec elle. Il n'y a pas grand chose sur eux juste une photo qui date d'il y a deux ans, ils se tiennent par la main et se sourient. J'espère que mon père n'est plus avec elle, et même si c'était la cas tant pis.

Je suis enfin sur le terrain, la journée est chaude aujourd'hui et le soleil me gêne. Je ne peux pas voir correctement les tribunes, je mets ma main en visière pour tenter de voir quelque chose, je repère maman mais elle est seule sur le banc. Mon père n'est pas encore arrivé ou alors il a décidé de ne pas s'asseoir près d'elle. Je cours rejoindre mon équipe, il faut que j'assure aujourd'hui, je veux épater mon papa.

 **Oliver**

J'arrive enfin dans le stade, les enfants sont déjà sur le terrain mais le match n'est pas encore commencé, je chercher Sandra du regard et l'aperçois dans la tribune elle est assise tout en haut seule. J'arrive rapidement à sa hauteur, elle se lève et me fait la bise, je suis assez gêné, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mise à part Laurel, Lyla et Théa, je n'ai plus jamais fait la bise a aucune autre femme. Au travail mes employées me serre la main.

 _\- Je peux m'installer ici ?_

 _\- Oui bien sur._

J'essaie de retrouver Gavin dans la foule d'enfant mais je n'y parviens pas, il faut dire que pour le moment je ne l'ai vu qu'en photo et encore la photographie que j'ai pu voir date d'il y a trois ans, il a du beaucoup changer.

 _\- Il se trouve ou ?_

Sandra m'explique tant bien que mal parce que les enfants ne font que cela de gesticuler. Je le repère enfin. Il porte le numéro 3 de l'équipe de Starling. Je me concentre sur le match, je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel état d'esprit je suis et pour le moment j'ai du mal à me dire que je regarde mon fils jouer.

 **Gavin**

Le match s'est terminé par une défaite, je suis assez déçu. Je me dépêche de me changer, je ne traîne pas, je n'ai qu'une hâte rencontrer enfin mon père, je pense l'avoir aperçu avant de rentrer au vestiaire avec mes copains. Le coach nous sermonne gentiment pour notre défaite, je lui serre la main et sors. J'avance d'un pas pressé vers ma mère, mon père n'est pas trop loin mais pour le moment il est occupé au téléphone, il va falloir que je m'habitue, c'est un chef d'entreprise et il est souvent occupé. Ca, c'est maman qui me l'a dit. J'embrasse ma mère et attend patiemment qu'il est fini. Il se retourne enfin et s'approche de moi, je dois avouer que je suis intimidé, mais je ne le montre pas, c'est moi qui ai tenu à le rencontrer alors je me dois d'être poli et de me montrer heureux. Je m'avance vers lui, il se baisse à mon niveau et se présente.

 _\- Je pense que tu sais qui je suis, d'après ta maman tu voulais me rencontrer._

 _\- Oui,je sais tu mon papa._

Ca y'est je l'ai dit, j'ai dit ce mot que je voulais dire depuis quelque années déjà, j'ai un papa... Un vrai, il est la il est réel, je vais enfin pouvoir être comme mes copains. Mon papa me sourit puis me prend dans ses bras. Je pose un bisous sur sa joue, puis je l'enserre. J'ai des larmes qui coulent, je suis heureux vraiment heureux. Je me décale puis me tourne vers ma mère un immense sourire aux lèvres, je peux voir qu'elle aussi est émue.

 **Oliver**

Lorsque je me suis retourné sur lui, il n'y a plus eut de doute possible, Gavin me ressemble énormément excepté le fait qu'il n'a pas les yeux bleus mais pour le reste tout y est. Même forme de visage, même nez, même menton, même sourire. Bref, c'est vraiment mon fils. Je le prends dans mes bras, je ne savais pas comment je réagirai mais finalement les gestes me viennent naturellement et je dois avouer que Gavin m'a bien aidé, il a une force de caractère incroyable, je pense que ça aussi il le tient de moi. Il me donne un bisou se blottit contre moi. Après quelque seconde à le tenir, je le repose sur le sol. Je peux voir qu'il est heureux malgré ses larmes et je pense que Sandra est dans le même état que lui. Je lui prends la main et lui propose qu'on aille manger une glace. Bien sur, Sandra nous accompagne.


	19. Chapter 19

**Felicity**

 _\- Hey salut ma belle ! Alors comment va le bébé ?_

 _\- Il a l'air de bien se porter, mieux que moi si tu veux savoir Théa._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma belle, hey pourquoi tu pleures._

 _\- Je n'en peux plus Théa, je suis toujours seule, Oliver n'est plus jamais à la maison, des qu'il a du temps libre il le passe avec son fils et Sandra. Ca fait un mois qu'il l'a rencontré et ça fait autant de temps que je suis seule. Il ne me parle quasiment plus que de lui, Gavin par ci, Gavin par la... Gavin ceci, Gavin cela. Je sais qu'il est content de voir que tout roule entre eux et je le suis aussi mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas faire partie de son monde._

 _\- C'est tout nouveau Fel, laisse lui du temps. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi, mais je pense que pour lui non plus. Essaie de discuter de ce que tu ressens, Oliver t'écoutera, il l'a toujours fait._

 _\- Oui tu as sans doute raison, je me fais probablement des illusions..._

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de me confier ainsi à Théa, ça fait un mois que je gère cela seule. C'est vrai qu'Oliver n'est plus très souvent à la maison, il passe tout ses samedis avec Gavin et Sandra et souvent le soir il dîne avec eux. Au départ je trouvais cela sympas, puis je trouvais cela normal qu'il essaie de construire une relation avec lui. Mais cette semaine à été complètement différente des autres, parce que cette semaine il n'a pas eut le temps de m'accompagner à la maternité et encore moins au cours de préparation à l'accouchement alors qu'il m'avait promis de le faire. Je me suis retrouvé seule dans la salle, toute les autres étaient accompagnés de leur mari. Et lorsque je suis rentrée chez nous éreinté Oliver n'était pas la, il m'avait simplement laissé un mot me disant que je ne devais pas l'attendre, qu'il passait la soirée chez Sandra, comme tout les soirs depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant,j'ai consulté mon téléphone, pas de message ni d'appel. Je suis alors monté me coucher seule et en colère. Je n'ai même pas essayé de le contacter.

Je passe le reste de l'après midi avec Théa, elle m'emmène faire les magasins pour le bébé. J'achète un peu de layette mais pas trop parce que je ne sais toujours pas si nous attendons une fille ou un garçon. Ma prochaine échographie est lundi soit dans quatre jours. J'ai hâte de découvrir le sexe de notre bébé, je pourrais enfin me lâcher.

 _\- Tu as déjà choisi la chambre Fel parce que celle ci me plait vraiment beaucoup._

 _\- Non, on attends. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, mais c'est très féminin avec les petites fées._

 _\- Rah vivement lundi, j'espère que ce bébé montrera enfin ce qui se cache entre ses jambes._

Nous rions toute les deux. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec Théa et aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude parce qu'elle me fait rire et ça me change les idées.

 **Oliver**

Gavin m'a a nouveau supplié pour que je reste manger avec eux, et une fois de plus je n'ai pas su refuser. Sandra n'est pas du tout bonne cuisinière comme Felicity d'ailleurs. Ce soir elle a prévu de faire livrer des pizzas, je lui ai donné de quoi payer le livreur. J'ai passé une partie de la soirée dans la chambre de Gavin, nous avons d'abord fait ses devoirs et ensuite un jeu de société. Les devoirs, je dois dire que je ne suis pas fan de cette parti, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé faire les miens mais je l'aide du mieux que je peux et Gavin est heureux de partager ce moment avec moi. Après le repas, j'aide Sandra a débarrasser, puis je vais dans la chambre de Gavin pour le coucher. Il essaie de tout faire pour rallonger le temps qu'il lui reste avant que je ne parte en me posant un million de question.

Après qu'il ai réussi à grappiller trente minutes supplémentaire, je sors de sa chambre.

 _\- Oliver tu veux prendre un café ?_

 _\- Non, je vais rentrer_.

Je n'ai pas encore dit à Gavin que j'avais une femme qui m'attendait à la maison et que bientôt il serait grand frère, il est tellement heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé son père que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à lui dire que ça ne pourrait pas toujours être comme cela, moi passant autant de temps avec lui. Le temps que notre bébé ne soit pas née, j'essaie de passer le maximum de temps avec lui mais une fois que Felicity aura accoucher, nous devrons procéder différemment, il va falloir que je lui en parle, il nous reste trois mois avant la naissance, j'espère que ça ne bousillera pas notre relation, parce qu'elle est encore fragile même si j'essaie de passer tout mon temps libre avec lui.

La maison est plongée dans le noir, Felicity est probablement partie se coucher, je m'en veux une fois de plus de ne pas avoir été la pour elle, cette semaine nous ne nous sommes pas vu beaucoup et j'avoue que c'est de ma faute. J'entre chez nous, j'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit, il y un peu de lumière dans le salon et je vois la chevelure blonde de Felicity dépassé du dossier. Ouf, je ne l'ai pas raté ce soir elle est la. Je le vois qui s'essuie les yeux avec un mouchoir en papier. Merde elle pleure... J'espère que tout va bien.

 _\- Hey ma chérie, tu pleures..._

Je m'assois à ses côtés et la prend dans mes bras enfin j'essaie parce que Felicity me repousse, merde.. Elle n'a jamais fait cela, jamais. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe et j'espère qu'elle va m'expliquer.

 **Felicity**

Il est hors de question qu'il me console, je ne veux pas, se serait trop facile, monsieur n'est jamais la, il ne me parle presque plus et la parce qu'il me trouve sur le divan avec des larmes qui coulent de mes yeux, il voudrait me consoler. Non, je ne veux pas de sa pitié.

Je me décale pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui, ce geste me fait mal parce que j'aime mon mari... Enormément, mais depuis un mois il agit comme un crétin.

 _\- Fel... Parle moi. Je suis inquiet._

 _\- Ne le sois pas, tout va bien..._

 _\- Non ça ne va pas, je rentre à la maison et je te trouve en pleure, tu ne pleures jamais Fel donc ça ne va pas. Dis moi ce qu'il y a._

 _\- Je suis juste fatigué._

Et merde, voilà j'avais préparé tout un discours dans ma tête et je n'arrive même pas a lui sortir ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Je suis vraiment nulle.

 _\- Ne met pas cela sur le compte de la fatigue, je te connais, tu as quelque chose à me dire. Je t'écoute, Felicity nous n'irons pas nous coucher tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit._

Très bien il veut savoir, il saura.

 _\- Je pleure à cause de toi... Enfin tout n'est pas vraiment ta faute, mais je me sens seule Ollie, avant nous étions tout le temps ensemble, des que j'étais loin de toi tu m'appeler juste pour entendre ma voix et depuis un mois il n'y a plus rien de cela et même pire tu m'oublie complètement._

 _\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Felicity, je mange tout les midis avec toi. J'ai même reporté deux entraînements que je devais faire avec Dig la semaine dernière pour être avec toi. J'essaie de partager mon temps entre toi, l'entreprise, mes entraînements, et mon fils, plus Arrow. Je ne vois ce que je peux faire de plus._

 _\- Rien ne fais rien de plus. Au fait juste pour infos, tu devais m'accompagner au premier cour de préparation à l'accouchement mardi soir et tu n'es pas venu. J'étais la seule femme à ne pas être accompagné._

 **Oliver**

Et zut, j'ai complètement oublié ce cour. Felicity se lève et quitte le salon déterminé. Je crois qu'elle est réellement en colère, je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour qu'elle ne se sente pas délaissé même si j'ai l'impression que tout ça est dans sa tête, c'est vrai je mange avec elle le midi, généralement j'essaie de rester une petite heure à la maison pour être près d'elle. Je monte à mon tour, je prends ma douche rapidement et me met au lit, Felicity est dos à moi. Je m'approche d'elle et pose une main sur son ventre comme je le fait tout les soirs, elle ne bouge pas, elle ne pose même pas sa main sur la mienne alors que d'habitude elle le fait. Elle est vraiment en colère.

 _\- Ma chérie, je suis désolé... J'ai oublié, je te promets que je serai présent au prochain cour._

 _-Le prochain c'est mardi et n'oublie pas que j'ai une échographie Lundi, nous avons rendez vous a 18h._

 _\- Promis je n'oublie pas, je serai présent. Je suis désolé ma chérie, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seule. Demain je rentre tout de suite après le match de Gavin et nous passerons du temps ensemble si tu es d'accord._

 _\- Ok._

C'est un petit ok, mais je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement, Felicity n'a plus l'air trop en colère d'ailleurs sa main vient se glisser sur la mienne. J'esquisse un sourire, je suis content d'avoir réussi à la réconforter.

Comme promis après le match, j'explique à Gavin que je ne peux pas resté et que j'en suis désolé, je lui dit que je me rattraperai cette semaine. Je l'accompagne à sa voiture, dépose son sac dans le coffre et lui dit au revoir en n'omettant pas de lui souhaiter un bon week-end.

 **Felicity**

Il est seize heure et j'entends la voiture d'Oliver, je souris, il m'avait promis qu'il ferai des efforts et je dois avouer qu'il sait tenir ses promesses. Il entre dans la maison le sourire aux lèvres, je m'approche de lui et je l'embrasse. Il me soulève doucement et m'emmène dans le salon.

 _\- Je suis tout à toi, qu'est ce que tu veux que nous fassions ?_

 _\- On regarde un film ?_

 _\- Ok va pour un film._

Nous choisissons Numéro quatre, il est tiré d'un livre que j'ai lu au début de ma grossesse et je dois avouer que le livre m'a tellement plu que j'ai hâte de voir le film.

Je me pelotonne contre Oliver il glisse une main derrière mon dos et laisse sa main posé sur ma fesse.

Le film est super, j'aime beaucoup, Oliver semble aussi l'aimer.

 **Oliver**

Je dois avouer que Felicity sait choisir les films, il est vraiment bien, il y a de l'action, l'intrigue est bien construite bref j'aime ça. Mon téléphone vibre, je le sors de la poche de mon jean me demandant que ça peut bien être. C'est Sandra...

 _\- Sandra !_

Lorsque je cite son prénom, Felicity tente de se redresser mais je la tiens fermement je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille.

 _\- Oliver je suis désolé de te déranger, Gavin est tombé... Nous sommes à l'hôpital et il te réclame._

 _\- J'arrive._

Cette fois lorsque ma femme se redresse je la laisse faire, je dois partir et je suis absolument désolé de devoir une fois de plus la laisser seule.

 _\- Je suis désolé ma chérie, Gavin est à l'hôpital._

 _\- Il n'a rien de grave ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, il a fait une chute. Je vais le voir et je reviens des que possible. Est ce que tu veux que je demande à Théa de passer ?_

 _\- Non elle est avec Roy._

 **Felicity**

Avant de parti Oliver m'embrasse, il dépose un bisous sur mon ventre et le caresse puis il me dit qu'il nous aime. Je n'aime pas le voir aussi pressé j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, surtout que pour éviter la circulation il prend sa moto.

 _\- Sois prudent._

 _\- Toujours_.

Je referme la porte et je le regarde s'éloigner à travers la vitre de la baie vitré, puis je me réinstalle devant le film.

Je pense que j'ai du m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait déjà très sombre à l'extérieur, oula vingt heures. Je regarde mon téléphone j'ai un message d'Oliver me disant que son fils va bien, il n'a rien de cassé. C'était il y a une demi heure. Je décide de l'appeler. J'entends la voix du petit garçon lorsqu'il me répond

 _\- Oliver, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, nous quittons l'hôpital à l'instant, je serai à la maison d'ici vingt minutes. Je rentre directement._

Je suis soulagé que son fils n'ait rien, et contente de savoir qu'Oliver rentre de suite.


	20. Chapter 20

**Felicity**

J'ai passé un bon week end, comme prévu Oliver est rentré de suite après son appel et le dimanche nous sommes sortis en ville avec Théa et Roy. Ce fût très agréable.

Nous sommes lundis et je n'ai pas vu Oliver de la journée, ce mâtin lorsque je me suis réveillé il était déjà parti et ce midi il n'a pas pu manger avec moi, il vait quelque chose de prévu à l'entreprise. Je lui ai envoyé un message en début d'après-midi pour ne pas qu'il oublie notre rendez-vous avec notre bébé.

Je suis dans la salle d'attente et l'heure tourne, il ne reste plus que deux personnes avant que ça ne soit mon tour, Oliver n'est pas la et je ne pense pas qu'il viendra. Je sors mon portable et appelle Théa, tant pis pour lui si il n'est pas capable d'être à l'heure pour voir l'évolution de son enfant Théa elle, sera ravi de prendre sa place.

 _\- Théa, ça te dis de voir le bébé ?_

 _\- Ne me dis qu'Ollie n'est pas la !_

 _\- Si, alors ça te dis._

J'ai la voix brisé parce qu'a nouveau Oliver m'a fait faux bond et à nouveau il fait passer Gavin avant notre enfant. Je lui en veux, il a beau s'être rattrapés ce week-end, si il me fait cela toute les semaines ça va vraiment pas le faire. Je suis en colère une nouvelle fois, je devrais être habitué parce que ce dernier mois je n'ai pas était une seul fois vraiment heureuse excepté hier.

 _\- J'arrive, je suis la dans cinq minute à croire que j'avais prévu que mon frère serai a nouveau aux abonnés absent, je suis dans le coin_.

Et Théa ne m'a pas mentit cinq minutes plus tard elle est la, elle s'assoit à côté de moi et pose une main rassurante sur mon bras.

\- _Mme Queen !_

Je me lève, Théa me suit. Je me déshabille et m'installe sur la table, le gynécologue prend ma tension et tic un peu.

 _\- Votre tension est élevé, vous avez des soucis ces derniers temps ?_

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

 _\- Le stress ce n'est pas très bon pour le bébé._

Théa me serre a nouveau le bras, elle ne sait pas trop quoi dire, après tout c'est la faute de son frère si je suis ainsi.

Le gynécologue prend la sonde, l'enduit de gel, en met également sur mon ventre et allume son écran. Je vois notre bébé, il a bien grandit depuis la dernière fois, il est complètement formé. Théa a le sourire sur le visage, elle est vraiment heureuse d'être la.

 _\- Vous voulez savoir le sexe ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Eh bien on dirait bien que c'est une petit fille._

Théa pousse un cri de joie, elle était presque sure que j'attendais une princesse, elle ne cessait de le répéter et à chaque fois qu'elle allait dans les boutiques elle se dirigeait automatiquement vers le rayon fille. Après avoir pris les mesures, vérifié son coeur, ses poumons, la taille de sa tête et tout le reste, le gynécologue retire la sonde, nettoie le surplus de gel que j'ai sur le ventre et me dit de me rhabiller.

 _\- Je suis contente Fel, une petite fille c'est trop bien. Oliver sera ravi._

Je me raidis lorsque j'entends le prénom de mon mari, il pourra être ravi, il n'est même pas présent.

 _\- Théa, ne lui dis rien s'il te plait._

 _\- Pas de problème Felicity. Vient allons manger une glace pour fêter ça._

 **Oliver**

Wahou quel journée, elle est enfin fini, je suis resté plus longtemps au bureau ce soir, j'avais des tas de dossier en retard puis ensuite je suis allé m'entraîner avec Dig, ça fait un bien fou de se défouler. Il est dix neuf heures, je dois encore passer prendre Gavin à l'entraînement de baseball et le déposer chez sa mère. J'appelle Felicity de la voiture, nous ne nous sommes pas vu aujourd'hui et elle me manque énormèment.

 _\- Felicity c'est moi. Ca va ?_

 _\- Oui ça va, tu rentres quand ?_

 _\- Je dépose Gavin chez lui et j'arrive d'ici une bonne demi heure._

 _\- Ok a tout à l'heure_

L'appel à été très bref, je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ce manque de communication, je pensais qu'elle m'aurait parlé de sa journée mais ce n'est pas le cas, lorsqu'elle met fin à notre bref échange, j'ai le coeur qui se serre légèrement, mais ce sentiment et vite oublié lorsque je vois la bouille et le sourire heureux de Gavin. Il me serre dans ses bras et s'installe à l'arrière de la voiture.

Je monte rapidement à l'appartement de Sandra, je n'aime pas déposer Gavin sur le trottoir comme si il était un vulgaire paquet. Il me parle de sa journée d'école, de son entraînement, de ses copains, et de plein d'autre chose. Il me fait signer trois contrôles ainsi que son carnet de correspondance.

 _\- A quel heure rentre ta mère ?_

 _\- Oh je ne sais pas trop. D'habitude elle ne part pas longtemps. Papa, tu es amoureux de maman à nouveau ? J'aimerai que tu me dise oui, parce que maman elle, elle t'aime encore. Elle me parle beaucoup de toi, et elle m'a même dit que l'autre jour vous vous étiez câliné dans le canapé._

Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte à Gavin, je ne l'ai jamais câliné dans le canapé, jamais... Je n'aurai jamais osé je suis marié et j'aime ma femme plus que tout. Il faut de suite que je remette les choses en ordre avant que Gavin pense qu'il est possible que nous soyons tout les trois une famille.

 _\- Gavin, écoute mon bonhomme, je ne sais pas ce que maman t'a dis exactement mais sache que non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je ne peux pas l'être parce que je suis déjà amoureux de quelque d'autre. Je suis même marié._

 _\- Tu es marié, mais papa les gens qui sont mariés ils ont une bague et toi tu n'en a pas !_

 _\- Si, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas à mon doigt, je la porte autour de mon cou la plupart du temps._

Difficile d'expliquer pourquoi mon alliance se trouve la et pas ailleurs, une habitude en fait. Au départ je le mettais à mon doigt mais quand je travaille la nuit je l'enlève, je ne veux que quiconque sache qui je suis et encore moins que je suis marié, certes je porte des gants mais ça m'est déjà arrivé que l'on me l'arrache alors avec Felicity nous avons décidé que ce serait mieux si je mettais mon alliance sur ma chaîne après avoir pensé que je l'avais perdu. Je l'ai cherché pendant des jours avant de la retrouver dans mon carquois, je me demande encore ce qu'elle faisait la dedans.

 _\- Papa, je pensais vraiment que c'était possible que l'on soit tout les trois..._

 _\- Non mon bonhomme ça ne l'est pas et maman savait que j'étais marié, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a pu te laisser croire que quelque chose était possible entre nous._

 _\- Mais tu l'as quand même câliné._

 _\- Non, et je ne sais pas pourquoi maman t'a dit cela._

Je le prends dans mes bras et le réconforte, il pleure, son rêve de nous voir en tant que famille vient de s'effondrer. Sandra rentre à ce moment les bras chargés de paquet.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures Gavin._

 _\- Tu es une menteuse maman, papa ne t'aime pas, il aime une autre femme._

 _\- Calme toi, Gavin. S'il te plait._

Je tiens toujours mon fils. Il est vraiment en colère contre sa mère et je le comprends. Je lui sèche ses larmes et lui demande d'aller dans sa chambre.

 _\- Sandra enfin à quoi tu pensais._

 _\- Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec nous alors je me suis dit qu'entre toi et ta femme ça ne devait pas aller fort ces temps ci._

 _\- Je passe du temps ici pour connaître mon fils. Si tu étais venus me voir des l'instant ou je suis rentré de l'île, je n'aurais peut être pas eut toute ces années a rattraper._

D'accord j'aurai peut être pas du lui dire cela, mais de quel droit se permet elle de juger ma relation avec ma femme, tout va bien entre nous, nous sommes heureux et nous allons avoir un enfant.

 _\- Sandra, tu ne peux pas lui mettre ce genre d'idée dans la tête c'est pas possible. Je ne t'aime pas, je suis désolé de te le dire et même si tu m'avais annoncé que j'avais un fils il y a cinq ans ça n'aurait pas été possible non plus entre nous. J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le gars que tu as connu il y a plus de dix ans. Je suis diffèrent._

 _\- Je l'ai remarqué, je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je devrais être heureuse que tu portes autant d'attention à Gavin._

 _\- Oui tu devrais. Je te laisse, ma femme m'attend et je suis en retard._

Avant de quitter l'appartement je passe embrasser mon fils. Lorsque j'arrive chez moi il est prêt de vingt et une heure. Et merde, je n'ai pas vu le temps défiler une fois de plus.


	21. Chapter 21

**Felicity**

Nous sommes mardi, il est dix neuf heures. J'ai appelé Théa, j'ai besoin d'elle. Nous arrivons toute les deux chez moi en même temps. Je descends de la voiture et pars la rejoindre en pleurs. Théa me prend dans ses bras, elle ne sait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne parti pour l'un ou l'autre, Oliver est son frère et jamais je ne lui demanderai de faire un choix, mais ce soir j'ai besoin d'elle et elle est la.

 _\- Je suis désolé Felicity, vraiment_.

J'essuie mes larmes et entre dans la maison, je monte à l'étage prend quelque affaire dans le dressing et fourre tout dans un sac, Théa me prépare une trousse de toilette, je veux être partie lorsqu'Oliver rentrera. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça, de lui, de son fils... Ca fait un mois que je me tais, un mois que je fais des efforts et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien en retour. Il passe la plupart de son temps libre chez Sandra et rentre souvent après vingt et une heure et le plus souvent il a dîner avec eux. Il ne se soucis pas de moi, lorsque nous déjeunons ensemble le midi, il me demande rarement comment je vais, il me parle de Gavin et du travail. C'est tout, j'ai l'impression d'être devenue totalement transparente et j'en ai marre de cette situation.

 _\- C'est bon je pense avoir tout mis, vérifie quand même._

 _\- Tout y est, on peut y aller._

Théa me dépose à l'aéroport, j'ai laissé ma voiture dans notre allée. J'ai pris un billet à aller simple pour Végas, je pars chez ma mère pour une durée indéterminé, pour le moment je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça. Je ne fais que pleurer et ce n'est pas bon pour ma fille. D'ailleurs Oliver ne sait toujours pas qu'il va être papa d'une petite puce, il ne m'a même pas demandé comment ça c'était passé, je pense qu'il a oublié le rendez vous pourtant je lui ai rappelé et le cours de préparation de ce soir pareil, il n'est pas venu et ce coup ci je n'ai pas eu la force d'entrer dans la salle seule, j'ai appelé Théa et je lui ai dis que je partais.

 _\- Prend soin de toi ma belle. Felicity... Tu vas me manquer... Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais, tu as raison de t'en aller, ça le fera peut être réagir. J'espère en tout cas, parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. On s'appelle d'accord. Et je viendrai te voir dans quinze jours._

 _\- Merci Théa, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, c'est ton frère..._

Je quitte Théa, des larmes maculent mon visage, c'est vraiment pas facile de prendre une telle décision, vraiment pas. J'en ai gros sur le coeur mais je préfère partir. J'entre dans la porte d'embarquement, je me retourne et fait un signe de la main à Théa. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour son aide, c'est elle qui a payé mon billet d'avion, je ne voulais pas qu'Oliver me retrouve facilement.

 **Oliver**

J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, je passe rapidement chez le fleuriste pour acheter un bouquet de fleur pour Felicity. Je ne lui en offre pas souvent, ce n'est pas mon style mais, je dois me faire pardonner pour mon comportement. Je n'ai pas été très présent ce mois-ci, et j'avoue qu'elle me manque. Je sais que tout ça est de ma faute, c'est moi qui n'est pas voulu parler d'elle à Gavin, je voulais d'abord le connaître avant de lui faire découvrir ma vie, je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Mais j'avoue que j'ai été idiot parce que mon fils pensait que c'était possible que je sois amoureux de sa mère et dans sa petite tête il voulait que nous formions une famille. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, tout ça c'est de ma faute, si je lui avais dit que j'étais marié et si je lui avais présenté Felicity, Gavin ne se serait pas mis cette idée en tête. Hier après l'avoir embrassé, il m'a dit qu'il était triste parce qu'il pensait vraiment que ça aurait été possible que nous soyons que tout les trois, il voulait une famille normale, comme celle de ses copains. Je lui ai dis que j'étais désolé, que j'aurai dû lui en parlé. Il m'a ensuite demandé si j'aimais ma femme et si je lui avais parlé de lui.

Je l'ai rassuré notamment sur le fait que Felicity était au courant de son existence et qu'elle me laissait le temps nécessaire pour que nous fassions connaissance lui et moi. Il m'a alors répondu qu'elle devait être gentille pour accepter tout cela, le fait que je passe du temps avec lui mais aussi le fait que je reste dîner avec eux quasiment tout les soir et que je passais mes samedis après midi avec lui. Et oui, j'ai une femme exceptionnelle voilà ce que je lui ai dit, Felicity à le coeur sur la main. Il m'a alors demandé si il lui était possible de la rencontrer. Je lui ai souris et je lui ai promis que ce week-end il la verrait enfin.

J'arrive dans l'allée, étrange la voiture de Felicity n'est pas dans le garage et la maison est plongée dans le noir. Il n'est pas encore vingt heures. Je sors de la voiture, je sens l'angoisse monter dans ma poitrine. Felicity ne laisse jamais la voiture dehors, c'est même elle la première à râler lorsque je ne rentre pas la mienne. Je prends les fleurs et me dirige d'un pas pressé vers la porte.

La maison est déserte, enfin tout du moins le bas, je pose le bouquet sur la table de salle à manger et monte à l'étage. Je vais directement dans notre chambre, le lit n'est pas défait et Felicity ne s'y trouve pas, mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus en fort. J'ouvre toutes les pièces de l'étage, la futur chambre du bébé, celle qui servira lorsque Gavin viendra dormir chez nous, l'autre qui se trouve à côté de la salle de bain, la salle de bain. Personne, Felicity n'est nulle part, je repars dans notre chambre, je n'ai pas regardé dans notre salle de bain personnelle. Non elle n'y est pas, je retourne rapidement au rez-de-chaussée et descend à la cave, elle n'est pas la non plus. Bon sang ou est-elle ! Je sors, peut être quel se trouve dans le jardin, je sais que c'est peu probable étant donné qu'il fait presque nuit dehors. Je fais le tour de la propriété, je dois me rendre à l'évidence Felicity n'est pas la. Je sors mon téléphone de ma veste et l'appelle. Je tombe sur le répondeur.

 _\- Felicity ou est-tu ? Je m'inquiète..._

Je raccroche, j'aurai presque envie de balancer mon téléphone mais ce n'est pas une solution. Je compose un autre numéro.

 _\- Dig c'est moi, viens chez moi s'il te plait je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ma femme..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Oliver**

J'aperçois les phares de la voiture de Dig, j'ouvre le portail pour qu'il puisse entrer. Il s'arrête près de ma voiture la ou je l'attends. Je ne tiens pas en place, j'ai essayé d'appelé une dizaine de fois Felicity mais je tombe toujours sur la messagerie. Quelque chose ne va pas, Felicity répond toujours au téléphone et lorsque nous nous disputons et qu'elle n'a pas envie de me parler, elle m'envoie un message me disant qu'elle va bien et la rien, pas de message, pas de rappel...

 _\- On va la retrouver Oliver..._

Dig pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule, je me détourne de son regard parce que je peux voir qui lui aussi est inquiet.

 _\- Tu as fouillé toute la maison ?_

 _\- Oui tout, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'effraction, tout était fermé correctement._

 _\- Ca t'embête si je revérifie, tu n'as pas les idées très claire, tu es peut être passé à côté de quelque chose._

 _\- Non vas-y._

Je suis Dig, j'entre dans la maison et m'assoit sur la table. Dig fait le tour du salon, inspecte les ouvertures, il fait la même chose avec la cuisine, puis la buanderie, il est minutieux, rien ne lui échappe. Il revient vers moi tenant un trousseau de clés.

 _\- Ce sont ses clés de voiture !_

 _\- Oui donc elle est bien rentrée dans la maison. Je vais voir à l'étage, Oliver tu m'autorises à aller dans votre chambre ?_

 _\- Fait comme chez toi._

Je prends le trousseau de clés, tout y est, les clés de sa voiture, celle de la porte d'entrée, le boîtier pour l'ouverture du portail et du garage. Si les clés se trouve dans la maison ça veut dire que Felicity est venue, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment la porte à t'elle pu être fermé alors que ses clés sont ici.

Dig redescend, il a l'air d'être soulagé.

 _\- Oliver, Felicity n'a pas été kidnappé, je pense qu'elle est partie._

 _\- Partie, comment ça partie..._

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver, j'ai vérifié dans votre dressing, il manque quelque vêtements, et dans votre salle de bain il n'y a plus qu'une seule brosse à dent, sa brosse à cheveux a disparue, de même que ses produits de beauté._

Je laisse Dig seul et monte les escaliers rapidement, j'ai besoin de vérifié que ce qu'il me dit est vrai, j'ai besoin de le voir par moi même. J'ouvre le dressing et tombe à genoux, Dig ne m'a pas menti, il manque tout ces vêtements de grossesse.

 _\- Oliver, je suis désolé..._

Je regarde mon ami, il a vraiment l'air de l'être... Je me relève et m'assoit sur mon lit, je pose ma tête dans mes mains, les larmes coulent sur mon visage, Felicity m'a quitté... Elle m'a vraiment quitté, sans rien me dire, sans m'en parler... Je me lève d'un bond et fonce dans le bureau, je démarre l'ordinateur.

 _\- Oliver, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Je vérifie ou elle est allée_

Je regarde sur nos comptes, il n'y a rien, elle n'a pas dépensé d'argent depuis une semaine. Grhhhh ça ne va pas m'aider. Je tape des poings sur le bureau. Je vois que Dig ne sait pas quoi faire pour moi.

 _\- Tu ne sais pas ou elle hein !_

 _\- Non, elle ne m'a rien dit... Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu._

Je me frotte les yeux et redescend. Je prends mes clés de voiture.

 _\- Ou tu vas ?_

 _\- La porte était fermé quand je suis arrivé, ça veut donc dire que quelqu'un la fermé et puisque les clés de Fel sont ici, j'en déduis que c'est Théa qui a fermé notre porte, donc Théa sait ou est ma femme._

 **Felicity**

L'avion se pose à Végas, je prends mon sac, puis quitte l'appareil. Je récupère ma valise puis me dirige vers la sortie. Ma mère m'attend, elle se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Ma chérie je suis si contente de te voir. Comment vas tu ? Oliver n'est pas avec toi ?_

 _\- Je vais bien, enfin pas vraiment... Et non il n'est pas la.._

Je commence à pleurer décidemment ce mois ci je suis une vraie fontaine, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. Ma mère me sert dans ses bras, elle me débarrasse de mes sacs et m'emmène vers la sortie.

Je regarde mon téléphone, dix appels manqués et tous sont d'Oliver. Je consulte ma messagerie, il m'a laissé autant de message. Je ne les écoute pas, je les supprime avant que sa voix ne parvient à mon oreille. Je m'installe dans la voiture pendant que ma mère pose mes bagages dans le coffre. Le trajet jusque chez elle se fait dans le silence.

 _\- Felicity, maintenant que tu es installé, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il ne va pas !_

 _\- Je suis partie, j'ai quitté Oliver._

 _\- Oh non, non, non ma chérie, je ne te crois pas, tu ne peux pas le quitter._

 _\- Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas._

 _\- Mais enfin, j'ai rarement vu des gens aussi amoureux que vous deux. Et il est clair que tu l'aimes. Alors qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour que tu viennes te réfugier ici._

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que mon téléphone sonne à nouveau, ce n'est pas Oliver mais Dig. Je ne me sens pas capable de lui répondre, je sais qu'Oliver a du faire appel à lui lorsqu'il ne m'a pas trouvé, je voudrais lui parler mais pour le moment je m'en sens incapable.

 _\- C'est lui ? Tu ne réponds pas... Felicity ne me dis pas que tu as pris la fuite sans lui en parler... Si tu l'as fait... Mais enfin Felicity il doit être mort d'inquiétude..._

 _\- Lui mort d'inquiétude, il faudrait encore qu'il se souvienne qu'il a une femme... Et une fille aussi._

 _\- Tu me sembles en colère. Raconte moi !_

 _\- Oliver a un fils, il a dix ans... Il l'a appris il y a deux mois... Ca fait un mois qu'il le voit et qu'il passe tout son temps libre avec lui. Au départ je trouvais ça normal... Mais plus le temps passe et plus il reste tard le soir avec son fils et sa mère. Il a fini par dîner presque tout les soirs chez eux... Et cette semaine, il a oublié de venir à l'échographie et au cour de préparation à l'accouchement, alors que je lui avait envoyé un message dans la matinée lui rappelant les horaires... Je lui en veux maman... Je sais que tout est nouveau pour lui, je comprends qu'il ait besoin de construire quelque chose avec Gavin... Mais moi aussi je suis la, et ces dernier temps il m'a oublié... Lorsque nous nous voyons le midi c'est uniquement pour parler de l'entreprise et de son fils... Il ne parlait jamais de notre fille, me demandait même plus comment j'allais... Je sais qu'il m'aime et moi aussi je l'aime, mais je ne veux pas vivre comme ça..._

 _\- Oh ma petite fille, je suis désolé... Mais Felicity je ne sais pas si tu as bien fait de partir. La fuite n'est pas une solution tu sais._

 _\- Je sais maman mais j'en avais besoin, j'en ai marre d'être seule à longueur de journée, de n'avoir Oliver que pour le temps du déjeuné. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je sais que ça ne sera pas possible parce qu'il a un fils mais au moins qu'il m'accorde un peu plus d'importance... Maman si il appelle, ne lui dis pas que je suis ici... S'il te plait._

 _\- Ok, je ne dirai rien._

Je serre ma mère dans mes bras. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine. Elle revient quelque minutes plus tard avec un chocolat chaud et de la chantilly parsemé de copeaux de chocolat déborde de la tasse qu'elle me tend. Je lève la tête et esquisse une petit sourire. Elle met un dvd dans le lecteur et le lance. Des que le générique de princesse Sarah commence je me pelotonne contre elle et je ferme les yeux. Tout cela me rappelle les moment que je passais ici avec elle lorsque j'étais enfant.

 _\- Ma petite fille je pense que tu as besoin de réconfort._


	23. Chapter 23

**Oliver**

Je roule comme un fou pour arriver chez ma soeur rapidement, j'ai essayé de la contacter mais elle ne répond pas, non mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont les femmes de ma vie à m'ignorer comme ça. Je me gare rapidement, sors de ma voiture, la ferme et cours.

 _\- Hey mec tu as vu comment tu t'es garé._

Je me retourne et regarde le type qui vient de m'interpeller avec un regard plus que noir. Ce n'est pas le moment de m'embêter, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter.

 _\- Y'a plein de place ailleurs._

C'est vrai quoi il n'y a pas qu'une seule place de disponible, le parking est désert. Je monte rapidement les marches, j'ai laissé l'ascenseur de côté, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre qu'il descende et qu'il remonte, en plus il risque de s'arrêter en cours de chemin.

J'arrive devant la porte, je frappe et j'attends.

C'est Roy qui vient m'ouvrir.

 _\- Oliver tout va bien ?_

J'ai une tête a aller bien peut être...

 _\- Salut Roy Théa est la ?_

 _\- Euh oui._

Je pénètre chez eux sans que Roy m'y autorise mais je m'en moque, c'est chez ma soeur après tout. Il referme la porte. Je m'avance un peu, Théa n'est pas la.

 **Théa**

J'entends la voix de mon frère, ouille je sens que ça va mal se passer, je vais m'en prendre plein la tête. Je descends calmement les escaliers. Oliver ne me dit même pas bonjour, enfin bonsoir plutôt, parce qu'il est tout de même plus de vingt heures. Je peux voir qu'il a pleuré, j'ai un pincement au coeur car mon frère ne pleure jamais.

 _\- Ou es t'elle ?_

 _\- Roy, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait._

Je n'aime pas évincer Roy mais en même temps, je ne veux pas le mêler à l'histoire d'ailleurs je ne lui ai pas dit que Felicity était partie.

 _\- Je ne sais pas Oliver._

 _\- Théa tu me mens, je le vois... Dis moi où elle est s'il te plait._

Merde, mon frère est vraiment mal, je déteste le voir comme cela mais en même temps je ne veux pas lui dire où est sa femme, Felicity m'a demandé de ne rien lui dire pour le moment.

 _\- Je ne peux pas Ollie, je lui ai promis de ne rien dire._

 **-** _S'il te plait Théa, je deviens fou... J'ai cru qu'on l'avait kidnappé. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle... Dis le moi..._

 _\- Non, je ne te dirai rien. Oliver tu es mon frère et je t'aime... Mais j'aime aussi ta femme..._

 _\- Est ce que tu peux me dire si elle va bien au moins..._

 _\- Pas vraiment non, sinon elle ne serait pas partie..._

 _\- Pourquoi est elle partie, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé avant ?_

 _\- Elle l'a fait Oliver, mais tu es tellement occupé avec Gavin ces dernier temps que tu ne l'as même pas écouté._

 _\- Bien sur que si je l'ai écouté._

 _\- Ah oui tu l'as écouté tu en es sure, parce que moi pas... Ce fais plus de trois semaines qu'elle est malheureuse, trois semaines que tu ne lui parles plus que de ton fils et de Sandra. Trois semaines que tu rentres tard le soir et que tu la laisse seule... Tu trouves ça normal Oliver... Ta femme est enceinte et toi tu vis ta vie sans te préoccupé d'elle, tu n'a même pas assisté à sa dernière échographie, c'est moi qui y suis allée et pourtant elle te l'a rappelé le mâtin même, et les cours de préparation tu as une fois de plus loupé le rendez vous, c'était ce soir et tu n'y étais pas... Je comprends qu'elle soit partie... Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il n'y a plus que ton fils qui compte... Je ne te blâme pas Ollie, je comprends que ce n'est pas facile mais, tu aurais du intégré ta femme dans ton histoire..._

 _\- Je comptais le faire..._

 _\- Ah oui ! Quand ? Maintenant, parce que la je pense qu'il est un peu tard..._

 **Oliver**

Théa a raison, je le sais, je suis le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire... Si ma femme est partie c'est de ma faute. Je m'assois sur le tabouret le plus proche. Je ne dis plus rien... J'ai vraiment tout fait foirer... J'ai complètement oublié l'échographie, alors que j'avais promis de l'accompagner, non pas promis, je devais y être, après tout c'est mon enfant qu'elle porte. Je suis inexcusable. Théa pose une main sur mon épaule, je la lui prend et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

 _\- Tu penses qu'elle va revenir ? Que j'ai une chance pour qu'elle accepte mes excuses ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas Oliver, mais avant qu'elle revienne, si elle revient, tu devrais discuter avec ton fils et sa mère, essayer de trouver un compromis pour que tu puisses l'avoir chez toi... Il faut que tu t'organises différemment avec lui..._

Théa a encore raison, c'est ce que je vais faire, demain je parlerai à Sandra. Il faut que je m'arrange pour voir Gavin en dehors de chez elle... Théa me prend dans ses bras, je reste un moment collé à ma soeur, c'est réconfortant mais, ce n'est pas les bras de ma femme...

Je me lève et quitte le loft... Théa ne me dira rien de plus, je le sais. Elle a promis qu'elle ne dirai rien et Théa tient toujours ses promesses. Tant pis si ça me fait mal, c'est comme ça.

Je remonte dans ma voiture et repars chez moi. Cette nuit je dormirais seul, enfin si je parviens à dormir.

 **Felicity**

Je suis seule dans ma chambre, c'est étrange de se trouver la... La décoration n'a pas beaucoup évolué depuis que je l'ai quitté, mon papier peint est toujours le même, noir avec des têtes de mort comme motif... Je devrai demander à ma mère de le changer parce que c'est franchement pas beau. Je me demande ce qui m'a prit de vouloir une telle tapisserie... Avant j'étais totalement différente, j'étais brune et avait un look complètement inhabituel. Je ne pense pas que si Oliver m'avait rencontré à l'époque de l'université qu'il serait tombé amoureux de moi... Non c'est impossible, d'ailleurs je ne lui ai jamais montré de photo de moi de cette époque. Il me poserait un tas de questions auxquelles je ne saurai pas répondre. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, et regarde les posters qui m'entourent. Ils sont un peu comme mon papier peint enfin dans le même genre. Noir avec peu de couleur, un peu de violet et de rouge ressort de quelque uns et je dois dire heureusement parce que c'est déjà assez sombre comme cela.

J'envoie un message à Dig.

 _"Coucou, juste pour te dire que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, je suis désolé d'être partie sans rien dire... Je t'appelle bientôt. Embrasse Sara et Lyla pour moi"._

Je reçois une réponse rapidement, j'ouvre sans même regarder de qui vient ce message, je commence à le lire, je n'aurai pas dû.

 _" Je suis désolé Felicity, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je te faisais autant souffrir. S'il te plait répond-moi, ne me laisse pas comme ça sans nouvelle... Je deviens fou... Je t'aime tellement... Je suis perdu sans toi... "_

Moi qui avait réussi à faire en sorte que mes larmes cessent de couler, à la lecture de ce message, elles font à nouveau surface. J'éteins mon téléphone et le pose sur la table de chevet, je ne veux pas lui répondre, ce serait trop facile... Beaucoup trop facile. Il doit prendre conscience de ses erreurs et il doit régler sa situation avec son fils et Sandra.

Je pose une main sur mon ventre, ma poupée bouge énormément ce soir, peut être qu'elle est agitée parce qu'elle ressent mes émotions... Je m'en veux de lui faire subir tout ça, mais je ne suis pas vraiment responsable de mon état. J'éteins la lampe de chevet et tente de m'endormir.

 **Oliver**

On ne peut pas dire que je sois reposé, je n'ai presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, je suis resté avec mon portable serré contre ma poitrine dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse de Felicity mais rien, je n'ai rien eut, elle m'a ignoré et je dois dire que ça fait mal... Très mal. Je me lève, prend une douche et descend boire une tasse de café. Je me brosse les dents et part à l'entreprise. Je n'ai pas vraiment le coeur à travailler mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'arrive dans mon bureau, la secrétaire qui remplace ma femme m'a laissé un message me disant que la réunion de ce mâtin est annulé. Je suis soulagé parce que je n'ai pas vraiment la tête a assurer ça. J'entre dans mon bureau et tente de travailler. Je noie mon chagrin dans le travail, il faut que je m'occupe sinon je vais devenir fou.

 _\- Oliver, tu ne rentres pas déjeuner aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Salut Ray, non j'ai du travail._

 _\- Tu as une petite mine, tu es sur que ça va ?_

 _\- Oui ça va._

Non ça ne va pas Ray, pas du tout, ma femme m'a quitté et je ne sais absolument pas ou elle se trouve. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus mais à quoi bon déverser ma colère sur lui, il n'a rien à voir la dedans, rien du tout... Je me replonge dans mon dossier pour lui faire comprendre que je veux être seul. Lorsque je relève les yeux, il a disparu.

 _\- Tu comptes broyer du noir toute la journée ?_

 _\- Oh Dig, je ne t'avais pas entendu._

 _\- Allez vient allons prendre un café en bas, tu n'es même pas sorti déjeuner..._

 _\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir Dig._

 _\- Je me doute mais Oliver restait ici, ne t'aidera pas non plus. T'isoler des autres non plus. Allez viens._

Je me lève à contre coeur. Il est seize heures, je n'ai pas vu la journée passé, c'est ce que je voulais m'occuper pour ne pas penser. Je sors mon téléphone pour la énième fois de la journée et je prie pour avoir une réponse, mais je le fourre dans la poche de mon pantalon aussi vite que je l'ai sortit, toujours rien...

 _\- Je t'en supplie Dig , dis moi que tu as des nouvelles._

 _\- Oui j'en ai mais pas celle auxquelles tu t'attends. Je n'ai pas réussi à la localiser. Tu connais ta femme, elle a effacer toute ces traces et impossible de localiser son portable. J'ai essayé juste après avoir reçu son message hier soir, mais je n'ai rien obtenu, ça me renvoie un peu partout, New york, Chicago, Vegas, Starling, Central city, Washington, bref elle peut être n'importe ou._

 _\- Tu as un message toi... Moi rien elle m'ignore complètement._

 _\- Laisse lui du temps Oliver..._

 _\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle était partie ?_

 _\- Non, elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir._

Je ne sais pas quoi pensé de son comportement, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis mais je suis sure d'une chose, je ne laisserai pas me quitter, il en est hors de question. Je quitte Dig une demi heure après être entré dans le café. Je me retrouve devant chez moi, je me sens mal, la maison sans elle me semble bien sombre. Je prends le courrier dans la boite, j'ai un peu le coeur lourd, j'ai peur d'y trouvé une enveloppe d'un avocat. Je trie rapidement et je suis soulagé, il n'y a rien.

Je sors mon téléphone et l'appelle à nouveau. Toujours aucune réponse c'est même pire que ça, elle a éteint son téléphone... Je monte dans notre chambre et me prépare pour la soirée, j'ai invité Sandra et Gavin.


	24. Chapter 24

**Felicity**

Déjà trois semaines que je suis partie de chez moi. Une semaine que je suis de retour à Starling. Ces quinze jours chez ma mère ont été reposant et bénéfique pour ma santé mentale, j'ai cessé de pleurer et je me suis concentré exclusivement sur ma grossesse. Avec ma mère nous avons beaucoup bavardé chose que nous n'avons jamais réellement fait et je dois avouer que ça fait du bien. Elle m'a confié les craintes qu'elle a eut lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle m'attendait, sa joie lorsque je suis née, nous avons beaucoup discuté de mon enfance, et nous avons aussi parlé de sujet plus douloureux comme le départ précipité de mon père. Elle m'a sermonné me disant que ce que j'avais fait était un peu la même chose que lui. Elle a raison, je sais que tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, moi aussi j'en ai fait, je ne suis pas parfaite loin de la, mais je suis toujours en colère contre Oliver pour ce qu'il m'a fait endurer, nous a fait parce que je ne suis plus seule désormais. Je dois d'abord pensé au bien être de mon bébé avant le mien et resté à la maison à pleurer des journées entière en me demandant ce que mon mari fait lorsqu'il passe ces soirées chez son fils et sa mère n'était pas franchement une situation très glorieuse pour mon bébé, ni pour moi. J'étais constamment stressé et angoissé.

Je ne suis pas retourné chez moi, actuellement je vis sur le yacht, ça été assez compliqué pour que j'obtienne les clés parce qu'elles étaient sur mon trousseau et que celui-ci était resté chez moi. C'est Théa qui a une fois de plus tout organisé, elle a attendu que son frère quitte notre propriété et ensuite elle est allée les prendre. Heureusement pour moi et pour elle, Maria les avait rangé a leur place habituelle. Oliver m'envoie toujours des messages, ce sont toujours les mêmes il se confond en excuse et me dit que je lui manque... Je ne les lis même plus, je les efface automatiquement, je sais que je ne devrais pas, que je devrais lui pardonner mais je suis entêtée, il m'a fait trop de mal.

Je m'engouffre dans le taxi qui dois m'emmener à la maternité, j'ai un bilan sanguin à faire et d'autre examens de routine. La route est glissante ce mâtin, il a fortement gelé cette nuit, l'hiver s'installe doucement à Starling.

Nous nous retrouvons bloqué sur la grande avenue, ça ne m'étonnes pas à cette heure ci elle est toujours encombrés. Je pose ma tête contre la fenêtre et repère la silhouette d'un homme au milieu du flots de personne. Oliver, oui c'est bien lui, il se dirige vers Queen Consolidated. Il a maigri, beaucoup même et ses traits sont plus que tirés. Sur le moment je m'en veux parce que c'est de ma faute si il est dans cette état. Le taxi se remet en route, je passe devant l'entreprise, Oliver est tourné vers moi, il parle avec Dig et ne me voit pas, je le regarde, son regard est empli de tristesse. J'ai envie de demander au chauffeur de s'arrêter mais je suis déjà en retard à mon rendez-vous. Je ne lui dis rien, une larme vient s'écraser sur mon pantalon, j'essuie celle qui coule sur mon visage. Si Oliver est triste, je dois admettre que je le suis aussi. En le voyant, je me rends compte que cette éloignement n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée. Je ne pensais pas qu'Oliver soit dans cette état, je pensais qu'il vivait sa vie avec son fils... Je savais que je lui manquais mais jamais je me serai imaginer le voir comme cela. Il avait l'air épuisé et pas que physiquement.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par le chauffeur. Nous sommes arrivés. Je paie ma course et m'engouffre rapidement dans l'enceinte de la maternité.

 **Oliver**

C'est trois dernière semaines ont été plus que pénible, je n'en peux plus de son silence, je ne suis pas un homme, je suis une loque, je ne suis pas triste, je suis anéantie, je n'arrive même plus a dormir dans notre chambre, me coucher le soir sans avoir ma femme à mes côtés et douloureux, me réveiller le mâtin sans elle l'est encore plus. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à vivre sans elle, en fait je ne vis pas je survis dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne. Trois semaines sans nouvelle, enfin si j'en ai par Théa mais ce n'est pas pareil, elle ignore toujours mes appelles de même que mes messages, je ne sais même pas si elle les lit.

J'ai discuté énormément avec Sandra et Gavin, et nous avons réussi a trouver un compromis. Gavin vit désormais une semaine sur deux avec moi. Je l'ai eut cette semaine et je dois avouer que ça m'a changé les idées, j'ai été occupé constamment avec lui, l'emmener le mâtin à l'école, le récupérer le soir, ensuite faire les devoirs, puis l'emmener à son entraînement... Préparer à manger, discuter de chose et d'autre sans que sa mère soit la. Les deux premiers jours ont été un peu délicat parce que Gavin n'avait jamais vraiment été séparé de sa mère. il n'était pas très bien surtout au moment du coucher. Je lui ai proposé de le reconduire chez lui mais il a refusé, il voulait absolument dormir chez moi. Il m'a dit que c'était le contrat et qu'il en avait envie lui aussi mais il se demandait si sa mère allait bien parce qu'il ne vivait que tout les deux depuis sa naissance et ça le peinait de la savoir seule. Je lui alors proposé de l'appeler chose qu'il a faite et lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que sa mère était de sortie avec quelque amies, qu'elle n'était pas seule, il a retrouvé le sourire.

Je l'ai reconduis chez lui hier au soir. Il m'a embrassé et m'a dit qu'il avait hâte que l'on se revoit la semaine prochaine. Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'ai hâte. Mon fils c'est un peu ma bouée de sauvetage, c'est celui qui m'empêche de sombrer complètement, il m'a dit qu'il espèrait que Felicity parce qu'il lui devait des excuses lui aussi mais je lui ai assuré que non, que si ma femme est partie c'était entièrement de ma faute, lui n'a rien à voir la dedans.

Après ma journée de travail, je file au verdant, j'ai besoin d'évacuer, Dig est la. Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait, je passe tout les soirs pour me défouler, je m'entraîne jusqu'a épuisement, jusqu'a ce que mon corps me fait souffrir.

 _\- Oh Dig je ne savais pas que tu serais la ce soir._

 _\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Oliver, tu as vu l'état de ton torse ! Tu es rempli d'hématome..._

Je jette un oeil sur mon corps, oui il est plein de marque, je sais très bien comment je me les suis faites, si il voyait mes jambes je pense qu'il demanderait à ce qu'on m'interne. Je m'inflige de douleurs pour oublier celle de mon coeur. Je repasse mon tee shirt, m'assoit et craque comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis quinze jours. Je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout.

Dig ne dis rien, il me prend juste dans ses bras, il me tente de me rassurer... Il n'a pas vraiment les mots mais c'est difficile de les trouver lorsque la personne que l'on tient dans ses bras ne sait jamais autorisé à verser une seule larme avant ça, même lorsque ma mère est morte je ne me suis pas effondré. Je me recule et essuie mon visage, je suis faible bien trop faible.

 _\- Tu devrais allée voir ta soeur Oliver, implore la si il faut... Mais ça ne peut pas continuer, je te vois t'effondrer et ça me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus que ça, j'ai pourtant essayer de traquer Felicity mais je n'ai rien obtenu et Lyla pareil pourtant c'est leur boulot de retrouver des gens à l'argus, mais ta femme est bien trop doué pour tout effacer.._

Sur les conseils de Dig je vais chez Théa, ça fait dix jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vue, je n'avais pas envie de l'harceler de question, elle n'y est pour rien dans cette situation, je m'y suis mis tout seul. Je l'entends me crier d'entrer.

 _\- Je sèche mes cheveux, j'arrive._

Je m'installe sur le canapé, son portable est posé sur la table basse. Je le regarde, je suis tenté de le prendre et de regarder ses messages, enfin surtout ses échanges avec Felicity. Je tends un bras vers l'appareil puis le prend. L'envie et bien plus forte que la raison. J'entends toujours le bruit du sèche cheveux, je pense qu'elle en a encore pour un petit moment. Je me rends compte que je suis pathétique, mais trois semaines sans nouvelle de celle que j'aime plus que ma propre vie c'est juste invivable. Je lis rapidement leur échange, et je m'aperçois bien vite que la mère de Felicity m'a mentie lorsque je l'ai contacté pour savoir si elle avait des nouvelles de sa filles, elle était bien chez sa mère. Je continue ma lecture, Felicity a l'air aussi malheureuse que moi. Je suis partie de la fin des messages pour remonter vers les plus anciens, j'ai un léger sourire qui se dessine sur mon visage, c'est assez rare ces dernier temps mais je suis heureux, je viens de lire que je vais être papa d'une petite fille et aussi que ma femme est bien plus proche de moi que je ne le pensais. Je repose le téléphone de Théa à l'endroit exact ou je l'ai eut et me précipite vers la sortie.

 **Felicity**

Tout va bien, mes résultats sanguins sont bons, ma tension était un peu basse. Le médecin m'a dit de me reposer un maximum, il me fait rire lui c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de faire. J'en suis à un peu plus de six de grossesse et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait d'autre que me reposer. A la fin de la semaine j'ai rendez-vous avec ma fille. J'ai hâte de la voir à nouveau à travers cette écran. Je m'allonge sur le canapé avec un livre dans les mains. Il s'intitule _"comment prendre soin de son bébé durant les premiers mois de sa vie."_

Je suis plongé dans ma lecture, j'essaie d'intégrer un maximum d'information. Après avoir lu une trentaine de page je le referme, mon estomac crie famine, je me lève et part dans la petite cuisine me préparer quelque chose. Je n'aime pas cuisiner, non je déteste ça la cuisine de Maria me manque, au moins lorsque j'étais à la maison je n'avais pas a me soucier du repas, c'est elle qui le faisait et ça m'arrangé bien. Je fait chauffer de l'eau pour cuire mon riz. Je me retourne pour prendre les morceaux de poulet dans le frigo et mon regard croise celui d'Oliver.

Il se tient debout près de la baie vitrée. Je referme le réfrigérateur, et je fonce sur lui, je l'enlace. Il plonge son nez dans mon cou et inspire mon odeur. Il me serre aussi fort qu'il le peut. Je suis contente qu'il soit la, vraiment contente. Je ne pensais que le revoir me rendrait aussi heureuse, mais la lorsque je suis dans ses bras, je me rends compte à quel point je l'aime et aussi à quel point il m'a manqué.

 **Oliver**

Elle est vraiment la, devant moi... Son ventre est bien plus proéminent que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, mais la maternité lui va bien elle est magnifique. Elle vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'hésite pas, je la serre à mon tour et inhale son parfum, son odeur qui m'a tant manqué ces dernières semaines. Je le relâche doucement et je dépose un long baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tu as mangé ? Je prépare du riz. Tu veux te joindre à moi ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête de bas en haut, je n'arrive pas à parler pour le moment, je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Elle est la et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Son téléphone sonne, elle le prend et répond.

 _\- Oui Théa je suis au courant... Non ne le sois pas... Non je te promets... Je ne sais pas encore, nous verrons... Je te laisse. Bisous._

Je m'avance vers la cuisine.

 _\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?_

 _\- Non, ça devrait aller, par contre je ne te promets pas que ce soit très comestible._

Je souris a nouveau, bon sang que ça du bien de dérider ses lèvres. C'est la troisième fois de la soirée que j'esquisse ce mouvement.

Je m'assois dans le salon et regarde le livre sur la table, je le prends et commence à le lire, tout en regardant ma femme de temps en temps. Elle ne parle non plus, je la sens légèrement tendue.

 **Felicity**

Le repas est prêt, nous passons à table, Oliver à mis la table. Je m'installe face à lui et nous commençons à manger. C'est Oliver qui prend la parole en premier.

 _\- Je m'excuse Felicity pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, non que je vous ai fait. J'étais tellement absorbés par ma nouvelle vie que je t'ai mise de côté, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte sur le moment, je voulais tellement plaire à mon fils ne pas le décevoir que je n'ai pas vu a quel point toi tu étais déçu. Lorsque je suis rentré ce soir la, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, mais quand Dig m'a dit que tu étais partie, j'ai été anéanti. Felicity depuis ton départ je ne vis plus... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Mais je veux que tu sois heureuse, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu et, si tu ne l'es plus en étant avec moi alors je te laisserai me quitter mais, je veux d'abord t'entendre dire que tu n'es plus heureuse avec moi._

Oliver a les yeux larmoyant, je peux voir toute sa détresse,son mal être et surtout la culpabilité dans son regard. Je me lève, contourne ma chaise et je pose mes deux mains sur son visage, il me fait beaucoup de peine.

 _\- Oliver, oui j'ai été malheureuse par ta faute, je pensais vraiment que je t'importais peu, que tu te fichais pas mal de moi et du bébé depuis que tu avais découvert que tu avais un fils. Je suis partie parce que j'étais en colère mais aussi pour te faire réagir... J'ai eut tout tes messages et, j'étais tellement hors de moi que je ne me voyais pas te répondre, du toute façon je ne savais pas quoi de dire. Puis, je voulais que tu prennes les dispositions nécessaire pour Gavin. Je pense que tu l'as fait. Je suis resté en contact avec Théa et Dig, ils m'ont dit que tu avais passé un accord avec Sandra et que tu avais dit à ton fils que j'existais. C'est surtout ça qui m'a mise en rogne, le fait que tu ne m'intègres pas dans cette vie... Tu m'as totalement exclue, jamais tu ne m'as demandé pour que je t'accompagne, pour que j'assiste à un match de ton fils, tu ne me l'as pas présenté... Plus tard Théa m'a dit que tu ne lui avait pas dit que tu étais marié et encore moins que tu allais être à nouveau papa. Pendant un mois Oliver j'ai du endurer ce calvaire, un mois à me poser une tonne de question. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je pensais que tu devais avoir honte de moi pour cacher mon existence et ça Ollie je peux te dire que ça fait mal._

Oliver se lève et me prend dans ses bras, je me laisse aller contre lui parce que j'ai besoin de lui, de réconfort, j'ai besoin qu'il me rassure.

 _\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas ça... Pas du tout... C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas inclus dans tout ça, mais pas parce que j'ai honte de toi... Comment as tu pu penser une chose pareil... Tu es ma femme et je t'aime plus que tout. Ne doute jamais de mon amour... Si je n'ai rien dit à Gavin c'est parce que je voulais d'abord que nous construisons des bonnes base lui et moi que nos liens soit solide. Mais j'ai tout fait de travers, je l'ai réalisé la veille de ton départ. Sandra lui avait mis en tête qu'il était possible que je sois de nouveau amoureux d'elle alors que je ne l'avais jamais été par le passé, et elle a lui fait croire que le soir je la câlinais sur le canapé... Chose fausse, j'ai expliqué à Gavin pourquoi en lui disant que j'étais marié... Il pensait que je ne t'aimais plus, parce que je n'avais pas d'alliance et, forcément il aurait aimé que moi et sa mère formons une famille. Ce soir la, j'ai remis Sandra en place... Lorsque je suis sortie de chez eux je me suis rendu compte que je m'y étais mal pris, je lui ai laissé entendre qu'une vie de famille était possible en incluant sa mère, enfin laissé entendre non, disons qu'il sait imaginé. Les enfants sont très imaginatif et j'avoue que je n'avais pas pris cela en considération. Si c'était a refaire, je ferais les choses différemment. Parce que je t'ai blessé et parce que je n'ai pas été très honnête avec lui. J'avais l'intention de t'en parler le soir ou tu es partie, j'étais rentrée tôt, enfin plus tôt que d'habitude, je t'avais acheté des fleurs, pour m'excuser de t'avoir évincer.._

 _\- Des fleurs ! Tu m'as acheté des fleurs. Tu ne m'a jamais offert de fleur Oliver._

 _\- Non jamais..._

Je dépose un bisous sur sa joue, puis je commence à débarrasser la table. Oliver m'aide à nettoyer et ranger.

 _\- Il se fait tard et tu sembles fatigués. Je ne vais pas te demander si tu veux rentrer avec moi même si j'en ai très envie. Je veux que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à nous._

Oliver dépose a nouveau un baiser sur mon front. Je le prends dans mes bras, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, j'en ai assez d'être loin de lui.

 _\- Je viens, laisse moi juste prendre quelque affaire. Je veux rentrer avec toi._

Oliver semble soulager, je descends rassembler quelque affaire, ça ne me prend pas longtemps. Je m'installe dans la voiture, je pose ma main sur celle d'Oliver, je lui ai pardonné. Je l'aime tellement que je ne me voyais pas faire autrement, puis le voir comme cela si triste et voir à quel point il est amaigri, je me dit que je ne peux pas lui faire plus de mal parce que certes il m'en a fait mais je me rends compte que moi aussi.


	25. Chapter 25

**Oliver**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle vienne, je pensais qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps. Je l'aurai compris si elle avait décidé de rester sur le yacht. Le trajet jusque chez nous se passe sous silence, mais de temps en temps Felicity se penche et dépose un léger bisous sur ma joue. Je souris, je suis content qu'elle soit revenue, même plus que ça j'en suis très heureux. Je pénètre dans notre allée, puis je gare ma voiture sur le bitume, je sais qu'elle déteste que la voiture reste dehors mais je n'ai pas le courage de la rentrer au garage.

Une fois chez nous, je prends Felicity dans mes bras et je l'embrasse, elle m'a tellement manqué, son odeur, sa peau, son visage, son corps mais aussi sa gentillesse, sa compréhension enfin tout quoi. Elle répond à mes baisers. Je la soulève et l'emmène à l'étage, je l'allonge sur le lit et continue de l'incendier de baiser. Elle me repousse légèrement, je suis surpris parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Je me relève un peu déboussolé, j'ai peut être était trop vite, si c'est le cas je m'excuserai, je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

 _\- Ne sois pas triste Ollie, c'est juste que tu m'écrasais, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je ne suis plus aussi svelte._

Je rigole, elle me fait rire. Bien sur qu'elle ne l'est plus mais elle est tellement belle avec son petit ventre. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et caresse son ventre, puis je descends sur sa cuisse, je remonte à l'intérieur, Felicity s'est redressé, elle me caresse à son tour, ces gestes m'avaient manqué, ses doigts parcourant mon torse, descendant plus bas. Je m'empresse de me déshabiller, puis je la déshabille également, nous continuons notre danse de caresse qui se fait de plus en plus intime, Felicity monte sur moi. Je pense qu'elle veut prendre les commandes et ça me plait, j'aime lorsqu'elle se montre entreprenante.

 **Felicity**

Wahou, ça faisait un sacré moment que nous avions plus partagé un moment aussi hot. Je suis monté rapidement au delà des étoiles et j'ai bien du mal à refaire surface. C'était exquis. J'embrasse Oliver une dernière fois avant de me lever et de me diriger dans la douche. Ca aussi ça m'avait manqué parce que chez ma mère c'est une baignoire certes c'est bien mais dans mon état actuel je préfère une douche. Je ne prends pas trop de temps pour me laver je n'ai qu'une hâte retrouver le beau spécimen qui m'attend dans notre lit. Je m'essuie, passe une petite nuisette que je retire aussitôt, merde... Elle est trop petite enfin non, c'est mon ventre qui est trop gros. Je sors de la salle de bain nue, pendant un instant j'ai complètement oublié que je ne rentrais plus dans aucun de mes vêtements. Je file dans la chambre, Oliver n'est plus dans le lit, je me demande ou il a bien pu aller. J'ouvre la penderie et lui pique un tee shirt que je m'empresse de passer puis je me faufile dans les couvertures.

Oliver revient rapidement, il a les cheveux légèrement humides et ne porte qu'un boxer.

 _\- Tu es allée prendre ta douche en bas ?_

 _\- Oui, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je pensais que tu serais plus à l'aise seule._

 _\- Oh non je ne t'en veux, nous savons tout les deux que je prends bien plus de place qu'avant_.

Oliver sourit et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres avant d'éteindre la lumière. Je me pelotonne contre lui, je suis bien installé, son corps m'avait vraiment manqué, il m'a manqué.

 **Oliver**

Déjà l'heure de se lever, bon sang j'ai trouvé que la nuit avait été plus que courte, il faut dire que c'est la première fois en trois semaines que je dors aussi bien et, je sais à qui je dois ce revirement de situation. Je regarde ma femme qui est encore endormie. Ses longs cheveux sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller, elle a la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux clos. Elle est belle, on dirait un ange endormi.

Je me lève en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je passe mes vêtements rapidement, heureusement que je les avais préparé la veille.

Je rejoins Dig qui m'attend dans notre allé, il pleut des cordes sur Starling, encore une journée qui sera grise et pluvieuse. L'horreur.

 _\- Salut mon pote, tu as l'air d'aller mieux ce mâtin !_

 _\- Oui, j'ai passé une bonne nuit._

 _\- Ah enfin, tu as fini par rejoindre ton lit, terminé le canapé ?_

 _\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas à cause du lit que j'ai mieux dormi. C'est plutôt grâce à une jolie blonde._

 _\- Felicity est rentrée ! Oliver je suis content vraiment, mais s'il te plait ne déconne plus._

 _\- T'inquiète je crois que ces trois semaines m'ont servi de leçon._

Avant de partir en réunion j'envoie un message à Felicity

 _ **" Ma chérie, désolé d'être parti comme cela ce mâtin mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas eut le coeur de te réveiller. J'ai une réunion ce mâtin, rien de prévu cette après-midi. Je la passerai avec toi. Je t'aime."**_

J'appuie sur la touche envoyer et me dirige dans la salle, Ray est déjà installé, les dossiers sont déjà placés sur la table en face de chaque siège. Je m'installe en bout de table comme d'habitude et Ray se place à ma gauche.

Je sens mon portable vibrer, je le sors, tant pis si je passe pour une personne mal aimable, j'ai besoin de savoir de qui il est.

 _ **" Ollie pas de soucis, je t'attends, Maria est à la maison elle me tient compagnie. Bisous"**_

Je replace mon téléphone dans la poche interne de ma veste et je me concentre sur le sujet.

 **Felicity**

Maria est vraiment très gentille, elle est d'origine hispanique et est maman de trois enfants, sont plus grand à vingt ans, sa fille en a quinze et sa dernière huit. Nous restons un petit moment à parler de ses enfants. Je suis admirative, parce que Maria à perdu son mari il y a de cela quatre ans un peu avant qu'on ne la recrute et depuis son décès c'est elle qui gère la maison et les enfants. Ce ne doit pas être facile tout les jours de s'occuper de trois enfants seule même si l'aîné est déjà grand il lui reste tout de même deux enfants à la maison dont sa fille qui est en pleine crise d'adolescence et qui pique des crises pour un oui ou un non.

 _\- Maria, vous avez déjà rencontré Gavin ?_

Je sais que oui, Théa m'a dit qu'il avait passé la semaine dernière ici.

 _\- Oh oui, je l'ai rencontré, de même que sa maman. Sandra je crois. Monsieur l'a invité à manger un soir. Je vous rassure c'était un dîner pour discuter de la garde du petit. Ils se sont vite mis d'accord parce que l'enfant voulait absolument passer du temps ici avec vous. Il a été déçu de voir que vous n'étiez pas la. Il pensait vous rencontrer._

 _Il est venu la semaine dernière, et ça s'est bien passé. Monsieur lui a aménagé sa chambre enfin ils ont fait cela ensemble. C'est un petit garçon adorable. Il m'a dit qu'il avait hâte de vous voir._

 _\- Merci Maria._

Le petit a hâte de me voir, je ne peux pas dire que je suis comme lui. Pas que j'ai peur de lui non, c'est juste qu'il est un peu la cause de tout nos problèmes même si je sais que c'est Oliver qui à fait des erreurs. Je me masse les tempes, je ne dois pas en vouloir à l'enfant, il faut que je passe au delà de tout ce qui vient de se passer, je dois apprendre à le connaître.

Je laisse Maria vaquer à ses occupations, je monte à l'étage et j'ouvre la chambre de notre futur bébé, je souris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, non pas du tout. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aménagé, les murs sont toujours blanc, la décoration n'est pas faite mais le lit est la ainsi que la commode et la garde robe. C'est exactement celle que Théa avait repéré lorsque nous sommes allées faire les magasins peu de temps avant mon départ. Tout est blanc mais des petites fées colorés de rose, de violet et de vert sont peintes sur le bout du lit, ainsi que sur la garde robe et la commode. Je m'avance vers la garde robe que je m'empresse d'ouvrir, les petites tenues que j'avais acheté avec Théa sont pliés et rangés à l'intérieur. Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers celle d'à côté. J'ouvre la porte et je découvre un univers complètement diffèrent, je devine qu'il s'agit de la chambre de Gavin, les murs sont peint en gris très clair, sur le pans de mur du fond est peint à la main un décor urbain , ça ressemble au pont de

San Francisco avec des buildings à l'arrière, une voiture est dessiné elle semble avoir été propulsé de la ville, elle est présenté en trois dimensions, et l'artiste à fait des éclats de pierre autour de la ville pour montrer que celle ci s'envole du dessin. Je reste béate devant ce dessin ça m'a l'air tellement réel. La chambre de Gavin est vraiment joli, il a vraiment de bon goût cet enfant, ses meubles sont blanc avec des touches de couleur notamment sur les tiroirs de la commode et de son lit. Je me retourne et je tombe sur Oliver, il est contre le chambranle de la porte et me regarde.

 _\- Ca fais longtemps que tu es la ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver._

 _\- Non, je viens juste d'arriver en fait._

 _\- Oh, d'accord... C'est vraiment jolie tout ça..._

 **Oliver**

Je la regarde depuis un moment déjà, en fait depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds dans la chambre de Gavin. Je n'ai pas voulu interrompre sa visite, j'ai voulu la laisser découvrir les lieux seule. J'espère que ça ne la dérange pas que j'ai choisi cette chambre pour lui. Je ne savais pas laquelle des deux prendre alors j'ai laissé Gavin choisir entre celle-ci et l'autre qui se trouve plus à l'écart de notre chambre. Je savais que la première, celle face à la notre était réservé pour notre princesse et jamais je ne l'aurai proposé à mon fils. Felicity s'était déjà imaginé plein de foi comment elle aménagerait la chambre. Elle se retourne et nos regard se croisent. Elle n'a pas l'air en colère, non du tout. Elle m'a dit qu'elle trouve la chambre jolie en me montrant les meubles mais aussi le décor.

 _\- J'ai gardé le nom du gars qui est venu, il propose plein de chose mais si tu as une idée très précise de ce que tu veux, il le fait. Je sais que tu avais plein d'idée pour la chambre de notre fille, donc si tu veux qu'il mette à exécution tes envies n'hésite pas à le contacter._

 _\- Oui, je le ferai des que j'aurai vraiment une idée concrète. Et Ollie, les meubles c'est Théa n'est ce pas._

 _\- Yep, désolé j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader surtout parce que je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir. Mais elle ne pas su résister. Si ça ne te plait pas, on en achètera d' autres._

 _\- Non ça va, ça me convient._

Je lui prend la main et l'emmène dans la salle à manger, Maria nous a concocté un repas et j'ai vraiment envie d'y goûter parce que ça sent divinement bon et qu'en plus j'ai faim.

 _\- Désolé, je prends l'appelle._

 _\- Oui Gavin... Si maman est d'accord alors oui... A ce soir._

Je vois que le regard de Felicity se voile de tristesse, il faut que je la rassure de suite parce que oui c'était bien mon fils et non, ça ne se passera plus comme avant. Nous avons mis les choses aux claires et nous nous y tiendront.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Gavin veut passer la soirée ici. Il veut te voir._

Je vois qu'elle est soulagé. Je lui prends la main et la caresse doucement.

 _\- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, dans ce cas il te verra la semaine prochaine._

 _\- Non c'est bon, laisse le venir. Mais Ollie, par contre je ne veux pas voir sa mère, je ne suis pas prête._


	26. Chapter 26

**Felicity**

Nous avons passé une bonne après-midi... Vraiment bonne, nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le prénom de notre fille et ensuite nous avons fait des ébauches pour la décoration de sa chambre. Ca nous a pris du temps mais il fallait le faire. Ensuite nous sommes sortis en ville pour faire des achats pour notre princesse. Nous avons dépensé une fortune, il nous fallait tout acheté, la poussette, la nacelle, le siège auto, le transat, la chaise haute, des jouets, des vêtements... Oliver a demandé au vendeur de tout nous livrer parce qu'il nous était impossible de tout mettre dans la voiture. Depuis notre retour je suis allongée sur le canapé, j'ai mal dans le bas du ventre et je ressens quelque tension. J'espère que ce ne sont pas de contractions, en même temps je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ça ressemble.

 _\- Tu as encore des douleurs ?_

 _\- Ca va un peu mieux, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Bien sur que si je suis inquiet, je n'aime pas savoir que tu souffres. Je vais m'installer sur la table de la salle à manger avec mes dossiers comme ça tu ne seras pas seule._

Je souris, il est vraiment au petit soin, j'aime cet Oliver la, celui qui se préoccupe de moi et de notre fille. J'ai enfin retrouvé l'homme que j'aimais.

 **Oliver**

J'ai amené un peu de travail à la maison, il faut que je m'avance un peu surtout si je veux passer plus de temps avec Felicity. Les dossiers ne sont pas énormes mais je ne doit faire aucune erreur de jugement ni de calcul. Je travaille pendant plus de deux heures sans relâche, le dossier Miller pose problème j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des erreurs dedans ce qui me surprend car c'est la secrétaire de Ray qui l'a préparé. Je pousse un soupir, je recommence mes calculs, modifie les données, tente avec mon logiciel informatique, c'est étrange je n'arrive jamais aux même résultats. Je relis pour la énième fois le dossier mais je ne trouve pas ce qui cloche.

 _\- Tu as un problème Ollie._

Oui j'en ai un mais je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça elle n'est pas censé travailler, elle est en congés maternité certes forcé parce que c'est moi qui l'y est mis. Elle se lève et vient se poster derrière moi elle m'enlace, dépose des petits bisous dans mon cou juste sous l'oreille. Je suis parcouru de frisson, j'aime lorsqu'elle m'embrasse à cette endroit. Elle s'arrête et regarde sérieusement le dossier, elle pose enfin un doigt sur la ligne trois cent cinquante deux.

 _\- Elle est la ton erreur._

 _\- Merci, que ferai-je sans toi._

Je me recule de la table et la fais s'asseoir sur mes genoux avant de l'embrasser avec passion _._

 _\- Tu te sens mieux ?_

 _\- Hum oui, cette sieste m'a fait du bien. Rappelle moi a l'avenir que faire les boutiques pendant plus de deux heures n'est plus trop approprié vu mon état._

 _\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Bon je corrige l'erreur et ensuite je range tout, Gavin ne va pas tarder._

Lorsque je prononce le prénom de mon fils, je le sens se tendre.

 _\- Felicity, tout va bien se passer, y'a pas de raison... Puis ce n'est qu'un gamin d'accord._

Elle hoche la tête puis se lève pour se diriger vers la cuisine ou elle se sert un grand verre de lait. Je souris à nouveau depuis qu'elle est enceinte elle ne boit plus que ça. Heureusement qu'elle n'a jamais eut envie de fraise ou de toute autre chose qui pourrait être compliqué à trouver en cette saison.

 **Felicity**

Nous sommes tranquillement installés dans le salon lorsque la sonnette retentit, ça doit être le fils d'Oliver, avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir, il me dépose un bisou sur mes lèvres puis disparaît dans l'entrée. Je reste assise à ma place et je tente d'écouter ce qui se dit à l'extérieur mais je n'entends que des murmures, je suis trop loin. La porte se referme et j'entends les pas d'Oliver s'approcher de la salle à manger.

 **Gavin**

Je dépose mon manteau dans le dressing, puis je suis mon père dans la pièce principale. Sa femme s'est levé, elle s'approche de moi. Je comprends pourquoi mon papa est amoureux d'elle, elle est vraiment belle avec ses long cheveux blond qui ondulent sur ses épaules. Elle a de beaux yeux bleu comme mon papa, et un sourire engageant. Papa m'a dit qu'elle attendait un bébé, que j'allais être grand frère, au départ j'étais triste parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment partager mon papa, mais quand je suis venue passer la semaine chez lui, je l'ai aidé à ranger la chambre de ma petite soeur et après que nous avions fini, je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'elle soit présente dans la maison pour que je puisse m'occuper d'elle. Je m'avance d'un pas hésitant vers Felicity, je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire un bisou ou si je dois juste lui dire bonjour, je suis un peu intimidé parce que je ne la connais pas mais aussi parce que je suis le petit garçon qui a crée tout un tas de problème avec mon papa et elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon torturer l'esprit, Felicity se baisse et dépose un bisou sur ma joue que je m'empresse de lui rendre. Elle sent bon la cerise et d'autre chose encore, je ne sais pas trop dire ce que c'est mais son parfum me plait. Il est totalement diffèrent de celui que porte ma maman et je préfère celui de Felicity.

 _\- Bonjour Gavin. Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- J'étais un peu angoissé parce que je ne t'avais jamais vu, mais maintenant ça va._

 _\- Je peux t'avouer un petit secret ? Moi aussi je l'étais._

Je lui fais un grand sourire, comment une adulte peut être angoissé à l'idée de rencontrer un enfant. Je la regarde à nouveau mais cette fois ci, c'est son ventre qui m'intéresse il est bien rond, pas trop gros mais rond. J'aimerai poser ma main dessus mais je n'ose pas, après tout Felicity n'est pas ma maman. Je regarde mon papa et je lui chuchote mon envie à l'oreille, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre autrement, et je ne voudrais pas mettre Felicity mal à l'aise.

Mon papa souris et regarde sa femme, c'est étrange la façon qu'ils ont de se regarder, on dirait que rien qu'en se regardant il se comprenne, je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu mon papa regarder ma maman comme cela. Ca me fait un peu mal au coeur mais je dois me faire une raison mon papa aime Felicity depuis longtemps.

Papa me prend la main et d'un petit geste il l'accompagne vers le ventre de sa femme, il laisse sa main posé sur la mienne, je relève la tête vers Felicity pour voir sa réaction, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas en colère, elle ne l'est pas, elle me souris. Je suis surpris lorsque je sens un petit mouvement sous ma main.

 _\- (Oliver) Tu sens ça mon bonhomme ? C'est ta petite soeur qui bouge._

Je ne réponds pas, je suis juste fasciné parce que je ressens sous ma paume. C'est étrange et merveilleux en même temps. Papa retire sa main de la mienne et il enlace sa femme, je n'ose pas les regarder, je laisse ma main sur le ventre de Felicity sans la bouger. J'espère qu'elle bougera encore, je veux encore sentir ses petits coup.

 _\- (Oliver) Gavin, je peux te laisser avec Felicity ? Je vais préparer le dîner._

J'acquiesce, je me sens bien avec elle. Elle me prend juste la main et m'emmène dans le salon ou elle s'assoit. Elle me dit de me poser à côté d'elle et me demande si je veux à nouveau sentir le bébé bouger.

 **Felicity**

Pour le moment tout se passe bien, je suis seule dans le salon avec lui, il pose de nouveau sa main sur mon ventre et la petite n'hésite pas à se manifester. Gavin est tout sourire, il ne prononce pas un mot il savoure simplement ce contact. Je me permets de le détailler un peu plus et je dois admettre qu'il ressemble énormément à Oliver, le même sourire, le même regard mise à part que le petit à les yeux couleurs noisette c'est le portrait craché d'Ollie.

Après avoir passé un moment la main sur mon ventre, Gavin la retire.

 _\- Felicity, vous lui avait trouvé un prénom ?_

 _\- Oui, cette après-midi. Ce sera Aria._

 _\- C'est jolie._

Il repose sa main et appelle la petite par son prénom. Il est vraiment adorable et je me demande comment j'ai pu avoir aussi peur de le rencontrer. Nous discutons un peu de l'école et Gavin m'avoue avoir des difficultés en mathématique, je lui propose alors de l'aider. Il est ravi d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider, pas que sa mère ne le fait pas mais il me dit qu'il ne comprend pas plus que ça lorsqu'elle lui explique.

 **Oliver**

Il semble bien s'entendre et je m'en réjouie. Je l'ai entend discuter de tout et de rien, il rigole même ensemble. Je suis heureux, je ne pouvais rien imaginer de mieux. J'enfourne le plat de raviole au four puis je prépare un petit apéritif. Juste quelque biscuits et des petits toasts qu'a préparé Maria ce mâtin puis j'apporte le tout dans le salon. Nous nous installons autour de la table et nous trinquons à notre nouvelle vie qui sera je l'espère rempli de joie. Après l'apéritif nous passons à table, Gavin ne lâche pas Felicity, il l'incendie de question en tout genre sur l'informatique et les ordinateurs. Ca le passionne apparemment.

 _\- Papa, ce repas est délicieux. Felicity c'est toi qui à préparé les ravioles ?_

 _\- (Felicity) Euh non Gavin, je suis bien plus doué avec les ordinateurs qu'avec les poêles et les casseroles._

 _\- Oh tu es un peu comme maman sauf que maman même avec les ordinateurs elle n'est pas doué._

 _\- (Felicity) Oh je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle sait faire et qui te rend fière d'elle..._

 _\- Euh oui elle me bat tout le temps au scrabble. Elle est vraiment forte à ce jeu. Tu connais Felicity ?_

 _\- Oui oui._

 _\- On pourra faire une partie tout les trois un jour. J'aimerai voir si je vous bats._

 _\- Bien sur, nous jouerons ensemble_.

Le repas terminé, Gavin m'aide à débarrasser la table, pendant que Felicity dispose le tout dans le lave vaisselle. La sonnette de la porte retentit.

 _\- C'est déjà maman ? Dommage j'aurai aimé rester un peu plus longtemps avec vous._

Je regarde ma montre, il n'est que vingt heure trente et Sandra m'a dit qu'elle passerait le prendre à vingt et une heure. Elle a peut être changé d'avis.

Je me dirige vers la porte et lorsque j'ouvre je me retrouve face au capitaine Lance.


	27. Chapter 27

**Oliver**

Je me demande ce qu'il fait la devant ma porte, d'habitude lorsqu'il a besoin de nous il appelle et nous réglons les choses par téléphone, jamais il ne nous rend visite chez nous.

 _\- Monsieur Lance, un soucis ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver, il y a eu un grave accident de la route ce soir à cause du verglas et Sandra Moonday en a été victime._

Quoi Sandra a eut un accident, comment est ce possible... J'espère qu'elle va bien, mais si le capitaine est la c'est que ce n'est pas bon signe, pas du tout même.

 _\- Est ce qu'elle est..._

 _\- Non, mais elle est dans un état critique, elle a été héliporté à l'hôpital. Oliver, je ne sais pas si elle va s'en sortir. Je suis désolé._

Je serre la main de Lance et le remercie avant de refermer la porte. Je m'appuie dessus, je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Gavin. Lorsque je relève la tête, Felicity me fait face.

 _\- Oliver, qui c'était ?_

 _\- Lance... Ou est Gavin ?_

 _\- Il est monté chercher un truc dans sa chambre._

 _\- Sa mère a eut un accident, elle est dans un sale état, Lance m'a dit qu'elle ne s'en sortirai probablement pas. Comment je vais lui annoncer ça Fel..._

 **Felicity**

Je vois bien qu'Oliver est tourmenté, comment ne pas l'être... La mère de son fils est entre la vie et la mort et il doit annoncer ça à Gavin.

 _\- Est ce que tu veux que je m'en charge ?_

 _\- Non, c'est à moi de le faire... Même si je m'en sens incapable._

 _\- Je resterai près de toi Ollie, puis il faut que tu l'emmènes voir sa maman. Il voudra la voire ce qui est normal._

 _\- Je ne sais pas Fel, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te délaisse à nouveau... Tu viens seulement de rentrer, je viens juste de te retrouver._

 _\- Hey mon amour arrête, je ne vais pas penser à ça... C'est diffèrent ce soir, sa mère est mal en point. Prend ton fils et file._

 **Oliver**

Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace avant de monter à l'étage. Je trouve Gavin assis sur son lit avec une bande dessinée dans les mains, il est concentré.

 _\- Gavin !_

 _\- Oh papa, j'arrive j'espère que je n'ai pas fait attendre maman._

 _\- Gavin reste assis nous devons parler... Maman a eut un accident de voiture ce soir et elle est à l'hôpital._

 _\- Mais elle va bien hein papa ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, on ne m'a rien dit. Suis moi nous allons à l'hôpital._

 _\- Felicity vient aussi ?_

 _\- Non, elle est fatigué avec le bébé. Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste à la maison d'accord._

Je prends mon fils par la main et nous rejoignons le rez-de-chaussée. Gavin salut Felicity en lui déposant un bisous sur la joue, j'ai le coeur au bord de la rupture tout simplement parce que j'ai été incapable de lui révéler la vérité, je ne savais pas comment lui dire que l'état de sa maman était grave. J'embrasse Felicity avant de partir.

 _\- Oliver, sois prudent, ne roule pas trop vite surtout si il y a du verglas._

 _\- T'inquiète pas. Je t'envoie un message des que je suis arrivé. Felicity ne m'attend pas, je ne sais pas vers quel heure je vais rentrer. Je t'aime..._

Pendant le trajet Gavin me pose des questions sur l'état de santé de sa mère mais je reste vague, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoir mais je ne veux pas non plus lui mentir. je lui dis qu'il faut que nous attendions d'être arrivé.

Je me gare sur le parking puis j'envoie comme promis un message à Felicity, ça m'embête de la laisser seule une fois de plus mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Nous arrivons à l'accueil et je demande à l'hôtesse où se trouve Sandra. Elle me renseigne rapidement. Je prends la main de Gavin et nous montons au troisième étage. Nous sortons de l'ascenseur et nous nous dirigeons à nouveau vers l'accueil.

 _\- Bonsoir, on m'a dit que Sandra Moonday avait été transféré ici..._

 _\- Oui elle est bien ici, au soins intensif. Vous êtes ?_

 _\- Le père de son fils._

 _\- Je vous appelle le médecin._

J'attends avec Gavin dans le long couloir blanc, il n'y a aucune décoration c'est vraiment triste et honnêtement ça fou les jetons un endroit comme ça, ça ne sent pas l'espoir, ni l'envie, ça sent la morosité et le désespoir.

Un homme en blouse blanche se précipite vers nous, il me serre la main en se présentant puis passe une main sur la tête de Gavin.

 _\- Est ce que je peux vous parler seul ?_

 _\- Bien sur._

J'emmène Gavin dans la petite salle d'attente qui se trouve un peu plus loin et je lui prends un chocolat chaud dans le distributeur.

 _\- Attend-moi la mon bonhomme, je vais voir ce que le médecin a à me dire et ensuite je reviens._

 _\- Je vous écoute docteur._

 _\- L'état de votre femme est très grave._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ma femme nous sommes séparés._

 _\- Oh je suis désolé je ne savais pas... Donc l'état de votre ex femme est très grave, j'ai arrêter l'hémorragie interne, mais son poumon à été perforé par un morceau de fer, elle a beaucoup de lésions interne et plusieurs cote de cassaient. Son cerveau semble avoir des séquelles également, nous avons passé un scanner et elle a un oedeme qui comprime son cerveau, c'est grave vraiment grave. Je suis désolé monsieur mais je ne sais pas si elle se réveillera un jour, et si elle le fait elle ne sera plus la même. Pour le moment ce sont les machines qui la maintiennent en vie. Nous allons vous laisser un moment avec elle. Je pense que vous devriez lui dire au revoir. Votre petit garçon peut aller la voir mais dites lui vérité, ne le laisser pas se faire de faux espoir parce que si il y a une chance qu'elle se réveille elle est vraiment minime._

Je lui serre la main et le remercie pour sa sincérité. Je le regarde s'éloigner et je me pose contre le mur. Je ne sais pas comment je vais annoncer ça à Gavin. Comment je dois m'y prendre, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il est si jeune pour perdre sa mère. Bon sang quel vie...

 **Gavin**

J'espère que papa ne sera pas long, je n'aime pas être seul dans cet endroit, il n'y a que des sièges et deux plantes en pot à chaque extrémité de la pièce. Je feuillette un livre pour enfant mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dessus. Je ne fais que relever la tête toute les deux secondes guettant l'arriver de mon papa. J'entends des pas qui s'approche c'est lui, je me lève et me jette dans ses bras, papa n'a pas l'air bien, il a les larmes au bord des yeux et je pense que je comprends.

 _\- Maman ne va pas bien c'est ça._

 _\- Oui mon grand, elle ne va pas bien du tout. Le docteur veut bien que nous allions lui rendre visite._

Je prends la main qu'il me tend et je le suis dans le couloir. Nous passons plusieurs portes avant de nous arrêter devant celle de ma maman.

 _\- Gavin, maman est relié à plusieurs machine, tu pourras lui parler mais elle ne pourra pas te répondre._

 _\- Elle va m'entendre tu crois._

 _\- Je n'en suis pas sur, mais ce serai bien que tu lui dises tout ce dont tu as envie parce que je ne sais pas si tu la reverras._

Je pénètre dans la chambre. Maman est relié à tout un tas de machine, j'ai des larmes plein mon visage et la vue qui se voile, j'essuie mes yeux du revers de ma main, je lâche celle de mon papa et je me dirige vers elle. Son visage est légèrement abîmé, elle n'a pas grand chose. Papa me dit que ses blessures sont surtout à l'intérieur de son corps et dans sa tête. Une machine émet un petit bruit et dessine des petits dessins. Papa m'explique que c'est son rythme cardiaque, puis y'en a une autre derrière son lit avec un tube blanc qui monte et qui descend on dirait un ballon que l'on gonfle et dégonfle. Papa m'explique que c'est pour l'aider à respirer. J'essaie de m'asseoir sur son lit mais je suis trop petit. Mon papa me soulève et je m'installe près de ma maman. Je dépose un bisous sur sa joue et je lui murmure des paroles rassurante tout en laissant mes larmes couler sur sa blouse d'hôpital, papa est assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, il est silencieux, il ne me regarde pas, il me laisse profiter de ce moment avec elle. Je pose ma tête près de la sienne tout en posant mes petites mains de chaque côté. Je reste comme ça un petit moment jusqu'a ce que j'attrape mal dans le cou. Je me redresse alors, attrape une de ses mains et entremêlent nos doigts. Je lui dis combien je l'aime et combien j'ai encore besoin d'elle, je lui demande de se réveiller et je lui promets que si elle le fait, si elle y arrive je serai toujours un petit garçon sage, je ne lui répondrai plus et je ne lui causerai plus d'ennui. La porte s'ouvre et le médecin passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il voit que je pleure, il s'avance doucement vers moi et me relève le menton.

 _\- Je suis désolé mon bonhomme, il va falloir que tu sois fort... J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu et je ne sais pas si ta maman se réveillera un jour._

Je le regarde les yeux à nouveau rempli de larmes, j'ai envie de hurler et de frapper dans quelque chose, la vie est injuste pourquoi c'est ma maman qui se trouve la, pourquoi.

Le médecin fait signe à papa. Il se lève me prend dans ses bras et sort de la chambre. Je niche ma tête dans son cou, désormais il ne me reste plus que lui parce que je pense que maman ne se réveillera pas.

 **Oliver**

Je dois être fort pour mon fils, je ne dois pas craquer les prochains jours seront décisif, j'ai discuté avec lui dans la voiture, il semble s'être fait son opinion, _"il m'a dit papa ne m'abandonne pas à ton tour, je n'ai plus que toi."_ Je lui ai simplement serré la main dans la mienne en guise de réconfort. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre, comment pourrai-je lui faire cette promesse alors que notre vie ne tient qu'a un fil. Je m'engage dans notre allée, puis stoppe le moteur et prend Gavin dans mes bras, il ne dort pas mais il est incapable de tenir debout, il est encore sous le choc. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra à nouveau voir Sandra sauf si son état s'améliore. J'entre chez moi, Felicity n'est pas encore couché, elle vient à notre rencontre, elle semble fatigué, la soirée a été difficile pour tout le monde. Je l'enlace d'une main et dépose un bisous sur le sommet de sa tête avant de monter les escaliers et de me diriger dans la chambre de Gavin. Je le déshabille et l'aide à enfiler son pyjama, il sanglote. Je le console avec des câlins et des bisous, je n'ai pas vraiment les mots pour l'aider. Que devrai-je lui dire, que tout ira bien, ce serait un mensonge, que sa maman est forte, bien sur qu'elle l'est mais vu les blessures qu'elle a comment elle pourrait s'en sortir. Je l'aide a s'installer dans son lit, je le borde et je reste avec lui jusqu'a ce qu'il s'endorme. Ensuite je sors de sa chambre à pas de loup puis je pars rejoindre Felicity dans notre chambre. Elle est allongé dans notre lit. Je m'assoie près d'elle, elle passe sa main dans mon dos. Je lui explique la situation.

 _\- (Fel) Je ne sais pas quoi dire Oliver. C'est injuste._

 _\- Oui ça l'est. Comment te sens-tu toi ? Plus de douleurs ?_

 _\- Non ça va. Merci de demander_.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes puis je file dans la douche, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

 **Felicity**

J'ai encore des douleurs dans le ventre mais je n'ai pas voulu inquiéter Oliver avec ça ce soir, il est déjà assez retourné avec ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai de la peine pour Gavin, c'est vraiment horrible ce qui arrive. Je pose la tête sur l'oreiller et je me mets à prier pour que Sandra s'en sorte parce que je sais ce que c'est de vivre avec un seul de ses parents et, je ne veux pas que ça arrive à Gavin même si Oliver n'est pas comme mon père et que je sais qu'il prendra soin du petit. Mais, un enfant à besoin de sa maman et de son papa.

Oliver me rejoint dans le lit, il me prend dans ses bras et pose sa main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Felicity, ce n'est pas normal tu as vu comment ton ventre se durcie !_

 _\- Ce n'est rien Oliver... Je t'assure._

 _\- Demain je t'emmène quand même voir le gynécologue, je ne suis pas rassuré._

Vu la façon dont il me dit ça, je sais que je n'ai pas a discuter, je tends le bras pour éteindre la lampe de chevet puis j'embrasse mon mari en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.


	28. Chapter 28

**Felicity**

Nous voilà installer au bureau du gynécologue. J'ai vraiment les nerfs, les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes et je dois me rendre d'urgence à la maternité. J'ai le col d'ouvert de 2 cm et une légère fissure de la poche des eaux. Le gynécologue ne veut pas que se soit Oliver qui m'emmène, il vient de contacter le service des ambulances. Je suis vraiment inquiète pour moi, ma fille, mais aussi pour Oliver parce qu'il s'en veut de ce qu'il m'arrive. Pourtant le docteur lui a bien dit que ça arrivé fréquemment mais rien à faire, il est têtu il pense être le seul responsable. Un coup est porté à la porte, ce sont les ambulanciers, ils rentrent dans la pièce avec un brancard. Oliver m'aide a m'installer dessus, il ne me lâche pas la main jusqu'à ce que nous soyons devant l'ambulance qui est stationné sur une place réservé pour les urgences.

 **Oliver**

Je m'en veux parce que j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute, si je m'étais un peu plus occupé d'elle ces derniers temps et si je lui avais épargné tout ces angoisses nous n'en serions peut être pas la aujourd'hui, quel galère, je me maudis, je suis vraiment un crétin... Si j'avais fais ce qu'il fallait de suite avec mon fils, Felicity ne serait pas la allongé sur cette civière. Elle ne serait pas angoissé et terrorisé. Je lui lâche la main et je lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Je file te prendre des affaires et je te rejoins, d'accord._

Je descends de l'ambulance et me dirige vers ma voiture. Je grimpe à l'intérieur et tape un grand coup sur le volant... Mais quel idiot je fais... C'était pourtant pas difficile de mettre les choses au point de suite, si je l'avais fait Felicity n'aurait pas été aussi stressé, elle aurait été détendue... Quel poisse, si il arrive la moindre chose à ma fille et ma femme je crois que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie... Seigneur faites qu'il ne leur arrive rien... Je pousse un soupir et démarre la voiture tout en appelant chez moi. Gavin est resté à la maison avec Maria, je veux juste m'assurer que lui aussi tient le coup. Punaise j'ai un tas de chose à gérer et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais m'y prendre. Je ne veux pas que mon fils se sente délaissé mais c'est la même chose pour ma femme.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que déjà mon fils se jette dans mes bras, je le soulève et l'embrasse sur la joue, il a les yeux tout rouges, il a pleuré une bonne partie de la matinée. Maria m'a dit qu'elle avait eut des difficultés pour le calmer et trouver les mots.

 _\- Papa, tu as eut des nouvelles de maman ?_

 _\- Oui mon bonhomme, rien n'a changé depuis hier soir. Je suis désolé._

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi lorsque je sens son corps pris de tremblement, il se remet à pleurer. Je le laisse se vider de son chagrin, il est inconsolable, il me rappelle Tommy au même âge, il a pleuré pendant des jours la perte de sa mère. A l'époque je n'étais moi aussi qu'un enfant et je ne faisais que le regarder pleurer, j'étais spectateur. La situation d'aujourd'hui est la même, je me retrouve à nouveau spectateur, je ne sais même pas quoi faire ni quoi dire à mon fils parce que je ne le connais que depuis deux mois. Tout ce qu'il a connu durant ces dix années est en train de s'effondrer.

 _\- Gavin, il faut que je retourne à la maternité, Felicity n'est pas en forme, elle doit resté là-bas un moment._

 _\- Ma petite soeur va bien papa, elle ne va pas mourir ?_

 _\- Non mon bonhomme, non elle ne va pas mourir, mais Felicity doit se reposer un maximum pour que ta petite soeur reste encore au chaud quelque temps... Je vais préparer quelque affaires et ensuite je repartirai. Est ce que tu veux venir avec moi ou tu préfèrerais passer la journée avec Théa, en sachant que Théa t'emmènerai faire un tour à la fête foraine et au cinéma._

 _\- Je ne sais pas papa, la journée avec Théa à l'air sympas, mais si maman se réveilel, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je l'ai abandonné._

 _\- Hey mon bonhomme, si elle se réveille je te promets que j'appellerai Théa et qu'elle te ramènera rapidement auprès d'elle._

 _\- Promis !_

 _\- Bien sur._

 _\- Alors je veux bien passer un peu de temps avec Théa._

\- _Très bien dans ce cas je l'appelle._

 **Felicity**

Je me retrouve dans une chambre seule, heureusement qu'elle est peinte avec des couleurs chaudes parce que franchement si elle n'avait été recouverte que de peinture blanche, je pense que je serai encore plus déprimé. Oliver n'est pas encore revenu et j'ai vraiment hâte qu'il soit la. Je pose une main sur mon ventre et je sens l'angoisse faire face à nouveau. Aria bouge bien sous ma paume mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il y a un risque pour qu'elle naisse maintenant et je ne veux pas parce qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt. Une sage femme est venue avec un appareil pour mesurer la fréquence des contractions. Je regarde le diagramme et je me rends compte qu'elles sont bien régulières. Heureusement elles ne sont pas toutes douloureuses.

La porte s'ouvre et je vois apparaître mon mari tenant un énorme bouquet de fleurs composés de roses rouges, de fleurs vertes et orangés ainsi que de fleurs roses le tout entouré de feuillage. Il me le tend, je le porte à mon nez et hume le parfum.

 _\- Merci, il est très beau... Par contre il faudrait le mettre dans l'eau !_

 _\- Je viens de croiser une infirmière, elle apporte ce qu'il faut. Et tient avant que j'oublie._

 _\- Des chocolats, sérieusement..._

 _\- C'est bon pour le morale._

Je souris, je lui attrape le bras, tire légèrement dessus pour qu'il s'approche. Je l'embrasse délicatement en le remerciant.

 _\- Ou est Gavin ?_

 _\- Avec Théa._

Je me fais du soucis pour le petit, je sais que je ne devrai pas, la gynécologue à été formel il faut à tout pris éviter le stress mais pour le moment rien ne va autour de nous alors je ne sais pas comment y réchapper.

L'infirmière suivie de la sage femme de tout à l'heure entre dans ma chambre. L'infirmière s'occupe des fleurs comme promis tandis que la sage femme regarde la diagramme qui s'est affichait sur le monitoring. Elle éteint l'appareil et me retire tout les capteurs. Elle va ensuite parler à l'infirmière qui sort de ma chambre pour revenir quelque minutes plus tard avec un chariot rempli de produit, de gant en latex et d'aiguille. Je déteste les aiguilles.

 _\- On va devoir vous administrer un médicament pour stopper les contractions et un autre pour que les poumons du bébé mûrissent plus vite. Donnez moi votre bras, on va devoir vous poser une intra veineuse._

Oliver qui sait que je déteste les aiguilles, s'assoit au bord de mon lit et pose une main rassurante sur ma joue. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me dit de respirer calmement. Je fais tout ce qu'il me dit, j'évite de regarder ce qui se passe sur ma gauche et je me concentre sur le visage d'Oliver. Il semble fatigué et épuisé moralement.

 _\- Voilà tout est en place. Je repasserai en début d'après-midi voir si vous allez mieux. Oh il n'est pas impossible que vous vous endormez, ne vous en faites pas ce sont les effets secondaire du médicaments._

 **Oliver**

Après le déjeuner, Felicity s'endort. Je lui pose un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre. Je vais profiter qu'elle dorme pour aller rendre visite à Sandra. Je parcours les couloirs de l'hôpital et après dix minutes de marche je trouve enfin l'accès aux soins intensif. J'entre dans le service et tombe nez à nez avec le médecin de la veille.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je peux vous parler un instant ?_

Je le suis dans son bureau, je m'attends au pire. Je prends place face à lui.

 _\- Nous avons contacté les parents de mademoiselle Moonday, ils sont à son chevet. Ils aimeraient vous rencontrer._

Les parents de Sandra sont ici, elle m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient mise à la porte de chez elle des qu'ils ont appris sa grossesse et ils n'ont jamais cherché à la retrouver. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font ici.

 _\- Excusez-moi mais que font-ils ici. Ils ne se sont jamais intéressé à elle, ni à notre fils !_

 _\- Etant donné qu'elle n'est pas marié et que son fils et encore jeune c'est à eux de prendre la décision concernant le sort de Sandra. Je suis désolé de vous le dire monsieur Queen mais ils ont décidé de ne pas s'acharner sur le corps de leur fille. Nous prévoyons d'ôter les machines ce soir._

Quoi ! Comment ! C'est quoi cette histoire pourquoi leur font ils ça, pourquoi !

 _\- Mais enfin docteur et si elle avait une chance de se réveiller dans la semaine..._

 _\- Je suis désolé mais il n'y a plus d'espoir. Ce matin nous avons dû la ranimer deux fois et l'oedème comprime tellement son cerveau que nous n'avons plus rien à faire pour la sauver. C'est terminé._

Je sors du bureau anéanti, je pense à Gavin à mon fils. C'est horrible, atroce, terrible... La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Je cale mon dos contre le mur du couloir et j'attends... J'attends que les parents de Sandra que je ne connais pas viennent à ma rencontre.

Une dame frêle les cheveux châtain foncé et les épaules voûtés sort de la chambre et vient me serrer la main en se présentant comme étant la maman de Sandra. Puis vient ensuite le tour de son père, au premier regard je peux déjà dire que je ne l'aime pas. Il n'a pas l'air sympathique, il semble dédaigneux. Il ne me serre pas la main, il me montre simplement les portes de sorties d'un geste de la main.

Nous arrivons tout les trois dans la petite salle d'attente déserte. Je regarde le père de Sandra et j'attends qu'il prenne la parole.

 _\- Vous êtes le salop qui a mis ma fille enceinte et qui l'a quitté ensuite... Enfin non pas quitté, celui qui a joué avec elle... Quel genre d'homme peut faire subir ça à une jeune femme et quel homme abandonne son enfant_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire je sens beaucoup de colère en lui... Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit vraiment au courant de la situation.

 _\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un fils, à l'époque Sandra m'a dit qu'elle l'avait perdu. Si elle ne m'avait pas mentie, j'aurai assumé mon rôle de père._

 _\- Ah oui et comment tu t'y serai pris hein, parce que juste après qu'elle t'ai annoncé sa grossesse tu t'es enfoui sur un bateau. Et tu as disparu..._

 _\- Oh, vous baissez d'un ton... Peut être que je suis parti mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte alors que vous, vous l'avez mise dehors et vous ne vous êtes jamais soucié d'elle... Alors s'il vous plait épargné moi vos remontrances._

Le père de Sandra semble se calmer, il pensait que je me serai laissé faire, que je n'aurai rien dit, et bien il s'est trompé. Quand à sa femme, elle n'a absolument rien dit jusqu'a maintenant, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

 _\- On veut récupérer l'enfant ! Des que Sandra sera enterré, il viendra vivre chez nous._

Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte, il veut mon fils... Il est cinglé ou quoi, jamais je ne leur laisserai mon fils. Il ne les connaît même pas. Et comment peut il parler d'enterrement alors que sa fille est encore en vie pour le moment.

 _\- Mon fils n'ira nulle part ! Il est hors de question que je le laisse partir avec vous, il ne vous connaît même pas, il ne vous à jamais vu._

 _\- Eh bien c'est ce qu'on verra, nous avons déjà engagé un avocat et je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes pas en si bonne posture que vous le pensez après tout vous n'êtes de retour dans sa vie que depuis quelque mois... Et nous avons les preuves que votre mère a offert de l'argent à notre fille pour acheter son silence sur cette grossesse._

Ils ont des preuves et alors, si il croit que je vais lui laisser mon fils sans broncher, c'est vraiment mal me connaître. Je quitte la pièce sans leur adresser un regard. Le père de Sandra me dit simplement qu'on se reverra au tribunal. Je souris gentiment.

Avant de retourner auprès de ma femme, j'appelle Laurel et Théa.


	29. Chapter 29

**Felicity**

Je suis réveillé par des bruits dans le couloir, non des voix, des gens parlent très fort à proximité de la porte de ma chambre. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, mais il est clair que la situation semble grave. Je me redresse doucement dans mon lit, puis je tente d'attraper des brides de la conversation. Je ne saisie pas tout mais j'ai l'impression que c'est Oliver qui discute avec Laurel peut être... Non impossible, qu'est ce que Laurel ferai ici, elle est censé travailler à cette heure. La porte s'ouvre sur Théa et Gavin. Le petit se pose sur le petit sofa qui se trouve au bout de mon lit, il est triste, il ne pleure pas mais c'est limite. Théa vient m'embrasser puis elle s'assoit près de Gavin et le serre dans ses bras. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi Théa et Gavin sont ici alors qu'Ollie m'avait dit qu'ils allaient à la fête foraine et au cinéma.

 _\- (Théa) Je suis désolé Gavin, vraiment..._

Oliver entre à son tour, il voit son fils pleurer. Il vient vers moi et me chuchote ce qui est prévu pour ce soir.

 _\- Théa, tu peux rester avec Felicity le temps que j'emmène Gavin auprès de sa mère ?_

Je regarde mon mari quitter la pièce tenant par la main Gavin qui peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre. J'essuie une larme qui coule de mes yeux, je suis vraiment accablé par la situation. Théa me presse la main en guise de réconfort, elle non plus ne sais pas quoi dire. Un silence de mort règne dans ma petite chambre. En ce moment j'aimerai être partout sauf ici. J'aimerai pouvoir épauler Oliver, le soutenir, l'aider avec son fils mais malheureusement je me retrouve cloué dans ce lit. Une nouvelle sage femme entre dans ma chambre avec encore l'appareil pour mesurer les contractions. Elle me pose les capteurs sur le ventre et le met en marche avant de quitter la chambre. Avec Théa nous avons le regard rivé sur le diagramme qui est bien moins montagneux que ce mâtin. Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement au moins le traitement semble faire effet.

 **Oliver**

Gavin voulait revoir sa maman, ce que je trouve normal. J'ai donc appelé le médecin qui m'a donné son accord, comment pourrait-on refuser une telle demande à un enfant. Nous entrons dans la chambre ou repose Sandra, Gavin ne pleure plus, je l'installe sur le lit comme la veille au soir et pars m'installer sur la chaise près de la fenêtre.

 **Gavin**

Papa m'a dit la vérité, il m'a dit que maman ne faisait plus vraiment partie de ce monde, que son corps était ici avec nous dans l'hôpital mais que son âme était déjà partie dans le ciel. Je ne sais pas si il a raison parce que moi quand je regarde maman j'ai l'impression qu'elle est encore la, qu'elle dort tout simplement. Je me dis qu'il suffirait peut être que je lui fasse un baiser pour qu'elle se réveille ou que je la câline, ou que je lui dise combien je l'aime. J'essaye depuis tout à l'heure mais rien ne fonctionne. J'essuie mes larmes, dépose un bisous sur sa joue et descend du lit. Maintenant c'est sur, je ne reverrais plus jamais ma maman. Je vais vers mon papa et lui prend la main. Je veux sortir de la chambre, je veux sortir de l'hôpital, je viens de comprendre que ma maman était morte et que quoi que je fasse, jamais elle ne reviendrait. En chemin nous rencontrons deux personnes qui me sont familières, je ne les connaît pas personnellement mais je les ai déjà vu en photo, ce sont les parents de ma maman et, je n'ai pas du tout envie de les voir. Son papa me fait peur. Il s'arrête près de nous et la maman de ma maman se baisse à mon niveau et me serre dans ses bras, je sens papa se tendre, il ne sait pas comment il doit réagir et moi non plus je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mon grand père me regarde et me dis qui bientôt nous serons réunis.

 _\- Je ne veux pas aller avec vous, je veux rester avec mon papa._

 _\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider Gavin._

Ma grand mère prend mon grand père par le bras et lui dit de se taire et d'avancer. Je me jette dans les bras de mon papa, je ne veux pas aller vivre chez eux, je ne les connais pas.

 _\- T'inquiète pas mon bonhomme, tu vas rester avec moi. Je te le promets._

 **Oliver**

Comment peut-il se montrer si inhumain, ne voit il pas que Gavin est malheureux. Pourquoi lui infliger encore cette épreuve. Je ne les comprends absolument pas, pourquoi vouloir le récupérer alors qu'ils ne sont jamais intéressé à lui. Je prends Gavin dans mes bras et je lui promets que tout se passera bien, qu'il restera avec moi, que je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je lui explique que Laurel va nous aider.

Nous entrons dans la chambre de Felicity. J'installe Gavin sur le lit près d'elle, elle ne tarde pas à le prendre dans ses bras et à le câliner. Elle lui passe la main dans les cheveux encore et encore jusqu'a ce que le petit s'endorme. Je m'assois près de Théa sur le sofa, pose la tête sur le mur et ferme les yeux, je n'aspire qu'a une chose que ce cauchemar soit terminé. Mais c'est loin d'être fini, ce n'est que le commencement.

Théa pose sa tête contre mon épaule, elle aussi semble fatiguait, nous le sommes tous en fait. L'après-midi passe lentement, nous attendons tous l'appel du médecin qui nous dira que c'est terminé, que Sandra nous a quitté. Gavin se réveille, il pose sa petite main sur le ventre de Felicity et esquisse un petit sourire, je pense qu'Aria a dû bouger. Je suis content de le voir ainsi même si je sais que ce n'est que pour une courte durée. Felicity pose sa main au dessus de la sienne et il reste un petit moment comme cela. Désormais, ce sera à nous de prendre soin de lui.

 **Felicity**

Il est près de dix neuf heures lorsque le téléphone d'Oliver sonne, il se lève et quitte la chambre. Gavin est toujours pelotonné contre moi, il relève la tête et des larmes roulent sur ses joues, il sait que c'est fini, Oliver ne lui a rien cachait de la situation. Je l'étreins un peu plus contre moi, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne suis pas sa mère et je ne le serai jamais mais, je suis sure d'une chose c'est qu'importe ce que pense Gavin de moi je sais que je serai toujours la pour lui. Il pose ses petites mains autour de mon cou et niche sa tête dans mon cou. Je lui frotte le dos, Théa est toujours assise sur le sofa et est silencieuse. Lorsque Oliver reviens, il s'approche de nous et nous enlace. Il pose un bisous sur la tête de son fils ainsi que sur la mienne, je vois Théa qui s'éloigne sans un bruit ni un mot.

 _\- (Oliver) Il se fait tard, nous allons rentrer. On se voit demain. Repose toi bien. Tu en as besoin et surtout ne t'inquiète pas d'accord, j'ai la situation en main._

Gavin se redresse et me dépose un bisous sur ma joue avant de descendre du lit et de rejoindre les bras d'Oliver.

Je prie pour que tout se passe bien, j'espère vraiment que tout se passera bien. L'infirmière vient débarrasser les plateaux repas puis me souhaite une bonne nuit.

Peu de temps après le départ d'Oliver, le gynécologue me rend visite avec l'appareil à échographie, je souris j'ai hâte de revoir la bouille de ma fille, ce mâtin après ce qui m'avait annoncé je n'avais pas vraiment bien regardé l'écran mais ce soir je regarderais avec plus d'attention.

Ma poupée a bien grandit depuis le mois dernier, elle est totalement formé maintenant. Je suis si heureuse de la voir à l'écran, la soirée me paraît légèrement moins morose.

 _\- Bon tout va bien, ce mâtin je m'étais focalisé sur le liquide moins sur le bébé et je voulais m'assurer que votre fille allait bien. Ce qui est le cas. Le traitement a l'air de bien fonctionné. Par contre le liquide s'écoule toujours, j'insiste sur le fait qu'il faudra vraiment que vous restiez allongé. Je vous revois demain. Bonne soirée._


	30. Chapter 30

**Oliver**

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle des parents de Sandra depuis trois jours, ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de me contacter pour savoir si Gavin allait bien, ni pour lui demander si il aimerait faire quelque chose en particulier pour les obsèques de sa mère. Je suis en colère parce que l'enterrement est demain et que nous ne savons pas grand chose, heureusement que Dig est allé à la pêche aux informations pour moi. Je remonte à l'étage pour embrasser ma femme avant de partir, elle est rentrée à la maison hier et depuis elle passe son temps allongeait dans le lit comme lui a suggéré le gynécologue.

 _\- Bon courage._

Je souris, je suis confiant, je sais que les grands-parents de Gavin ne lâcheront pas facilement l'affaire mais moi non plus. J'ai rendez-vous dans cinquante minutes devant le juge pour discuter du cas de mon fils.

 _\- Felicity, est ce que je peux rester avec toi ?_

 _\- Bien sur, vient on va se regarder un film._

Je sors de la chambre en les regardant, je suis content qu'ils s'apprécient tout les deux, personne n'a eut besoin de faire d'effort les gestes se font naturellement.

J'entre dans la salle, l'ambiance est assez tendu, je suis avec Laurel d'un côté et les grands-parents sont de l'autre côté avec leur avocat. Le juge nous ordonne de rentrer. Je ne suis pas stressé, loin de la, j'ai quelque chose en ma possession que les grands-parents ne connaissent même pas.

Les deux avocats s'avancent vers le juge et leur présente les pièces qu'ils ont en leur possession. Je vois le juge étudier les documents avec la plus grande attention. Il scrute les moindres détails lis et relis parfois la même feuille pour être sur de ne pas faire d'erreur de jugement. Il s'écoule plus d'une demi heure avant qu'enfin il ne se décide à nous appeler à notre tour.

 _\- Alors vous êtes le père de l'enfant et vous les grands-parents c'est bien ça._

 _Je vais commencer par les grands-parents puisque c'est vous qui avait souhaiter ce jugement rapidement. J'ai simplement une question pour vous._

 _Pourquoi vouloir de l'enfant maintenant alors qu'avant ils vous intéressaient si peu ?_

C'est le grand-père qui répond ce qui ne m'étonne pas, je n'ai quasiment pas entendu le son de la bouche de la grand-mère.

 _\- Parce que nous regrettons notre comportement d'autrefois et que nous voulons apprendre à connaître notre petit fils._

 _\- Je comprends, mais je vais devoir refuser votre demande._

Le grand-père s'énerve, il ne comprend pas pourquoi, il lui sort la même chose que ce qu'il m'a dit à l'hôpital comme quoi j'avais mis Sandra enceinte que j'étais le seul responsable ect...

 _\- Monsieur Moonday, pardonnez moi mais il faut être deux pour faire un enfant, il me semble que votre fille était consentante. Par ailleurs, Monsieur Queen a un document écrit de la main de votre fille et signé par une personne très haut placé qui va à l'encontre de ce que vous demandez. Je vais vous le lire._

 _Moi Sandra Moonday née le 14 Juin 1986 saine de corps et d'esprit désire que mon fils Gavin Moonday soit placé chez son père Oliver Queen si jamais quelque chose de grave m'arrivait. Je ne veux absolument pas que ce soit mes parents Daisy et Louis Moonday qui en aient la garde. Cependant, si ils le désirent, ils pourront venir lui rendre visite de temps en temps chez Monsieur Queen._

 _-Voila la lettre de votre fille qui est bien entendu daté et signé._

J'ose un regard vers les grands-parents de Gavin, le grand père s'avance vers moi l'air menaçant, me pousse légèrement et me dit :

 _\- C'est dingue, avec l'argent tout s'achète de nos jours._

Je ne réponds même pas, je ne pense pas que ça en vaille la peine. Je prends le bras de Laurel et nous sortons bras dessus bras dessous de la petite salle.

 _\- (Laurel)Finalement c'était assez simple !_

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Oh je n'ai pas fait grand chose, les documents que tu avais été assez éloquent pour le juge._

Je l'enlace dans mes bras, puis je la raccompagne à sa voiture avant de me diriger vers la mienne.

 **Felicity**

C'est déjà le second film que nous regardons, Gavin est toujours pelotonné contre moi, il a sa petite main de posé sur mon ventre et moi, je ne cesse de lui masser le crâne. J'ai l'impression qu'il aime ça même si il ne le dit pas. Lorsqu'il entend la porte du bas se refermer, il se recule et se précipite vers l'escalier, je l'entends descendre les marches rapidement, il discute avec Oliver puis remonte aussi vite qu'il est descendu un sourire sur le visage. Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup sourire ces trois derniers jours mais la je vois qu'il est content. Je pense que les nouvelles sont bonnes.

 _\- Felicity, papa a gagné, je vais pouvoir rester avec vous. Je suis super content même si j'aurai préféré que ma maman soit encore en vie._

Je l'approche de moi et le serre dans mes bras. Je suis heureuse moi aussi, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il aille chez ses grands-parents, sa place est bien ici avec nous.

Oliver nous rejoins, il s'installe à son tour dans le lit. Il me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres puis un sur le sommet du crâne de Gavin. Il prend Gavin entre ses jambes et de son bras gauche m'enlace. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

A midi Oliver et Gavin m'abandonne pour aller déjeuner. Je me sens seule et inutile, je déteste être allongée dans un lit. J'aimerai partager le repas avec eux mais je ne peux pas. C'est Maria qui m'apporte mon plateau repas, une assiette de spaghetti bolognaise. Je la remercie, cependant elle ne descend pas, elle reste avec moi jusqu'a ce que j'ai terminé de manger, c'est bien meilleur que ce qui nous était servi à la maternité, j'apprécie vraiment ce que je mange. Nous discutons des petits soucis que je rencontre avec la grossesse. Elle ne peut pas vraiment me rassurer parce qu'elle n'a jamais vécu ses désagréments. A croire que j'ai la poisse.

Après le départ de Maria, Oliver revient. Il reste un petit moment avec moi. Gavin est dans sa chambre, il avait besoin de rester seul. Il se pose énormément de question pour demain, Oliver a tenter de le rassurer au maximum mais ce n'est pas évident. Il n'a que dix ans, il est encore petit.

 **Oliver**

Ca y'est nous y sommes, j'ai enfilé un costume noir avec une chemise foncé. Gavin est habillé de la même façon que moi. La journée va être très dur pour lui, il va falloir que je sois à l'écoute et que je reste près de lui. J'embrasse Felicity avant de partir. J'aurai aimé qu'elle vienne avec nous, mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle est obligé de rester coucher _._

 _\- Je crois que Théa vient d'arriver. Si jamais ça ne va pas, ou si tu as simplement envie de parler n'hésite pas d'accord._

 _\- T'inquiète pas Oliver ça va aller puis je ne suis pas seule, Maria est en bas et Théa va rester avec moi._

Je n'aime pas la laisser seule, même si je sais que ma soeur sera la, ce n'est pas pareil, je sais que je vais me faire du soucis pour elle.

Nous arrivons devant la petite chapelle, il y a beaucoup de monde. Je prends la main de Gavin et je remonte l'allée avec lui. Nous nous asseyons au premier rang, les parents de Sandra ne sont pas encore la. Je serre Gavin dans mes bras pour le réconforter, ses yeux sont déjà rougies par le chagrin.

Tout le monde est déjà installés lorsque les parents de Sandra font leur apparition, il se place au premier rang également mais du côté droit de l'église. Sandra n'avait pas de frère ni de soeur. Nous ne sommes donc pas très nombreux devant juste eux et nous. Ils me désolent, ils n'ont même pas adressé un mot à leur petit fils, ni un regard. Je ne les comprends absolument pas, il y a quatre jours il en voulait la garde exclusif et maintenant que le jugement a été rendu il ne les intéresse plus. Je me demande qu'elle était vraiment la raison pour laquelle il voulait mon fils.

 **Gavin**

Heureusement que mon papa est avec moi parce que je me sens mal. Je sanglote, tout mon corps est pris de tremblement, je pensais que j'aurai su être fort mais non, je ne le suis pas. Le prêtre lis des prières, puis il raconte un peu la vie de ma maman, il raconte que c'était une personne formidable, brillante et qui avait la tête sur les épaules. Il dit qu'elle a été une maman parfaite, je ne sais pas qui a pu lui dire toute les choses qui sortent de sa bouche parce que mes grands-parents ne la connaissaient même pas.

Le prêtre me demande si je veux un dire un petit mot pour ma maman. Je me lève sans lâcher la main de mon papa, je veux qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'au micro, je ne sais pas encore ce que je dirai mais je sais que je dois le faire, pour elle, pour qu'elle soit fière de moi mais aussi pour moi. Je n'ai jamais était un petit garçon craintif, je n'ai jamais eut peur de prendre la parole devant un groupe de gens même si parfois c'était devant les adultes donc oui je veux le faire, j'espère juste que j'en serai capable.

Mon papa se tient derrière moi, il a ses mains posées sur mes épaules. Je prends mon mouchoir et m'essuie les yeux puis je m'avance vers le micro. Mes grands-parents ne me regardent pas, tant mieux, je ne veux pas croiser le regard de mon grand-père, il me fait peur.

 _\- Je voulais simplement dire que ma maman allait me manquer... Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait mourir comme ça d'un claquement de doigt._

Ma voix se brise, je ne vois plus rien une fois encore, je reprends mon mouchoir et m'essuie les yeux. Je peux voir qu'il y a des parents de l'école, des parents d'enfants du baseball, puis les copines de maman.

 _\- Maintenant je vais devoir apprendre à vivre sans elle et ce sera difficile, parce que je connais à peine mon papa... Et que ma maman était tout pour moi._

Je me recule et je vacille, je n'ai plus de force dans les jambes, heureusement que mon papa est la, il me prend dans ses bras et me repose sur le banc. Je n'écoute pas le reste de la cérémonie, je ne suis plus que larmes et sanglot.

Nous sortons de l'église derrière le cortège, j'écoute la musique qui émane des enceintes "tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps ". Elle représente tellement mon histoire, encore une fois je ne sais pas qui en eut l'idée.

Je n'arrive plus a marcher et papa est obligé de me porter, c'est dur trop dur.

Au cimetière je me tiens devant la stèle, je jette une rose blanche sur ce qui reste de ma mère puis je me recule, je prends la main de mon père et je me fraie un passage parmi la foule. Je veux partir, je ne veux plus être ici. J'ai mal, beaucoup trop mal.

C'est l'ami de papa qui nous ramène chez nous. Chez nous, ça me fait drôle de me dire ça parce que jusqu'a il y a quatre jours c'était juste chez mon papa. Désormais ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même, je n'aurai plus que mon papa et Felicity. Maman a disparue de ma vie, j'étais heureux et d'un coup tout s'arrête, pourquoi ? Je ne verrai plus jamais l'importance que j'avais a ses yeux, la fierté qu'elle avait lorsque je me surpassé à l'école ou au sport, je n'entendrai plus jamais sa voix, plus celle non plus qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle me grondait. Je ne connaîtrais plus jamais la chaleur de ses bras lorsqu'elle m'enlaçait pour me consoler, ni ses je t'aime qu'elle me lançait comme cela parce qu'elle savait que j'aimais l'entendre me le dire, parce que ça me rassuré. Elle m'a tout appris et maintenant je vais devoir avancer sans elle à mes côtés.

Je n'ai que dix ans et je n'ai plus de maman.

 **Oliver**

Dig se gare devant notre maison, je descends de la voiture je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte arrière que Gavin sort en courant et se dirige vers la maison, je l'appelle mais Dig pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

 _\- Laisse lui du temps, il en aura besoin._

 _\- Je sais. Et Dig merci pour la cérémonie, d'avoir tout changé..._

 _\- Oh ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais remercier, c'est ta femme qui sait chargé de tout._

Lorsque Dig m'a apporté les détails de la cérémonie j'ai été choqué, les parents de Sandra n'avait pas prévu de messe aussi longue, ni de fleur, ni de stèle... Je n'ai vraiment pas compris pourquoi il ne s'investissait pas plus. Le soir, Felicity a bien vu que ça n'allait pas et je lui ai alors fait part de la découverte que venait de faire Dig. Elle ne m'a rien dit ce soir la, elle m'a simplement pris dans ses bras et m'a embrassé. Je ne lui ai plus reparlé de la cérémonie, j'avais d'autre chose à penser l'avenir de mon fils était en jeu et je ne voulais pas faire un faux pas. Puis je ne voulais pas non plus ennuyer Felicity avec tout ça.

 _\- Est ce que tu veux entrer ?_

 _\- Non Lyla et Sara m'attendent, je passerai cette semaine._

J'entre chez moi, je retire ma veste et me dirige vers ma chambre. Gavin est allongé sur le lit, il est entre Théa et Felicity, les filles ne disent rien, elles se contentent juste de lui apporter un peu d'amour et de réconfort. Je m'avance et je m'installe à côté de Felicity, je l'embrasse et lui glisse un merci au creux de son oreille. Peu après Gavin se relève, il regarde Théa et lui demande si elle peut l'emmener quelque part pour qu'il oublie cette journée. Théa lui sourit et lui dit que oui si je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Bien sur que je n'en vois pas, je lui demande simplement de bien veiller sur lui. Ce qu'elle ne manquera pas de faire j'en suis sure. Gavin m'embrasse et enlace Felicity avant de chuchoter quelque chose près de son ventre. Je souris, mon fils est vraiment fort, il a un mental d'acier.

 _\- Felicity, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu t'y es pris pour la cérémonie ?_

 _\- Oh c'est simple j'ai simplement appelé le pasteur. Il était ravi de voir que quelqu'un prenait les choses en main. Bon il a du travailler très dur durant deux jours parce que les parents de Sandra ne c'était pas foulé. J'ai passé tout mon temps libre au téléphone et sur l'ordinateur. De toute façon je n'avais que ça à faire et c'était un peu ma façon d'être présente._

Je souris et l'embrasse, elle est vraiment merveilleuse.


	31. Chapter 31

**Felicity**

Quinze jours que je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre, quinze jours ou je ne fais que m'ennuyer, la télévision c'est bien mais seulement pour un moment. Heureusement que mes amis et mon mari sont la, ils essaient de passer un maximum de temps avec moi. Gavin a repris la chemin de l'école depuis une semaine, il tournait en rond dans la maison et était triste à longueur de temps. Oliver est allée avec lui la semaine dernière pour prendre toute ses affaires dans l'appartement de Sandra. Gavin a ramené plein de souvenir, Oliver lui a acheté une étagère pour qu'il puisse tous les mettre.

Je me lève et me prépare, ce mâtin j'ai rendez-vous avec le gynécologue. J'y suis allée la semaine dernière également et tout allée bien. J'enfile un leggin avec une tunique puis je passe une paire de botte. Oliver est dans l'embrasure de la porte, il me regarde avec beaucoup d'amour.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Je pense oui._

Nous rejoignons la voiture puis nous nous dirigeons vers le cabinet médicale. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la salle d'attente, le docteur à probablement du retard. Il n'y aucune place assise disponible et ça m'embête parce que je ne peux pas rester debout c'est interdit mais comme personne ne se lève pour me céder la place, je n'ose rien dire. Oliver non plus ne dit rien, il cale son dos contre un mur et m'attire vers lui. Je pose mon dos contre son torse et il passe ses mains sous mon ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'il le porte pour éviter que le poids du bébé n'appuie trop sur mon col.

 **Oliver**

Les personnes qui sont assises sont vraiment pas poli, ni sympas. Il n'y a pas que des femmes enceintes certaines sont accompagnées de leur mari mais aucun d'eux ne cédé sa place pour que Felicity s'installe. Peut être n'est t'elle pas encore assez grosse parce que c'est vrai qu'elle est presque à sept mois et demi de grossesse et que son ventre est petit enfin par rapport aux femme qui sont dans la salle d'attente il est plus petit. Après avoir été un peu plus de vingt minutes debout une place se libère enfin, je lâche ma femme et lui demande d'aller s'asseoir.

Ce qu'elle fait, je la regarde s'éloigner, de dos nous ne penserions jamais qu'elle porte un bébé, elle a gardé sa taille aussi fine qu'avant. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise disponible, se retourne et me souris. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer, je regarde qui m'appel. C'est Ray, je réponds tout en m'éloignant vers l'extérieur.

Ray m'explique qu'il y a un problème à l'entreprise, les ascenseurs sont en panne et des personnes y sont coincés, il n'a pas le numéro du dépanneur et me demande si je sais par hasard où il se trouve. Je lui communique les infos avant de mettre fin à la conversation. Parfois je me demande si il travaille vraiment avec moi depuis plus de deux ans... Un texto me parvient, je le lis et me précipite à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

 **Felicity**

Je suis assis depuis dix minutes lorsque je sens un liquide s'écouler le long de mes jambes. Je regarde la ou se trouvait Oliver quelque minutes plus tôt mais il n'y ai plus. Je sors mon téléphone et lui envoie un texto.

 _"Tu es où ? Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux."_

J'entends des pas pressé dans le couloir, je sais que c'est Oliver, la salle d'attente est toujours bondé et je n'ose pas me relever, la situation est vraiment gênante. Oliver arrive près de moi et s'agenouille.

 _\- Tu es sure ?_

Je hoche la tête, je suis sure que je suis rouge de honte je n'ose pas regarder les gens, j'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde tous... Il se relève et me dit d'attendre la. Il revient très vite et me dit qu'il faut que nous partions, qu'il a vu avec la secrétaire et qu'elle se charge de prévenir le docteur. Je me relève, heureusement que j'ai mis un leggins noir et que ma tunique descend au niveau des genoux. Nous arrivons à la maternité rapidement, je sors de la voiture aidé d'Oliver, les contractions commencent à sa faire sentir. Nous arrivons à l'accueil et je suis rapidement prise en charge.

Je me retrouve rapidement dans une salle d'accouchement, une sage femme installe une intra veineuse pendant qu'une autre me pose l'appareil pour mesurer les contractions. Oliver est près de moi, il me tient tendrement la main. Une des sages femmes vérifie mon col, il est déjà bien ouvert.

 _\- Le travail a commencé. Je vous laisse je reviens vous voir après._

J'angoisse parce que je n'en suis même pas à huit mois, j'espère que notre fille ira bien, qu'elle sera en forme. Je m'attends au pire.

 _\- Ca va aller ma chérie. Je sais ce que tu penses, je suis dans le même état que toi, c'est trop tôt, mais il ne faut pas penser à cela maintenant d'accord._

 _\- J'ai peur Oliver, pas seulement pour l'accouchement mais aussi pour notre fille._

Oliver reste auprès de moi, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis la mais les contractions sont vraiment douloureuses, pas au point d'hurler quand même, je me retiens de le faire mais bon sang que ça fait mal. J'appuie sur la sonnette, j'aimerai que quelqu'un vienne me soulager, qu'il m'injecte un produit qui soulage la douleur.

 _\- Un soucis madame Queen ?_

 _\- J'ai vraiment très mal._

 _\- Je vais regarder ou vous en êtes, puis on verra pour vous poser une péridurale._

Elle se redresse après avoir vérifié le col.

 _\- Le travail est trop avancé pour que nous vous donnions quoi que ce soit. Je vais vous installer, votre bébé ne va pas tarder à naître._

Elle ressort de la chambre rapidement, Oliver me détaille, ses yeux sont rempli d'amour.

 _\- Je suis la ma chérie, quoi qu'il se passe, si tu as envie de me broyer la main ou de me hurler dessus n'hésite pas._

 _\- Et pourquoi je voudrais te hurler dessus._

 _\- Parce que j'aimerai être à ta place et que je me sens impuissant la tout de suite et tu sais que je déteste ça._

La sage femme revient accompagnée d'une autre ainsi que d'un homme. Il se présente, c'est le gynécologue de service. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, c'est la première fois, j'aurai préféré que se soit celui avec qui j'ai l'habitude.

Une fois la table d'accouchement en place, je m'installe, bon dieu que ce n'est pas confortable. La sage me demande de pousser. Je fais tout ce que je peux en hurlant de douleur, je m'étais promise de ne pas le faire mais c'est plus fort que moi. Après trois poussées notre petite puce est la. La sage la prend avec beaucoup de précaution, me la montre et s'en va avec elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Oliver me regarde m'embrasse, me dit qu'il m'aime avant de s'échapper à son tour, il empreinte la même chemin que la sage femme qui a pris notre fille. Je verse des larmes, pas que je suis triste non loin de la mais je suis inquiète, j'espère que ma fille va bien. L'autre sage femme s'approche et s'occupe de moi.

 _\- Vous avez fait un travail formidable._

 _\- Est ce que mon bébé va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste qu'elle est très petite. Ma collègue l'a simplement emmené en couveuse pour la réchauffer._

Elle me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter mais comment je pourrai ne pas l'être ! Bien sur que je m'inquiète il s'agit de ma fille. La seule chose qui me permet de ne pas hurler c'est de savoir que son père est avec elle.

 **Oliver**

Ma fille est très belle. Je la regarde à travers le plexiglas, elle repose dans une couveuse chauffante, la sage femme lui a passé une couche, elle est couverte avec une petite couverture.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, ce serait bien si vous lui trouviez des vêtements et que vous les rameniez. Je vais l'emmener auprès de sa maman._

Je souris, je suis l'infirmière qui pousse ma fille dans le petit couloir qui mène vers Felicity. Nous entrons dans la pièce Felicity est allongé, dans ses yeux je vois la peur puis le soulagement lorsqu'elle voit notre fille.

 _\- Je vous la laisse, vous pourrez la prendre dans vos bras quand votre mari aura amené des vêtements. Pour le moment il vaut mieux la laisser au chaud. Vous pouvez la toucher en passant vos mains dans les petits trous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien, elle respire seule et ne présente aucun problème que se soit respiratoire ou autre._

La sage femme s'éloigne et nous laisse tout les trois. Je ne veux pas quitter mes femmes mais je crois ne pas avoir le choix, nous sommes arrivés ici rapidement et n'avons rien pour le bébé ni pour Felicity. Je dépose en baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je me dépêche._

 **Felicity**

Je passe ma main la ou m'a indiqué la sage femme et je caresse la petite joue de ma fille. Elle est minuscule, je regarde le petit carton accroché au dessus de sa tête. Aria Queen ,

2 Kg et 45 cm. Wahou pas étonnant que je la trouve minuscule. Je la détaille un peu plus, elle a de petits cheveux brins, ses yeux sont très foncés et je ne distingue pas vraiment la couleur. Je pourrai resté toute la journée à la contempler, elle est tellement belle, parfaite.

 _\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long._

Oliver est déjà la, décidément je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Notre fille est toujours aussi sage, elle n'a pas émis un son depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne bouge pas, elle semble s'être endormi. La sage femme qui a vu Oliver arriver nous rejoint. Elle prend notre fille et l'emmène dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me pelotonne dans les bras d'Oliver, je suis éreinté mais heureuse.

 _\- Théa attend dans le couloir avec Gavin._

 _\- Gavin, il n'est pas à l'école ?_

 _\- Il est midi, du coup j'ai téléphoné à Théa et je lui ai demandé de passer le prendre. Tant pis pour la cantine._

 _\- Il doit être impatient._

 **Gavin**

Lorsque l'institutrice m'a dit que je rentrais chez moi je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. J'ai rangé mes affaires et je suis allée à la grille c'est Théa qui s'y trouvais, j'ai commencé à paniquer. J'ai prié pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ma famille. Je me suis jeté sur Théa.

 _\- Théa est ce que mon papa va bien ?_

 _\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas il est juste très occupé en ce moment. Ta petite soeur a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez._

J'ai relevé la tête vers elle et je lui ai souris.

 _\- Tu m'emmènes la voir, maintenant ?_

Théa m'a souris et m'a pris la main, heureusement que l'hôpital ne se trouve pas trop loin de l'école parce que je suis impatient de voir ma petite soeur et aussi Felicity. J'espère qu'elle aussi va bien. Je ne tiens plus en place dans la voiture. Théa se gare et sort, je fais le tour de la voiture lui attrape la main et le tire vers les portes coulissantes.

 _\- Dépêche toi, je veux la voir, je suis pressé._

Au loin je vois la silhouette de mon papa, je lui crie après, il se retourne je lâche alors Théa et je cours me jeter dans ses bras.

 _\- Papa est ce que je peux la voir maintenant ?_

Il me dit que non, pas pour le moment que les médecins doivent encore regarder si elle va bien mais qu'ensuite il n'y aura pas de soucis. Je fais un petit air boudeur, mais je suis content en même temps. Théa nous a rejoins, papa lui explique ce qui se passe.

Théa me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène vers la petite cafétéria, elle me commande un sandwich, je mange rapidement, je suis trop pressé. Théa reçoit un message elle s'empresse de le lire.

 _\- Gavin, je crois que c'est bon._

Je me lève rapidement et je fais tomber ma chaise que je m'empresse de ramasser. Je reprends la main que Théa me tend. Contrairement à tout à l'heure nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs, je regarde le chiffre trois, je ferme les yeux, je ne veux plus voir ce chiffre... Je me blottis contre Théa, je ne me sens pas bien je sens les larmes monter, j'essaie de les laisser en moi mais c'est difficile. Théa se rend compte que je ne vais pas bien, elle se met à mon niveau et me dit que ça va aller, qu'elle comprend et que je dois laisser mon chagrin sortir. Mais moi je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas que ma petite soeur voit à quel point je suis triste, je veux qu'elle me voit heureux. Nous sortons de l'ascenseur puis nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre 234.

J'ente le premier, Felicity est assise sur le lit et elle tient ma petite soeur dans ses bras, elle est vraiment minuscule, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si petite. Je m'approche d'elle, je la regarde sans oser la toucher, j'ai peur de lui faire mal. Je touche quand même sa main, elle est si petite.

 _\- (Felicity) Est ce que tu veux la porter ?_

 _\- Je peux !_

 _\- Bien sur, mais il faut que tu t'assois d'abord._

Je monte sur le lit, et je me place à côté de Felicity, papa prend ma petite soeur de ses mains, Felicity passe une main derrière mon dos et soulève mon bras, papa dépose ma petite soeur au creux de mon bras. Je souris à nouveau je suis content de tenir ma petite soeur contre moi. Théa demande à papa de se mettre avec nous, ce qu'il fait. Théa immortalise ce moment. Nous formons une jolie famille, même si Felicity n'est pas ma maman, nous sommes tout de même une famille.

 _\- Papa est ce que je vais pouvoir l'accrocher dans ma chambre aussi cette photo_ _?_

 _\- Bien sur mon bonhomme celle ci et toute celle que nous prendrons plus tard._


	32. Chapter 32

Coucou à tous et toutes, avant dernier chapitre. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont déposé des reviews, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir votre ressenti. Bonne soirée.

 **Felicity**

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, parce que nous fêtons le premier mois d'Aria mais aussi parce que c'est noël, notre premier noël à quatre. La maison est décoré pour l'occasion, un sapin trône au milieu de notre salon, il est rempli de boule de toute les couleurs, un petit train électrique est posé sur le sol, il fait le tour du sapin en jouant la mélodie de jingle bell. Sur nos fenêtre Gavin et Oliver se sont amusés à dessiner des étoiles, des boules de noël, le père noël qui se trouve dans des situations différentes sur chaque vitrage. Sur notre cheminé, nous avons accroché quatre chaussettes rouges, une pour chaque membre de notre famille. L'extérieur de notre maison est décoré également, Oliver a posé des guirlandes lumineuses tout autour de la maison et dans les arbres du jardin. La nuit commence à tomber, je file dans la cuisine, j'espère que tout est prêt pour ce soir, nos amis doivent arriver dans moins d'une heure et je n'ai pas l'impression que nous sommes prêt.

 _\- Hey ne stresse pas, la dinde est au four, Gavin s'est occupé des petits sablés, je suis passé prendre les chocolats et la bûche. Je t'assure, tout va bien._

Je souris, Oliver a bien géré une fois de plus. J'entends ma fille qui se réveille. Je monte à l'étage et entre dans sa chambre. Elle a les yeux grand ouvert, ses cheveux ont poussé un peu depuis sa naissance et ses yeux se sont éclairci. J'ai l'impression qu'ils seront comme ceux de son père mais elle est si petite que nous ne pouvons pas en être sur. Je la prends dans mes bras et je m'installe avec elle dans le rocking chair. J'ai décidé de la nourrir, le début fût difficile parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment la force de téter longtemps, alors je passais mon temps à lui donner le sein mais depuis une semaine ça commence à aller mieux. J'adore lorsqu'elle est au sein, cette relation que nous avons elle est moi est unique. Je parcours des yeux sa chambre, je pense que je me lasserai jamais de ce décor, l'artiste qui avait fait celle de Gavin est venu il y a quinze jours pour le faire. C'est juste splendide, sur le pan de mur du fond il a dessiné une forêt au couleur de l'automne, les couleurs sont chatoyantes, dans les teintes rouge et orangés, quelques petite maison violette et rose sont dessinées par ci par la dans la foret, puis par endroit nous pouvons découvrir des petites fées qui volètent au dessus des arbres, vers les maison, d'autre sont simplement posées sur un tas de feuille qui est posé au sol. J'adore vraiment, même Oliver et Gavin sont fou de ce dessin ils restent parfois plus longtemps dans la chambre d'Aria pour le regarder, c'est étrange quand nous le regardons nous avons l'impression de voir le dessin différemment à chaque fois. Il est vraiment douée cette artiste. Oliver s'approche de moi, il regarde notre fille, puis moi un air de fierté sur le visage.

 _\- Je vous aime tellement toi, Aria et Gavin._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

 **Oliver**

J'aime regarder ma femme donner le sein à ma fille, je trouve ce tableau magnifique, qui a t'il de plus beau dans le vie qu'une femme nourrissant son enfant ? Rien, et je le pense vraiment.

J'embrasse Felicity et passe ma main sur la tête d'Aria avant de redescendre. J'ai encore quelque bricole à faire.

La sonnette de la porte tinte, je pense que ce sont nos premiers invités, Gavin descend l'escalier rapidement, je le regarde en souriant, il semble heureux, ça fait un mois et demi que sa mère nous a quitté et je dois dire que je suis impressionné par mon fils, il est vraiment fort, bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais, il ne pleure presque jamais. Je me demande ou il va puiser cette force, plus d'un enfant ce serai recroquevillé sur lui même mais Gavin non, il semble accepté ce qu'il vient de lui arrivé et avec une facilité déconcertante. Il me devance devant la porte, il ouvre et se retrouve devant sa grand-mère. Il fait un pas en arrière, je le prends par les épaules. Il commence à trembler sous mes paumes. Je le fais passer derrière moi, je me tourne vers lui et lui demande de rentrer, je sais déjà qu'il va aller se jeter dans les bras de Felicity.

 _\- Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé d'arriver comme cela, mais je ne pouvais pas vous prévenir, mon mari ne serait vraiment pas content si il savait que je suis venue ici, chez vous. Je voulais simplement donner ça à Gavin. Je ne sais pas si il la lira, mais dite lui que je n'ai jamais souhaité tout ce qui s'est passé._

 _\- Je lui donnerai, merci..._

La grand-mère de Gavin s'éloigne, je regarde vers le ciel, la neige commence à tomber. Ca aurait pu être un noël inoubliable si elle ne s'était pas pointé. Je commence à refermer la porte mais je la rouvre aussi vite, une voiture pénètre dans notre entrée, il me semble que c'est Théa et Roy.

 _\- (Théa) C'était qui la femme qui vient de sortir de chez toi ?_

 _\- La mère de Sandra._

Théa lève les yeux au ciel et ne fait aucune remarque. Nous rentrons tout les trois dans la maison. Il ne manque plus que John, Lyla et ma puce Sara.

 **Felicity**

J'entends Gavin monter l'étage, il semble furieux, il fait claquer ses talons sur les marches, il entre dans la chambre d'Aria en trombe puis vient poser sa tête contre mon épaule, je lui prends la main et le fait asseoir sur ma jambe droite. Il s'assoit doucement et il pose sa main sur les petites jambes d'Aria avant de poser sa tête contre ma poitrine. Ca arrive très souvent que nous nous retrouvons ainsi tout les trois notamment lorsque Gavin est triste ou lorsqu'il sa maman lui manque.

 _\- Tu veux en parler ?_

Il hoche la tête de bas en haut ce qui veut dire que oui, cependant je ne le presse pas de question, je lui laisse le temps dont il a besoin pour s'exprimer. Je frotte doucement son dos de bas en haut pour le réconforter. Je me demande ce qu'il a pu le chambouler à ce point, il semblait si heureux tout à l'heure. Il se redresse et fixe le décor de fée puis il prend la parole.

 _\- Je suis allé ouvert la porte, pensant que c'était Théa qui était derrière et quand j'ai ouvert ce n'était pas elle._

 _\- C'était qui John et Lyla ?_

 _\- Non, c'était... Ma grand-mère._

Sa grand-mère mais que faisait-elle ici, qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait, depuis l'enterrement nous n'avons plus eut de nouvelle, ils n'ont pas chercher à voir Gavin, ne l'on jamais contacter que se soit par téléphone ou mail.

 _\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui ?_

 _\- Oui, je pensais qu'elle voulait me prendre avec elle. Papa s'en est occupé._

Je lui serre doucement la main et je le rassure.

 _\- Gavin, le juge a décidé, tu resteras avec nous, tu n'iras pas chez eux, ne t'inquiète pas. Peut être qu'elle avait simplement envie de te voir._

 _\- Oui peut être, je vais allé demander à papa._

Gavin sort de la chambre, je me lève et le suit après m'être rhabillé correctement, j'entends des voix, je pense que Théa est la. Je serre Aria contre moi et je rejoins ma famille. Théa est bien la avec Roy, Oliver entre dans la pièce avec Sara dans les bras, John et Lyla sont derrières lui. Tout le monde est la. Je donne Aria à Théa, puis je file aider Oliver à préparer les boissons. Gavin est occupé dans la salon avec Sara, ils sont tout les deux allongés sur le sol, il s'amuse a faire un dessin, je souris Gavin a déjà oublié ce qui le tourmenté quelque instant plus tôt.

Nous passons une agréable soirée, nous chantons des chant de noël et nous nous gavons de toute les bonnes choses que se trouve sur la table. Nous rions beaucoup, nous reparlons de nos dernières années et de tout le chemin qui nous avons parcourut depuis notre rencontre. Nos invités quittent notre maison vers quatre du mâtin, Gavin est déjà au lit depuis un petit moment et Sara est endormi dans les bras d'Oliver. Aria dort paisiblement dans son transat.

Lorsque tout le monde est partit, Oliver me montre la lettre qu'a écrit la grand-mère de Gavin, elle s'excuse dedans, je ne lis pas plus loin, tout cela ne me regarde pas vraiment, elle concerne Gavin. Nous lui donnerons demain et ensuite il en fera ce qu'il voudra.

 _\- Allons nous coucher, je suis éreinté._

 _\- Vas-y, je m'occupe d'Aria et je te rejoins._

 **Oliver**

Je prends ma fille le plus délicatement possible, je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille, elle a tété il y a tout juste une heure et j'aimerai qu'elle laisse Felicity se reposer un peu. Je monte à l'étage et je la dépose dans son lit, elle dort à poing fermé, il n'a même pas bougé. Je dépose un léger bisous sur son petit front et je reste un peu pour la regarder dormir. Je passe ensuite dans la chambre de Gavin, lui aussi dort profondément, il a passé la soirée à s'occuper de Sara, ils s'entendent bien tout les deux, pourtant Sara est encore petite par rapport à lui mais ça ne lui fait rien, il aime jouer avec elle.

Felicity est déjà endormi, je passe rapidement sous la douche avant de m'allonger à ses côtés. Je dépose des petits bisous sur son épaule puis je me mets tout contre elle. Je passe une main sur son ventre, je n'ai pas perdu cette habitude malgré le fait que notre petite puce est parmi nous.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux il est plus de midi, zut alors j'ai dormi tant que ça, j'ai honte parce que Felicity n'est plus dans le lit, c'est elle qui a besoin de se reposer pas moi. Elle aurai dû me réveiller, je n'aime pas qu'elle gère tout toute seule. Je rejoins ma famille en bas, Gavin est assis dans le salon avec sa petite soeur dans les bras.

 _\- Gavin, ou es Felicity ?_

 _\- Je suis la Oliver_.

Elle vient m'enlacer par derrière, je me retourne et l'embrasse.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?_

 _\- Parce que tu dormais bien et aussi parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de la semaine._

 _\- Je n'ai rien fait..._

 _\- Tu plaisante, tu as organisé tout notre voyage, l'autre fois tu as eut des mois pour le préparer et la tu n'as que trois semaines, tu ne fais que courir partout depuis deux semaines. Tu dois tout gérer, alors j'estime que tu avais le droit à un peu de repos._

Je souris, le voyage... Nous avons décidé de faire le tour du monde avec notre yacht. Ca c'est décidé rapidement. C'est venu d'un coup, a partir d'une petite phrase de Gavin. Il était tranquillement assis dans le canapé avec l'ordinateur sur les jambes et il regardait les photos de notre voyage et il nous a dit.

 _\- J'ai jamais eu la chance de voyager, maman n'aimait pas ça. J'aimerai faire un voyage comme cela._

A partir de la, nous en avons beaucoup discuté avec Felicity, puis avec ce que nous avons vécu enfin surtout Gavin, nous nous sommes dit que nous devrions le faire, j'ai alors commencé à tout organiser. Gavin m'a beaucoup aidé, nous avons passé de nombreuse heure sur l'ordinateur à choisir nos destinations. On sait que ce ne sera pas tout les jours facile notamment parce qu'Aria est encore toute petite mais nous voulons tenter le coup.

 **Felicity**

Nous voilà sur le départ, notre famille est avec nous sur le ponton. Nous discutons de tout et de rien. Nous retardons le moment fatidique celui ou il faudra dire au revoir. Nous savons que nous partons pour un très long voyage. Douze mois pour être exacte.

Je peux voir les larmes couler des sur les joues de théa, je la prends dans mes bras et l'enlace.

\- Sais encore pire que la première fois, tu sais. Mais je suis heureuse pour vous. Soyez juste prudent d'accord.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Puis Théa on se revoit dans trois mois.

J'arrive à lui redonner le sourire. Je passe ensuite à Roy, à Lyla, puis a Dig. La aussi c'est difficile, Dig ne pleure pas mais je vois au fond de son regard qu'il est triste de nous voir partir à nouveau.

Une fois les au revoir fait, nous montons tout les quatres à borde du yatch, et fermons la porte sans nous retourner. Ce serai trop difficile de voir la tristesse sur le visage de notre famille.

 **Gavin**

Je suis excité par ce qui nous attend mais triste en même temps parce que Théa l'est. Puis, je ne verrai plus Sara, je l'aimais bien. J'espère qu'elle ne m'oubliera pas. Nous revenons dans un an. J'ai embrassé ma grand mère avant de partir. J'ai lu sa lettre la veille de notre départ. Elle disait :

 _ **Gavin,**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de venir saboter ta journée de Noël.**_

 _ **Mon petit garçon, je sais que tu nous en veux à moi et à grand-père pour ce que nous avons fait à ta maman. Nous l'avons abandonné au moment ou elle avait le plus besoin de nous. Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix, je n'ai jamais eut mon mot à dire. C'est ton grand-père qui prenait toute les décisions alors quand il a décidé d'abandonné notre fille je n'ai rien pu faire. j'étais une femme faible à l'époque. Je lui obéissait, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Quand ta maman nous a quitté, c'est lui encore qui a pris toute les décisions. Lui aussi qui voulait ta garde pas parce qu'il t'aimait non loin de la. Tout était calculé, il savait que ton père avait de l'argent et il voulait lui demander une somme considérable tout les mois pour ton éducation. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais il m'a frappé encore et encore... Je t'épargne les détails, tu n'es encore qu'un petite garçon et tu as vécu déjà assez de moment douloureux sans que je vienne en rajouter.**_

 _ **Je suis partie Gavin, je l'ai quitté... Pourquoi maintenant ! Parce que c'est toi qui m'en a donné le courage, oui toi... Qui aurait pu le croire, que mon petit garçon que je ne connais même pas me donne la force de sauter le pas. Gavin même si tu ne comprends pas, aujourd'hui, tu m'as sauvé. Je vis désormais dans un centre pour femme maltraité. Je sais que j'aurai du réagir avant, que j'aurai du protéger ta maman... Mais avant tout cela je n'en avais pas eût le courage. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je sais que tu ne me connais pas et que tout ça ne sont que des mots pour toi. Je voulais simplement que tu sache un peu de vérité.**_

 _ **Porte toi bien Gavin. Je suis sure que ton papa et sa femme s'occuperont bien de toi. J'ai pu voir combien monsieur Queen t'aimait et je sais que tu ne peux pas être dans un meilleur endroit que celui la.**_

 _ **Je t'embrasse.**_

Lorsque j'ai refermé la lettre, je suis allée directement voir Felicity parce que papa n'était pas. Je lui ai demandé de la lire, ce qu'elle a fait. Elle l'a refermé et m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire. Je lui alors demandé si il était possible que je la vois avant de partir parce que malgré tout elle a le droit de savoir que je pars avec mon papa pour l'année. Felicity a alors appelé papa et, dans l'après-midi nous sommes tout les deux allés voir mon grand-mère.

Elle était assez triste de me voir quitter la ville. Mais elle m'a dit de profiter de toute les jolies chose que je découvrirai elle m'a dit que notre terre regorgé de merveille et que j'avais beaucoup de chance de pouvoir les découvrir. Je l'ai embrassé puis je lui ai dit on se revoit dans un an. Je suis content d'être allé lui rendre visite, j'ai pu me rendre compte que ma grand-mère était en fait comme ma maman qu'elle était gentille elle n'a juste pas eut de chance avec son mari.

Je vais enlacer Felicity puis j'embrasse ma petite soeur. Papa m'appelle, il me demande si je veux l'aider à sortir la bateau de la marina. Bien sur que je le veux, je n'ai jamais touché aux commandes d'un bateau mais ça pourrait être sympas. Je m'assois entre ses jambes. Papa pose ses deux mains sur les miennes et ensemble nous manoeuvrons pour quitter Starling. C'est le début de notre grand voyage.


	33. Chapter 33

**Oliver**

Une année vient de s'écouler, je n'arrive pas a y croire, notre grande aventure prend fin, Aria a bien grandit elle marche maintenant et commence à prononcer quelque mot. Gavin est heureux, il n'a cessé de me répéter que ce voyage lui avait fait le plus grand bien, qu'il s'en souviendrai toute sa vie et que maintenant il avait hâte de partager toute ces découvertes avec ses copains. Felicity et lui se sont beaucoup rapprochés, il était déjà assez complice avant de partir mais la c'est encore mieux, d'ailleurs Gavin lui a demandé si il pouvait l'appeler maman. Elle n'a pas refusé, elle a accepté de suite. Nous formons maintenant une vraie famille.

J'entre dans la marina de Starling avec un petit pincement au coeur, ça va être dur de se remettre dans le train train quotidien. La nuit commence à tomber et des petits flocons de neige tombe en douceur sur le sol. J'aperçois notre famille sur le ponton près de l'endroit ou je dois amarrer l'Olicity Queen. Ils nous font tous de grand signe. Ca fait trois mois que je n'ai pas vu Théa et Roy, quand à Dig et Lyla six mois. Je me range dans l'emplacement prévu pour le yacht, Gavin ouvre la porte fenêtre, porte notre princesse dans ses bras et l'emmène près de Théa. Felicity me prend par la main et nous sortons tout les deux du bateau, je verrouille les portes puis nous marchons d'un pas pressé sur le ponton.

Sara me court dans les bras en criant un _"parrain"_ je la soulève du sol et je la fait tournoyer dans les airs, elle rigole ravie de me retrouver. Son petit frère, Jackson dort dans la poussette, il est née il y a trois mois et je le découvre seulement maintenant. Il ressemble beaucoup à Sara au même âge. J'étreins Lyla et John avant de prendre ma petite soeur dans mes bras.

Je pose une main sur son ventre.

 _\- Comment vont mes neveux et nièces ?_

 _\- Ils m'empêchent de dormir._

Je rigole, Théa est enceinte de six mois et elle attend des jumeaux. Lorsqu'elle me l'a annoncé au cours de son troisième passage je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles, je pensais qu'elle se payait notre tête, mais Roy nous a assuré qu'elle était sérieuse et nous a mis l'échographie sous notre nez.

J'en suis resté bouche bée. Théa pleurait, elle se demandait comment elle pourrait gérer le club et deux bébés en même temps. Nous l'avons rassuré, lui disant que nous serions la pour l'aider, c'est vrai, jamais nous ne les laisserions se débrouiller seul.

 **Felicity**

Nous sommes chez nous, c'est étrange de revoir sa maison après tout le temps que nous avions passé hors de chez nous. Rien n'a changé, elle est exactement comme nous l'avons laissé. Maria a continué à l'entretenir durant notre absence de même que le jardinier. Nous nous installons tous à table, nous buvons et mangeons pendant que les enfants jouent ensemble dans le salon. Nous partageons à nouveau notre aventure avec notre famille, parce que même si Théa et Roy sont venus nous rendre visite une fois tout les trois mois et Lyla et John ont fait le déplacement au bout de six mois, nous avons encore tout un tas de chose à nous raconter. La sonnette de la porte tinte, Oliver se lève et va ouvrir. Tout les regards sont rivés vers l'entrée. Daisy, la grand-mère de Gavin fait sont apparition, elle devait être sur le ponton à notre arrivé mais elle a eut un petit imprévu. Gavin court dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Durant notre aventure, il lui a beaucoup écrit et appelait également, ils ont construit une relation à distance et c'était promis une fois notre retour de se revoir. Ils ont tellement de chose à partager tout les deux.

Tout le monde est la, Aria est sur les jambes de son papa, elle a sa petite tête de posé contre son torse, ses petites jambes sont croisés, elle serre tendrement son doudou contre elle et à le pouce dans la bouche, je souris en voyant ce tableau. Gavin quand à lui est assis sur sa grand-mère qui est à côté de moi. Théa et roy sont assis près d'Oliver et Dig et Lyla sur un côté de la table, Sara aimerait monter sur son parrain, elle pousse légèrement Aria qui émet un petit grognement. Oliver sourit avant de prendre Sara sur lui également. Une à droite et l'autre à gauche.

 **Gavin**

Je vais vous raconté une petite partie de notre aventure. Nous sommes d'abord allée au canada, nous avons fait, le Québec, Montréal, c'est rigolo de ce côté la du Canada la population parle français, ensuite nous sommes allées découvrir les chutes du Niagara c'était vraiment beaux et impressionnant, puis Toronto et Vancouver. J'ai beaucoup aimé Vancouver, j'ai assisté au tournage d'un film. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Maintenant lorsque je regarde la télévision je vois les choses différemments maintenant. Après le Canada nous sommes allés au Danemark, nous avons était à Copenhague, c'est très jolie notamment l'avenue où chaque côté de rue est séparé par un canal. Les maisons sont peintes en rouge et en jaune. Des bateaux sont amarrés de chaque côté du canal et des marchands qui vendent toutes sorte d'objet et de nourriture sont installées le long des rives. Je montre l'album photo a tout le monde en expliquant bien chaque détails. Nous n'avons pas vu que cela, nous avons visités des musées, nous avons errés dans les parcs aussi.

Ensuite nous avons mis le cap sur l'Islande, puis la Norvège et la Russie. Nous n'avons pas vraiment choisi le meilleur moment pour la Russie, il y faisait vraiment très froid. Je montre une photo de nous avec des énormes bonnets de fourrure sur notre tête, Aria est emmitouflés dans une très grosse couverture, où l'on ne voit que ses yeux. Nous ressemblons plus a des esquimaux qu'a des gens normaux. Malgré le froid nous avons passé d'agréable moment, enfin surtout moi et papa parce qu'avec le froid, maman restait très souvent à l'hôtel avec Aria. C'est pour ça que sur la plupart des photos vous ne voyez que nous deux. Je lance un petit sourire de désolation à maman.

Après la Russie, nous sommes allées en Chine. Nous étions déjà arrivés à nos deux mois de voyage, il n'en restait plus que dix. La chine, j'ai beaucoup aimé, la culture est vraiment différentes de la notre. La nourriture aussi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié de manger du poisson crus. Les sushis ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi, par contre maman elle, elle était contente. La chine c'est très jolie, j'espère pouvoir y retourner un jour parce que ce pays m'a vraiment plu. Nous avons marché sur la grande muraille, j'ai visité un centre d'art martiaux et je m'y suis même initié enfin juste une heure. Nous avons visité Pékin, c'est une ville très vivante, aussi bien la nuit que le jour. A j'oubliais j'ai découvert comment était cultivé le riz aussi. Les journées passaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Maman s'est beaucoup occupé de moi et d'Aria, elle m'a fait classe dans le bateau tout les jours. Oui il ne faut pas croire que je n'ai fait que visiter et m'amuser, j'ai travaillé aussi. Il fallait que je sois au point pour retourner à l'école.

 _\- Maman, tu veux bien continuer, je ne sais plus quoi dire maintenant._

Ma grand-mère n'a pas l'air ravie, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

 _\- C'est moi qui ai voulu, j'en avais envi... Je n'ai pas oublié ma vraie maman, je sais que Felicity n'est pas ma vraie maman mais, quand j'ai entendu Aria appelé Felicity comme cela, j'ai eut moi aussi envie de partager se nom avec elle. J'ai deux mamans maintenant ma vraie qui est au ciel et ma maman d'adoption que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Tu sais mamie elle s'occupe de moi énormément, me fait faire mes devoirs, jouent avec moi, me fais découvrir plein de nouvelle choses, jamais elle ne m'a mis de côté parce que je n'étais pas son enfant... Alors pour toute ces raisons je veux l'appeler maman._

 **Felicity**

Je souris, je sens la grand-mère de Gavin se tendre lorsqu'il m'appelle ainsi. J'ai eut un peu de mal à m'y faire au début mais depuis ça va mieux, ça ne fait vraiment qu'un mois qu'il m'appelle ainsi, depuis qu'Aria a prononcé le mot maman pour la première fois. Gavin lui explique pourquoi il a souhaité m'appeler maman et je vois sa grand-mère sourire.

Je poursuis notre aventure à la place de Gavin.

Après la chine nous sommes allés au Japon, c'est ici que Théa et Roy nous ont rejoins. Si de premier abord ça ressemble à la chine à cause des maisons, en approfondissant un peu on se rend compte que c'est totalement diffèrent. La nature nous offres des couleurs resplendissantes, des mélanges d'orange, de rose, de violet et de rouge. Nous avons visité la capitale, nous nous sommes perdus dans les plus beaux jardins, et nous avons mangé dans les meilleurs restaurants. Nous avons passée trois semaines dans ce pays. Le départ de Théa et Roy nous a un peu chamboulé, nous ne voulions pas vraiment les laisser repartir mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Gavin a pleuré longtemps après votre départ, il aurait tant aimé que vous restiez. Nous lui avons expliqué que vous deviez rentrer pour travailler.

Théa et Roy sourient à Gavin. Il descend des jambes de sa grand-mère et va enlacer Théa. Il s'aime beaucoup ses deux la.

Nous sommes ensuite allée au Philippines, en Indonésie puis en australie. Nous avons remontés ver l'Inde, puis nous avons mis le cap ver le Kenya. Nous avons fait un safari en pleine nature. Des girafes se sont mises à courir près de notre voiture, c'était fascinant. En nous enfonçant un peu plus dans la savane nous avons vu des éléphants, des tigres, des lions, des léopards, des buffles. Nous n'en avions pas assez avec nos deux yeux pour tout voir. C'est tellement incroyable de voir ses animaux évoluer dans leur milieu naturel.

Nous nous sommes également mêlés à la population, leur façon de vivre est tellement différente de la notre. Ils n'ont rien de tout ce que nous avons, pas de téléphone portable dernier cri, ni d'ordinateur et la connexion à Internet est très limité.

Après le Kenya, nous avons découvert la Tanzanie puis Madagascar, Angola, le Congo, la côte d'Ivoire, le Sénégal, la Mauritanie ou nous avons fait de belle balade dans le désert à dos de chameaux. Pas très rassurant comme animal surtout au début mais on s'y fait vite. Puis nous avons mis le cap vers la Guyane Française c'est ici que tout le monde nous a rejoins. Oliver tenait vraiment à ce que venions ici parce que nous n'avions pas pu venir la dernière fois. Nous avions arrêté notre voyage de noce à Trinidad et Tobago et de la nous avons continué notre voyage en avion parce que j'étais enceinte. Gavin s'est adonné aux joie de la plongées sous marine. Les hommes ont fait plein de chose ensemble, pêche en mer, jet ski, plongées, surf, paddle, pendant que nous les filles nous avons fait les marchés, nous nous sommes prélassé sur la plage avec les petites. Nous avons profité un maximum pour nous détendre.

A ce stade de notre voyage nous en sommes au septième mois. Nos amis sont restés un petit mois avec nous en Guyane, nous avions loué une très grande maison. Ray et Laurel sont venus également mais ils n'ont pu rester avec nous qu'une semaine.

Après le départ de tout le monde, nous avons redescendu légèrement. Nous avons visité le Brésil. Puis nous sommes repartie en République Dominicaine, nous avons retrouvé José notre moniteur de plongé, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps avec lui et sa famille. Sa soeur qui c'était marié durant notre séjour à elle aussi eu un bébé, un petit garçon. Nous sommes restés plus longtemps que prévu à Santa Lucia mais impossible de se détacher de José et sa famille, ils sont si gentils. Je vais laisser un peu la parole à Oliver.

 **Oliver**

Ca nous a fait le plus grand bien de voir des visages familiers, je me baladais sur la plage avec Aria lorsque j'ai croisé José, il m'a reconnu instantanément. Il s'est approché de moi et ma serré la main. Il a regardé Aria et m'a dit que c'était fou comme elle ressemblait à sa maman, il m'a étonné parce qu'en plus de m'avoir reconnu il n'avait pas oublié le visage de Felicity. Nous avons discuté un petit moment, puis je l'ai invité à venir passer la soirée avec nous sur le yacht. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, Gavin lui a posé énormément de question sur le pays, la culture ect...

Nous sommes resté un mois complet avec lui et sa famille. Avant de partir, je lui ai promis que je lui enverrai un billet d'avion pour qu'il vienne à son tour en amérique. Je tiendrai ma promesse. Après Santa Lucia nous avons refait le circuit que nous avions fait la première fois que nous sommes partis mais à l'envers. Il ne nous restait plus qu'un mois et demi avant notre retour à Starling. C'était vraiment une année très enrichissante autant pour les enfants que pour nous.

Même si au départ on se disait que ça aurait été un peu compliqué avec le bébé, nous ne regrettons absolument pas notre aventure. Notre famille avait besoin de ce voyage pour ce consolider et je dois dire que nous avons réussi notre pari.

Il commence à se faire tard. Tout le monde se lève et quitte notre maison. Nous sommes de nouveau à quatre, chez nous, dans notre maison. L'aventure est terminé mais une autre commence. Celle de devoir garder notre famille unie et solide quoi qu'il arrive.

 _ **Ma fiction est terminé, elle a commencé par un voyage et s'est terminé par un autre. J'espère que tout cela vous à plu. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire. Tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est toujours très agréable de lire vos impressions.**_

 _ **Je pense en écrire une autre, j'ai quelque petites idées, je n'ai plus qu'a vraiment les étudiés.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure. En attendant profitez un maximum de la saison 4 d'Arrow qui a l'air bien prometteuse... Surtout pour les fans d'Olicity.**_


End file.
